Afraid of Love
by Chipmunkster
Summary: this is a classic romantic story of the chipmunks and chipettes but its most focusing on Alvin and brittany s relationship... Brittany had not been herself lately and Alvin has his suspision on Michael Brittanys latest Boyfriend
1. Chapter 1 Tradition

Afraid of Love

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own the chipmunks I'm just a fan and will rate this T to be safe**

**People who reads this story and reviews this story will just make me happy.**

**And this I will just point out is my first story and is really nervous of what you think of it.**

**I decided to make the boys 17 and the girls is about to turn 16 "spoiler" sorry about that**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 0ne: Tradition

Chapter 0ne: Tradition

Alvin´s POV

This day started like a regular day.

It was Monday and was time for school, and it was tradition for me to come up with an excuse to not go up, and as always I had to.

"Aaallviiin!!" I heard my father screamed. "You'd better be dressed and ready, the bus will be here in 10 minutes!"

I was moaning and faked pain in hope that Dave would think that I was sick. As I still laid in my bed I heard angry steps coming up the stairs I thought to myself and sighed. Oh, here we go, as Dave slammed up the door.

"Alvin!" he shouted. "Its time to go!"

As I looked upon his angry face I tried still to look sick.

"That fools no one young man, you will be on that bus dressed or not."

"Oh, come on, Dave," I said, whining. "A day off school wouldn't hurt."

"Well, in your case you will need every day off it."

"Lets go, now. Your brothers have already left."

I jumped off the bed and literally threw some cloth on me and ran through the front door.

At the bus stop Simon , Theodore and the Chipettes were standing there waiting and Theodore had a worry look on his face.

Simon´s POV

"Oh, man," Theodore said, anxiously. "Do you think he will make it Simon?"

I sighed looking at my baby brother and rolled my eyes. "You know how it is, Theodore."

Every Monday is the same. He's tries to be sick, and Dave see through his lie. Then later he races for the buss to see if he'll make it.

"This time he might miss it. Maybe the bus gets here earlier, or maybe Alvin got get stuck with his shoelaces," Theodore said even more worried.

"Don't worry," Eleanor said, trying to cheer Theodore up. "I'm sure Alvin will be here any minute now."

"Yeah, probably," Theodore said with a discourage smile.

"Oh, please, Eleanor!" Brittany spoke up. "As much as I care I wouldn't mind if he never comes to school at all."

I sighed, trying to ignore their discussion when I suddenly felt a warm hand on mine.

It was the smartest and most beautiful chipette there is, Jeanette.

She looked at me and said, "A little worried, aren't you?"

I came to my senses. It was easy to just drift away in those eyes.

"You know Alvin, Jeanette, always trying to make a big entrance..." Suddenly he appeared. "Well, will you speak of the devil."

As I saw Alvin running down the street I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my watch.

Alvin´s POV

As I was running down the street I noticed that my brothers were still at the bus stop waiting. I thought to my self, Damn I made it. Oh, well, just try to make the best of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen... and Brittany," I said with a grin, "You can all breath easy, because Alvin Seville has made his entrance."

I looked at my brothers and the Chipettes, who just rolled their eyes.

"You know, Alvin," Brittany said. "With that ego of yours its amazing that you're head hasn't popped off yet."

My face turned red with anger but calmed down while smiling at her. "Is that so?" I said. "Do I hint a tiny bit of jealousy about how awesome I am, girl."

"Oh, please, Alvin, for your information I'm a million times more popular that you'll ever be," she said slyly. "And it is good for you to set up a goal in your life."

"What goal?!" I said, as my face turned red once more.

"Oh, you know, Alvin. That goal of being someone important one day," she said with a mocking laugh.

"Oh boy, now it's starting," Simon said, fully prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Someone Important!!!" I yelled out. "As for your information The Chipmunks has been the biggest music sensation in world's history. That makes me one of the most important person that has ever been, while you in other hand are just some wannabee who has always been in my shadow for your entire career."

As I watched Brittany boil in rage I started to catch my breath and prepared for a counter attack.

"JUST IN YOUR SHADOW!!!!" Brittany yelled. "JUST IN YOUR SHADOW!!!! Well, let me just tell you that..."

As Brittany and Alvin was wailing at each other, Simon sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Its only 08:15 in the morning and world war 3 has already broken out.

Theodore and Eleanor both tried to separate their siblings, but it was no use. Finally Alvin and Brittany calmed down. A little longer and they would had suffocated.

As they stood there and heavily breathing, Jeanette clung onto Simon's arm giggled and said, "Isn't it just so romantic to see two chipmunks insanely in love."

"Yeah," Eleanor said giggling. "They have so much in common."

"We have nothing in common!" They both screamed at once.

It made Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor burst out laughing.

"Finally the bus," Simon remarked, while wiping tears of his eyes.

When we entered the bus I noticed that it was more packed than usual, but I saw an empty spot.

As I hurried to sit down I looked up and saw that Brittany was still searching for somewhere to sit. I scooted over to the next seat and waved to her to come, but she just looked at me in a drop dead kind a way gleaming in her eyes.

I thought to my self. Whoa what's her problem?

While the bus was riding down the street, Brittany was still standing. I couldn't help but notice that she was fighting back tears.

This was making me worried. I was going to ask her why she was so sad, but then I thought back at our fight.

Man, I never wanted to hurt her. I just wanted to have a good fight, nothing more. Anyone can relate to that, right?

"I looked at Brittany with shame on my face and said, "S-Sorry Brittany. I didn't mean what I said before about you being in my shadow... friends?

She said nothing she just turned her head away from me.  
"Okay, fine," I said. "Have it your way then."

Still no response. I gave up and looked out the window to see that we had arrived at school.

I sighed and thought to myself, Let the drama begin.

* * *

**So what do you think good, bad, awful or readable point out the grammar if it was good I'm working on chapter 2 will upload it soon.**

**See you later from all chipmunks friend the Chipmunkster**.


	2. Chapter 2 JERK

Afraid of Love

Chapter 2: JERK

Brittany's POV

He's such a JERK!!! I screamed in my mind while I exited the bus. I just had to get away from him as fast as I could, or I don't know what I will do to him.

As I hurried to the entrance I heard Alvin yell my name. "What!" I said irritated.

"Look. Britt. I'm sorry, please! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything I just...

"Save it, Alvin, just leave me alone. I mean it. Apologize when you have matured." I turned around and went inside the building. As I walked down the hallway I slightly looked back at Alvin. By the looks of it he was angry and frustrated but mostly **.

Ah, crap, he did actually apologize twice to me. I guess I'm just to stubborn to forgiven him.

The bell rang and my first class was math. "Great this day seemed to just get better and better."

Alvin´s POV

Apologize when you have matured, she said and went inside.

I was standing there and absorbed what she had said to me, and I felt how the anger burned inside me. I just wanted to scream out in frustration but that would just make to much of a scene that even I couldn't handle.

I was doing my best to calm down, but what the hell. I apologized to her not only once but Twice! Twice! Goddammit.

Then I heard someone chuckle behind me. It was Simon.

"So I guess she's still mad at you," he said, while cleaning his glasses.  
"Oh, how'd did you figure that one out, Sherlock? I mean what am I suppose to do to make everything all right?!

"Well I do have one pretty good answer for that, and that is... Stop-Pick-Fights with Brittany for crying out loud!"

"Oh don't try to act innocent, Si. I have seen you and Jeanette have fights too."

"Yes, maybe we had one every sixth month or so. but we're dating and every time we have differences, it only brings us closer. Maybe!... if you were dating Brittany, you two wouldn't fight with each other as much as you do."

"Ew, Simon, it was bad enough that you gave me an picture in my head of me dating Brittany, but..." I didn't had time to end the sentence when the bell rang.

Simon sighed and said, "We'll have this conversation later." Changing the subject he said, "Let's see, you and I have history together and did you study for the test?"

"My eyes widened what test?!"

Simon looked at me, while we still headed to the classroom  
He sighed and said, "Who am I kidding. You never study.  
"Shut it! No, I'm serious. What test?"

"How am I suppose to answer when you tell me to shut up?" Simon said with a grin.

"Just tell me! What is the test about?" I said, still in a bad mood.

"It's about the US constitution and the Declaration."

"Okay, the man in the boat and all those guys in the room signing that paper right?" I said, while I snapped my fingers.

"I wish you my best," Simon said with sarcasm in his voice and his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what was that suppose to mean? I wish you my best, and meaning it, or I wish you my best but don't count on it kind a way?"

Simon just rolled his eyes and entered the classroom with me right behind him.

When we entered the room I noticed that we were the last ones in and our teacher Mrs. Kensington gave us the evil eye.

"You're late," she said with a harsh tone.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kensington," Simon said, while trying to kiss up to her. "Alvin had me on hold a little too long."

"No excuses. Take your seats, and let's get started. You're lucky I don't give you an F right away."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kensington. It won't happen again," he said once more.

We turned around and headed to our seats, and I hit Simon on his shoulder and said, Thanks for making me the villain in all of this."

Simon just smiled. " You have to learn to be faster or you will be taken the blame for everything. Was it not something like that you taught me when we entered school for the first time... Alvin? he said with a grin.

"Oh, please, shut up, Si!"

"Alvin!, Simon! Something you liked to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Kensington asked.

"Oh-no-no-no-no! it was nothing important. You would just get bored if we told ya," I said with an nervous look on my face.

With that I heard how the rest of the class start to laugh a little bit.

"Quiet, young people!!! And you, Seville, one more time, and I'll fail you. Listen up the test will be about the US constitution and Declaration, and you have one hour to finish."

"And if I hear any cellphones, whispering and any indication of cheating you all fail. You will start... Now!"

"I opened the envelop and read the first question:

Which of the following are the inalienable rights referred to in the Declaration of Independence?

life, liberty, and property

honor, liberty, and peace

liberty, health, and community

life, respect, and equal protection

life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness

I felt a cold sweat start to run down my face. Man, are they serious? Maybe question two:

What was the source of the following phrase: "Government of the people, by the people, for the people"?

the speech "I Have a Dream"

Declaration of Independence

U.S. Constitution

Gettysburg Address

Oh, come on... let's see. I think it's A but C sounds more likely. I slightly looked up to see that Mrs. Kensington had her eyes on me. I quickly looked down at the paper.

I heard Simon was humming something and was almost done. I looked at the watch ten minutes had already passed I felt even more sweat running down my face. My heart started to beat faster, and I could barely breath. Another ten minutes I panicked. I had to get out of here.

MRS. KENSINGTON!!!!! I stood up and yelled. This startled Simon so much that he snapped his pencil in two. Everyone had shocking eyes on me.

An awkward silence passed then I heard Kensington say with a shocking but most angry look on her face.

"Something on your mind Seville?"

I stood there speechless. "I-I... I have to go to the bathroom." I felt how my face turned red of embarrassment.

"Right, well, you know where it is. Come back when you are finish and bring your paper up here when you leave."

"Okay, deal," I said and hurried out. I went by the lockers and leaned against it, while I clenched my heart and started to breath normally.

Go to the bathroom?! That was my only excuse, the bathroom! No doubt that I'm gonna fail the test and worst Dave will find out. Can it get any worse?

"Ahem." I heard from behind me. I turned around and was startled. It was principal Eyheart.

"So skipping tests and lies to get away, huh?!

"How'd did you... I mean I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You were saying it out loud. You know the drill."

The sad part is that I knew. "Yes, Principal Eyheart. You're office after school?"

"And don't be late. I'm gonna call your father, and then we will have a little talk... now, please, go back to class."

Shit, I thought. I just had to push my luck, didn't I. Oh and note for myself. Stop thinking out loud.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, oh man," Simon said, laughing. "It didn't take one class for you to be sent to the office. This totally makes up the outburst from the first half hour."

"Yeah-Yeah! Just get it off your system, egghead. My god! What is it the 5th time this month?"

"7th."

"Man, Dave sure ain't gonna love this."

"Well, I truly feel sorry for you, but if you excuse me I promised Jeanette to meet her by her locker, see ya."

I looked at Simon hurrying down the hall and suddenly he turned"Oh, Alvin, before I forget after school I will be at the science club as the new head chairman, and Theodore is going out with Eleanor. So it will be just you and Dave tonight.

"Great!" I said, while I sighed. "I guess you join me for lunch later?"

"Sure. Oh, Shit. Jeanette. I'm gonna be late."

I looked at Simon run as if he was caught on fire. That's when I felt an arm around my neck.

"Hey-Hey-Hey, Heartbreaker."

"It was Bobby, one of my friends."

"So, what the hell do I hear about you breaking up with Angela. I mean, she was an perfect ten pointer. You don't ditch ten pointer, Alvin!"

I broke loose of his grip and sighed, while saying, "Dude, we dated for like five weeks, and then she started to talk about marriage. It freaked me out. I had to break up with her."

"Yeah, right. Let's go to the school park. I promised Thomas to meet up there, and then we will have a talk aright?!"

"We walked down the hall and through the trophy room and went outside there we saw Thomas making out with Samantha.

"Man, she's hot, clearly an eight pointer, don't ya think Heartbreaker?"

I just shook my head and greeted Thomas, "Whazup, bud. How's it going?"

He just looked at me with an question mark on his face.  
"Alvin, is it true about you and Angela. I mean..."

"I already asked him that," Bobby said, while cutting Thomas off. "And yes, we all want to hear what he has to say for his indifference. Fire away, Heartbreaker."

"Okay, first of all, stop calling me that. Second, as I told Bobby I had only dated her for five weeks, and she starts talking about marriage. I mean, what the hell was I suppose to do?

"Well, go for it. You might get laid," Samantha said.

I looked at her a little bit shocked. I would think that either Bobby or Thomas would had said something like that, but I didn't expect it from Samantha.

"She's right," Thomas agreed. "If you're always this picky you might die alone, and the bag will be full. I mean, when was the last time you'd had sex?"

"Okay, enough! my sex life is completely of topic."

"Oh, chill out, Alvin," Samantha said. "We are just worried about you... but seriously she was an eight pointer."

"Ten, Samantha!" Bobby said, irritated. "She was an ten pointer. Please, let the master hold on to the grading, will ya?  
"Oh, come on," Thomas said laughing. "When was the last time you even had a girl?"

"I'm waiting for the special one! The girl that will fill the empty hole that aches my heart. The one who I will dedicate my life to that special one."

"That's the word of a poet," Thomas said, while he clapped his hands.

While we are discussing grades, where does Brittany fit in to your list?

"Oh, funny for you to ask, Thomas, my friend. I have studied her for a couple of days now and..."

"Dude your a lonely and sick person, but go on."

"Right! I was saying that I have analysis on every proportion of her body, and came up with this. She doesn't fit in, because she's in a class of her own, and no doubt the hottest girl in school. She's like a rare jewel that everyone wants but be careful the beauty might blind ya."

"Oh come on... stop it! Can you remind me why I hang out with you again?" I asked

"Because we're buddies, and you love me, Heartbreaker."

"Well, you should be careful with the stalking, not only would Brittany beat you up if she knew about it, but her boyfriend would kill ya,"I said and pointed in their direction.

"What? Michael? Oh come on he's such a Dick! I give me five minutes alone with him, and I would bring him down," Bobby said with confident.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at Brittany and Michael. How could I describe him? Big guy for one, Captain of the football team, I guess a person that every girl wants and an intellect lower than an orange.

Brittany has had many boyfriends. Most of them were assholes or just dated her for her fame, but ever since she started to date Michael she had been acting weird. I had noticed the way she dresses. She used to always go with sleeveless shirts but suddenly now she had always long sleeves. Most of our fights lately have felt more like she's letting off steam, and when I asked her about it she never wants to talk about it.

I remembered one time she came up to me yelling and crying like it was my fault over something that I hadn't even started. After that I went against Michael. I was so angry. I asked her what he had done to her, but Brittany just pushed me away and yelled that I should leave them the hell alone.

From that day I had my eyes on him.  
"Alvin?!"

I snapped out of it and looked confused at Thomas.

"Where were you? You'd seemed very far away for a moment."

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Just a lot had happened this morning. It's nothing to worry about."

The rest of the day went by unusually smooth, until my V.I.P meeting with the principal. I was in the waiting room and waited for Dave, when I suddenly thought back at lunch.

It was special turkey for lunch or at least something that would look like it, anyhow. I remembered that Thomas and Bobby were telling jokes, and Theodore and Eleanor were laughing about it. Simon and Jeanette were making out with each other.

I didn't really pay so much of attention. My eyes was locked on Brittany, who sat three tables away. I was wondering if she still was mad at me. Then I saw Michael I felt disgust when he sat down beside her. Then I noticed that he was touching her on her chest and even tried lower. I saw Brittany being very uncomfortable with this. I felt a burning rage ignite inside me and was about to get up and beat the living hell out of him. That's when I saw Brittany getting loose of his grip and ran off. What I couldn't understand was why she still hooked up with him. This ain't like Brittany. The Brittany I knew would send that person to hospital if someone touch her without permission.

Jeanette and Eleanor saw that I was very upset with something and I asked them the question. "Ellie?Jean? What does Brittany tell you about Michael?"

They looked at each other. Then Eleanor said, "Well, to us she says that Michael is a true gentleman and the perfect boyfriend."

"Why do you ask?" Jeanette asked, worried.

"Nothing... now, I knew that something was defiantly wrong."

**That's chapter two folks I hope that you liked it more than the first one I'm still in progress of chapter 3 and I will try to make it an Chipettes chapter not only Alvin. **


	3. Chapter 3 I m Sorry

Afraid of Love

Author's Note: I just want to give a Special thanks to SPARK187 for being my first reviewer and I know you might wonder were is the romance be patient I'm getting there.

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry  
Alvin´s POV

"Alvin!!!" I looked back and saw Dave. I could tell that he wasn't in his happiest mood.

"What have you done now?" he asked.

"Well, funny story. It all happened in class and..."

"I was being sarcastic, Alvin."

"Ah, David, Alvin, please, come in," Eyheart said as we went inside and sat down.

"Gentleman, this have become slightly an bad habit."

"Look. If you just let me explain what happened, then I can ensure you that...

"What Alvin really means," David said, "is that he is sorry and it won't happened again."

He was looking at me like he was asking me to be quiet.

Eyheart had an serious look in her eyes and said, Mister Seville, the school board can't be blame through Alvin´s behavior anymore, and his grades are just getting worse. I am sorry even that Alvin´s status is of an famous rock star we have to treat him like an regular student."

The school board has decided if he doesn't show some improvements by the end of this month we will have him suspended.

"SUSPENDED?!!!!!" I yelled.

"I assure you that he will," Dave replied.

"Well, for Alvin´s own good I hope that you're right. You may leave now."

The ride home was awfully quiet, and the word suspension echoed in my head. The thing that really bothered me was Brittany.

She have been sad a lot lately, and I know that Michael was responsible for it. You can say whatever you want about me and Brittany. Sure we fight almost all the time, but I don't lie when I say that she is my best friend. I just hate to see her so sad.

Brittany isn't a girl that's suppose to cry. I like her more when she smiles. When she smiles with those pinkish soft lips and you look in to her deep icy blue eyes. It just warms you up inside and... I stopped and felt my body heat up.

Wow! Slow down, tiger. What the hell were you fantasizing about right now. I mean it's Brittany were talking about here. Sure, I care about her and all, but is it possible that I'm starting to fall for her?... Nah don't be ridiculous.... But still, even if I were, I'm sure that she has no interest in dating me.

I came back to reality and saw our house. We stepped out of the car and went inside.

"Hold on Alvin!" Dave said. "We're going to have a talk."  
"This is serious. You're about to be suspended from school, and what the hell did I hear about your grades getting worse. What's happening, Alvin?"

"Nothing! I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please, Alvin!"

"No, Dave. I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now." I looked at Dave and saw how he was starting to get angry.

"Okay," he said. "When you are ready to talk about it. Now, go to your room and stay there until I say so."

I didn't care. I just went upstairs and entered my room and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

One hour later I was awaken by my cellphone. It was Thomas texting me:

What's happening Heartbreaker?

I texted back:

Not you to its enough that Bobby calls me that... How'd did I even end up with that nickname anyway? Maybe the fact that I had over 30 girlfriends over the years might had something to do with it.

I got a new text:

So are you thrilled over the Chipettes sweet 16 party next weekend?

That's right. The Chipettes' birthday was on Thursday next week, and they was having a party the next day.  
I texted back:

I would be but I haven't got any invitation yet.  
Dude are you serious? You of all people?  
Brittany must still be mad at me, I thought.

Brittany's POV

At the time school ended same day.

"Finally," I sighed. "I just wanna go home and take a long bath."

Jeanette giggled, "I wonder if you have the time. Remember next week?"

"Ooooh!!! I whined. "Thanks for reminding me. Let's see the invitations had already been sent, and there still no word from the band. I have to call the party planer and go through the theme of the party, and the food and the drinks and...

"Easy, Brittany, relax, slow breathing and tell to yourself that everything will be fine three times."

"Everything will be fine... everything will be fine... everything will be fine... Okay, I'm fine thanks, Jean."

"Hey! What is sisters for huh?"

"Speaking of sisters, where's Eleanor? Haven't seen her since this morning. If she doesn't hurry she'll miss Miss Miller."

"Oh, haven't you heard? She has a date with Theodore tonight."

"Oh, my god!!!" I squeaked. "Are they finally going out. When did this happen?"

Jeanette smiled and said, "Just the other day. He was so cute. His face was red the entire time when he tried to ask Eleanor out."

"Our little sister is finally getting herself a man."

"Speaking of men," Jeanette said with an serious look on her face. "How's your relationship?"

My excitement turned to sadness, but I kept a straight face. "It's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure? You see, Alvin..."

"What about him? Why does he keep interfering with me and Michael's relationship. It's so annoying."

"No, Brittany, it's not annoying. He really cares about you... cant you see that?

"Well, he really showed me that this morning," I said with sarcasm.

Jeanette looked at me and sighed.

"Believe whatever you want but not only him. I worried about you and so is Eleanor."

"I don't see what there is to worry about. I love Michael, and he loves me."

It was getting harder to keep the tears from rolling down my cheek.

"Brittany!!!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Michael.

"Hey, babe," he said and forced a kiss on me.

"Oh, and hi Jean."

Jeanette just gave him an angry look.

"Look, Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Whatever you have say to Brittany you can say to me." Jeanette stepped between.

She really didn't want me to be alone with him.

"Jeanette!!! Stop it," I said. "Sure, Michael. I come back later Jean."

"But Brittany!"

"He's my boyfriend and you have nothing to do about this."

I actually didn't want to go but I had to.

Me and Michael went to a place to talk in private. He smiled at me and grabbed my arm. I twitched because he was grabbing too hard.

"Michael, it hurts," I said and tried to break loose.

"What the hell happened at lunch today. You really embarrassed me in front of my friends. Do you like to make me look like an idiot?!"

"Please, Michael, let go of me. It really hurts."

"I don't like when people talk back at me. Why do you always do that?... BRITTANY!!!!!"

"What's going on here?"

I looked up and saw Simon.

"Dude, I'm talking to my girlfriend here." Michael said.

He calmed down and looked at me while smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." He let go me and kissed me and whispered, "If you tell anyone about this I'm really going to hurt you, and I'm going to hurt that Red capped chipmunk freak."

"I bit my lip and said, "S-sure, Michael, see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Brittany," he said.

"I-I... I lo…"

"Brittany," Simon yelled. "Jeanette is asking about you."

"I´ll be right there. I have to go. Bye, Michael."

As I went with Simon, I felt relived and silently thanked him.

"There you are," Jeanette said. "Simon?! What are you doing here. I thought you were at the science club."

"I'm about to... but I saw you drop a book, so I came over here to give you that."

"You came out here to just give me that?" Jeanette said, and I felt how the love increased in the air.

Simon smiled and gave Jeanette a kiss on her lips

I couldn't help to feel jealous of them. Simon truly loved my sister and even came out here to give her a book, even if it meant being late for something he loved to do. So my sister was top priority to him, while Michael... I stopped and carefully touched my arm it was numb.

"I hate to say this Jeanette," Simon said as he ended the kiss but I have to go inside. I'll call you later.

"Fine," Jeanette said, not truly agreeing with it. "But as soon you are done with your friends call me, okay?

"You know I will."

As we saw Simon go inside we heard a car coming. It was Miss Miller.

"Sorry, children, but I got an call from a dear friend of mine. I forgot that I was suppose to pick you up... Huh, where's Alvin?"

"Now, when I think about it wasn't he suppose to come with us, Jeanette?"

"Yeah, about that. Simon told me that he was sent to the Principal office, and Dave will take him home."

I closed the car door and looked at Jeanette. "Well, its his loss whatever he did I'm sure that he deserved it."

This day sure had been an handful. I was so tired, but I knew that as soon we got home I had to check and plan our birthday party.

I sighed and saw that Jeanette had an worried look on her face.

"Something on your mind, Jean?"

"What did you and Michael talk about?"

"I couldn't help to touch my arm. I really wanted to tell, but I was afraid."

"Not this again, Jean. Would you please drop this, will ya... my head hurts, and I am really tired."

"Are you sure everything is all right. I'm your sister, and you know that you can talk to me anytime."

"I'm sure. If there was something you'd be the first to know okay?"

We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the ride. When we got home I hurried to the phone and called Gregory, our party planer. He told me that the band had confirmed that they were coming, and the food and the drinks had been ordered. The only thing left was the decorations. The color was going to be an mix of Pink, Purple, blue and green as the Chipettes trademark colors.

"You are an angel, Gregory... call you again on Friday. See ya." I hung up on him and laid down on the sofa. "Brittany!!" I heard Jeanette yell.

"What is it?"

I double checked the invitation list and couldn't help to notice that Alvin wasn't on it.

"Did you forget to put him on the list?

I looked at her and said, "No, I did not. I don't want him to come."

"You can't be serious," Jeanette said. "He's our friend."

"So? What's your point."

"Are you still mad at him. Didn't he apologize to you yet?"

"Well... Hemph." I cleared my throat. "Actually he did... twice."  
"Have some mercy on him. If you don't put him on the list then I will... No, wait. Even better, I want you to go over to his house and invite him personally and at the same time talk this out."

"And if I don't?"

"BRITTANY!!!!"

"Okay, fine. Just let me call them to see if they are home yet."  
I called and Dave picked up.

"Seville's Resident. This is David."

"Oh, hi, Dave. I just wanted to know if you were home. I'm coming over. Okay?"

"Wait, Britt..." Click......................................

I hung up and went outside. At the Seville's house I saw Alvin's bedroom window. His light was on and right beside his window stood their tree.

I had some good memories of that tree from when I was a kid. I used to sneak out and climb that tree and knock on his window. We just talked to each other. It had not been anything important. I just wanted some company.

We used to fight at that time also but not this much. We were really good friend back then but now... I knocked at the door and went inside.

"Brittany," Dave said. "I don't really want Alvin to see anybody right now. I was going to say it over the phone but you hung up on me."

"Oh sorry, Dave, but you see, Alvin and I had a fight. I just wanted to apologize to him. If you just give me ten minutes then I leave... Please?"

"Oh, just go up and take your time."

"Thank you, Dave," I said and went upstairs.

I stood by his door and was thinking about what I was going to say to him. I knocked reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"It's me. Brittany. Can I come in?" He opened the door and looked at me.

"Of course... come in."

I went inside. I had come to their house many times before, but it was an long time since I was in his room. It was kinda messy. His wall was filled with wallpapers of Michael Jackson and Michael Jordan. I saw him clean off a chair that was full with magazines.

"Please, sit down," he said, trying to be a gentleman.

Thank you." I sat down and an awkward amount of time passed.

"I'm," we both said at the same time.

I smiled. "You first, Alvin."

"I'm Sorry."

"No, Alvin, I'm sorry. You have already apologized to me three times, now... but you really hurt me."

"I know, and I'm ashamed of it. I was a real ass back there."

"Yes, you were," I said and put on a smile. "But still there's some truth in what you said."

"What?!! No, Brittany, that is not true you..."

"Can you let me finish what I meant was when me and my sisters still lived in that orphanage in Australia all that we ever dreamed of was to come to America and start an singing career. Back then we called ourselves the Chipmunks, not knowing that the name was already taken. Remember that Alvin?"

"Of course, I remembered. It was our first fight with each other about who had the right of that name."

I laughed. "Oh, that's right, but, anyway, it was our first concert and the audience was booing at us, because they thought that we were your group. Even though we had just met you, you walked up on the stage and gave us the name Chipettes and we singed together."

"Your point is, Brittany?

"If it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't be here today."

"That's not true. Even if we didn't help you, I'm sure that you would had succeeded anyhow."

"You really think so, Alvin?"

He smiled and said, "Of course have you ever doubted me?"  
"You really want me to count the times?" We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, that really hurts Britt. That really hurts," Alvin said and smiled.

I have always liked that boyish smile of his. I thought to myself. I took a closer look at him and came to realize how much he had changed over the years, from that little boy to this man I see today. He was more muscular and his voice was deeper, still squeaky but for an chipmunk. It was deeper. The only thing that was the same was his blue eyes. That just wanted to make you smile.

"Brittany are you alright?

I snapped out of it and blushed. "Oh, well, the reason I came here was to give you an invitation to the party next weekend. Do you accept?"

"I was wondering why I was the only one not getting a invitation, and yes, of course, I'm coming.

"Great. Well, I should get going. Dinner is probably ready.  
I rose up from the chair and headed to the door.

"Wait, Brittany, before you go..."

"Ummm... what, Alvin?" He came to me and smiled. I blushed again... "Wh-what is it?" He grabbed my hand and hasty rolled up my arm. I was shocked and felt tears rolling down my cheek.

I felt Alvin's hand was shaking as he looked at my arm. It was filled with bruises.

"Alvin," I said, my voice was trembling. "Let go of me." I felt more tears coming.

He looked away and was getting upset.

"Did Michael do this to you, Brittany... DID HE?!!!!"

"N-No, Alvin I..."  
"Enough of this Bullshit!!! Does he hit you? Is this why you haven't been acting like

"Why are you acting like this? Is he threatening you? Please, Brittany, how am I suppose to be your friend if you don't talk to me? I'm begging you."

I couldn't help it anymore I started to cry. "Please, Alvin, move away from the door."

"Not until you tell me what's he is doing to you."

I cried and hit him, but he refused to move. He grabbed me and held me tight. I cried on his shoulder and yelled. "I hate you... I hate you!!!"

"You can hate me all that you want, but I'm not letting go... you hear me!"

As he was still holding on to me I couldn't help to feel secure in his arms. I stopped crying and put my arms around him. I was still sobbing and felt a little dizzy. I closed my eyes and smelled the cologne on him. It was a nice smell. I didn't want to let go of him.

"Brittany," he whispered. "Have you calmed down now?"

I nodded. He stroked my hair and wiped some tears from my eyes. They were red.

"Look at you. I ruined you're shirt."

"I don't care about that. It's you I'm worried about."

He gently held my hands. "I'm sorry, Alvin, but I can't tell you." I opened the door and ran out. I saw Dave at the stairs.

"What's happening. I heard some ruckus and was about to check on you and..."

I scooted aside him and went outside. I was running as fast as I could I ran to the front door and stood there, heavily breathing. Then Jeanette opened the door. She looked at me shocked, I grabbed on to her and cried at her shoulder.

**This was my favourite so far** **what do you think?**

**And once again I thank SPARK187 for being my first Reviewer and helping me editing chapter 4 will be up soon enough.**

**From the chipmunks best friend the Chipmunkster.**


	4. Chapter 4 Michael

Afraid of Love

**Author's note:**

**Hey once again its me the Chipmunkster and I'm presenting chapter 4 of my story**

**This one was a tricky one but I made it and SPARK187 helped me editing it for me so enjoy it.**

Chapter 4 Michael  
Simon´s POV

I was about to call a cab to get me home when I heard Paul.

"Hey, Simon, forget the cab I will give you an ride home."

"Okay, thanks," I said. Ever since it was announced that I would take over as the new head chairman position, everyone in the club had been sucking up to me.

I couldn't help but feel good about it, but sometimes it gets really annoying.

"That speech you had on black holes really was an mind blower. I never thought that an ideal black hole had an mass of a million metric ton and the size would be about one-thousandth the size of an proton. You're a genius."

"Well, that's only in my theory. I don't really have anything that supports it." Man I should had taken the cab instead, I thought to myself.

"Hey, isn't that Theodore standing there?"

"I looked up. Yes, it is. Well, thanks for the ride. See you at the next meeting."

"Take care."

I turned around and walked to my brother.

"Hey, Theo, why don't you go inside? Oh, sorry about that. How was your date with Eleanor?

"Keep it down, Simon! Something is going on, and I'm afraid to go inside."

"Afraid of wh...?" At closer inspection I heard Dave yelling at Alvin.  
" It sounds serious. What has he done now?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, but it's been going on for a while," Theodore said with an worry look on his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder and we went inside.

"FOR GOD SAKE ALVIN!!!!" Dave was screaming. "Just tell me what the hell is going on between you two!!!!"

Theodore and I was surprised, and we looked at Dave in shock.

"Oh Simon, Theodore, sorry about that," Dave said, while he was trying his best to calm down.

"What is going on?" I asked, concerned.

"You see. Brittany was here just an moment ago," Dave started to explain. "She said something about apologizing to Alvin, but she ran off in tears and Alvin..."

"No need to explain," Simon said. "I will talk to him."

"I'll go too," Theodore added.

"No, wait, Theodore," I said. "Iet me handle this. You go help Dave instead."

"But!" Theodore protested.

"Please Theo!!"

"Okay, fine, but give me some info later."

Theodore and Dave went to the living room, while I went upstairs and towards Alvin's room. I knocked on the door and went inside. I stood there and my mouth dropped open. He had completely thrashed his room.

Alvin had his hand on his desk and was heavily breathing.  
"What happened?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Alvin shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"That son of a bitch hurt her!"

"Alvin, you're not making any sense. What happened here?" He turned around, and I saw the anger in his eye, which made me step back a bit.

"Michael!"

"What about him?" I asked. "What has he done?"

"Brittany came here to give me an invitation to the party next week, and when she was about to leave I rolled up her sleeve and saw..." He stopped and clenched his fist.

"What? What did you see?"

"Her arm was filled with bruises."

My eyes widened, and I felt anger. I bit my lip and asked, "What did Brittany say?"

"Nothing!!!! She said nothing. I knew that Michael is responsible, but still she protects that... that..."  
"You have to talk to her."

"WHAT'S THE POINT!!!!!!" he shouted. "I've tried, but she's shutting me out. I don't care anymore. If she still wants to be hurt, FINE!!! But there is something I'm going to do. Tomorrow when I see him..."

"Calm down, Alvin. Violence is not going to straightening this one out."

"Watch me."

"And then what?... What do you think happens next? He is going to out the blame on Brittany, and hurt her even more. Have you thought about that?

He stopped and looked away.

"You love her don't you?" I asked him. He said nothing. I sighed and said, "Look, if what you told me is true then I to want to beat him up just as much as you do. Please, try to use your brain and not your muscles... first thing tomorrow at school we'll go to the principal and have a little talk."

"I've done enough of talking," he said, still angry. "I don't care about her anymore."

"You know that you are lying to yourself when you say that." I said. "Please, just think about it."

"No need. She doesn't want our help, and I have had it. Would you please leave me alone?"

I looked at him, and I knew it was pointless to reason with him in this state.

"Goodnight, Alvin. I hope that you change your mind." I closed the door and went to the stairs.

"Simon, is Alvin all right now?" Theodore asked with concern.

"He has calmed down a bit, but he has to be alone for a while. I'll give you the detail later. Right now, I have to call Jeanette." I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Simon?" I herd her trembling voice say.

"How do you feel, babe, and how's Brittany doing?"

"I have never seen her like this. What's happening?"

"Hasn't she told you anything?"

"No... Nothing... She came home crying. I asked her severely times, but she could barely speak. So, Miss Miller and Eleanor took her to the room, and she fell asleep.

"It's Michael!"

"What?!"

"He hits her."

"That son of a bitch!!!!"

"I know, but Brittany ain't saying anything about it. So we can't do anything to him, until Brittany confirms what we already know."

"I'll try but tomorrow... I don't know what I will do to him when I see him."

"Hold on Jeanette... you can't."

Why the hell not" This is my sister we are talking about."

I know but think about what would happened... I heard how she started to cry."

"You're right. But what can we do?"

"Make her confess. I'm counting on you!"

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, Jeanette. See you tomorrow."

The next day.

I woke up and went to Alvin's room. I knocked at the door. There was no response. I opened the door and saw that he wasn't there. Had he already gotten up?

I was about to close the door when I saw an album on his bed. I picked it up. It was an old album with us when we were kids.

"Please, Alvin, don't do anything drastic." I closed the door and went downstairs. Still, there was no sign of him.

"Hey. Theodore. Where's Alvin?"

"He just left," Theodore said. "He didn't even have any breakfast. It seemed he wasn't very happy."

"Dammit...," I said, knowing very well what he was planning to do. I turned to Theodore. "Okay, Theo, if we hurry we can catch up to him.

"Right," he said.

We went to the bus stop and saw Alvin standing there. I felt a bit relieved.

"How do you feel, Alvin?"

-How do you think, sherlock?"

"Look, Alvin. I'm sure that Brittany..."

"Don't ever mention her name again."

I got angry. "What the hell, Alvin. Why are you still like this? It isn't Brittany's fault. She's just scared."

"Scared or not, she doesn't trust us after everything that we have done for her."

"And what are you going to do?" Before Alvin could answer my cellphone rang. It was Jeanette. "Where are you, and did you talk to Brittany?"  
"No, not yet. She isn't going to school today, and Miss Miller is giving us an ride. What about Alvin? How is he?

"Hurt and very angry."

"Who could blame him?"

"Yeah, but he's going overboard this time. I catch up later."

"Okay, bye."

Alvin´s POV

"Was that Jeanette?" I asked.

"Yeah," Simon said. "Brittany isn't coming to school, and Miss Miller is giving the girls an ride."

"Whatever.

"Alvin," Theodore said. "Are you alright?"

I looked at him and could tell he was forcing a smile on me... "Yes... sorta."

"So, you don't hate Brittany anymore?"

"No, of coarse not... Its just that I get so angry because I want to help her. She's just won't let me."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Simon asked and looked at me with suspicion.

I looked at him. Of course, I wasn't okay, but I could not let them see that. "Yes, Simon, relax."

At school

I had science first. It was the class me and Brittany used to have together. I didn't pay any attention to what the teacher said. I just looked at Brittany's empty desk. I felt anger swell in me once again. Michael, what are you doing to her? It was the only thing that filled my head.

When class ended, Thomas come up to me.

"Hey, Alvin, are you alright? During class it felt that you weren't even there."

"It's nothing. Well..., it's something , but you don't really have to know."

"If you say so... but I'm starting to wonder..."

"Just drop it, Okay!!!!" I shouted.

"Jish fine..." he said. "Man, what happened? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"

"Look. I'm sorry," I said, feeling guilty about the way I talked to him. "I just cant really tell you. It's my problem."

"Hey, it's cool," he said. "Man, I'm sure you have your reasons."

As we walked down the hall I saw Michael. He was flirting with another girl, and I felt my rage swell up again... That bastard!

"Huh, what, Alvin?"  
Every Atom in my body wanted to beat the living hell out of him, but I couldn't. I would be suspended, and I would put Brittany in even more danger.

I screamed and pounded my hand into a locker... "SHIT!!!! That hurts."

"Dude, what the hell?!!" Tomas said in horror. "Why did you do that. Look at your hand!!"

"I think it's broken... I carefully touched it, and I twitched. I looked up and to see that the other students were laughing at me, and Michael, I looked at him with hatred.

"Come on, Alvin. I'll take you to the nurse," Thomas said and dragged me to the Infirmary.

"Well, Alvin, the bones in your hand are crushed," The nurse said. "May I ask what happened."

"Nothing," I said. "I just felt like it."

"Okay, let me just wrap this thing up, and then you will be ready to go and try not to hit anymore lockers."

I smiled and said, "Will do."

The day went by and we waited for Dave to pick us up.

"I'm not sure if I can say that I'm proud of you injuring yourself, but at least you didn't do that to Michael," Simon said.

"Stop it, Si. He was lucky this time, but it was close."

"You have to be patient. Let the girls talk to Brittany, and I'm sure she'll talk."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!!!!" I shouted. "You didn't see the fear in her eyes, so stop giving promises that you cant keep!"

"Hey, I'm trying to help!!" Simon said defensively.

"Well, it's not helping me. Every time I see him it just makes me wanna hit him until I cant feel my arm anymore."

"That's why I'm trying to make her tell us what he is doing to her, so you don't send him to an hospital."

I was burning inside. "You know, I'm walking home. See you there."

"No, wait, Alvin," Theodore said. "Simon stop him."

"Just let him be, Theo. I don't care."

As I was walking, so many things kept running through my mind most of them about Brittany. I imagined him beating on her, and her crying out in terror for him to stop. Those thoughts were driving me crazy.

Why Brittany?... why are you doing this? I thought to myself. Why can't you let us help? Do we really mean nothing to you at all.

"Hey, asshole!!" I stopped and turned around to see Michael and some jocks.

"Hey, Jackass, how's your hand?" he said and they started to laugh.

That's it!! He's going down. I ran towards them and jumped on Michael. We were wrestling, and I was about to hit him. Then I started to think about Brittany and without knowing it I felt Michael's fist against my face. I stumbled back and tried to find some balance, but Michael grabbed onto me and landed another punch.

I hit the ground I tried to get up. but then I felt a kick at my stomach. They kept on kicking me as I still laid there.

"He's had enough. What an loser."

They all laughed and walked away. It was hard to breath and my body was in pain. I got on my knees and spit out some blood. The pain overwhelmed and I screamed out and cried.

It was a long time since I had cried that much as I did.

At the Seville's house

I saw that Dave and my brothers were already home. I went inside.

"Oh, my god," Theodore shrieked. "What happened to you?!!!"

I looked around, but there were no signs of Dave... "Where is Dave?" I asked.

"He went outside to look for you," Simon said with an angry look on his face.

"He was worried that you would be getting into trouble, and by the looks of it he was right!"

"Cut it out Simon," Theodore said... "Wait. Alvin. I'll go get the first aide kit."

I looked at Theodore searching for the box. Then my eyes turned to Simon, his anger turning to worry.

"Was it..."

"It was Michael and his goons," I admitted.

"Don't tell me that you..."

"I was about to but I didn't..." Simon sighed with relief.

"I found it," Theodore said. "Hold still and let me clean that wound."

"Aouch!!!" I cried out. "Theodore, that stings!"

"Don't be such an baby," he said. "Just let me finish."

I haven't noticed it before, I thought to myself that Theodore still was that caring brother as he always had been. I couldn't help but think how much he had grown. Often times when I came home with an bloody nose he would either faint or panic, but now... I putted on a smile.

"Thank you, Theo."

"Hey, I'm your brother," He said. "No need for thanks."

"Look guys, I'm going to bed. Night!"

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My left eye was swollen and was about to turn blue and my lower lip was ripped. I turned off the light and went to my room.

Jeanette´s POV

"Brittany," I said and knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," she said.

I went inside and saw her hugging a teddy bear. "How are you feeling. I looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Jean."

I walked to her and gave her an hug.

"I'm so scared," Brittany said and started to cry.

"Why didn't you just tell us what was going on? We could had helped you."

"I couldn't," she said through her tears. "He was threatening me. He said if I would break up with him he would kill you, Eleanor and the boys."

"Brittany..., you have to go to the authorities. That's your only option right now." I looked at my sister and smiled.

"Please, Jeanette, help me."

I felt her tears coming, and I was so happy that she finally asked for help. "Of course I'm going to help, not only me but Eleanor and the boys too."

"Thank you," Brittany said and cried on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

I held her for awhile. "Brittany, I said softly. Then I noticed that she had had fallen asleep, I kissed her on the head and gently laid her down. I went out and closed the door behind me.

Then I heard my phone ring. It was Simon.

"Hi, Simon, she finally confessed."

"That's great, Jeanette!!"

"Its finally over," Jeanette said, relieved. "Is Alvin still mad?"

"About that... he was beaten up by Michael and his goons."

"Oh, god, is he all right?"

"He's fine, but his pride was damage. But there's no time for that. Tomorrow you take Brittany to the principal and let her tell her what's going on.... Jeanette, please, don't tell Brittany what happened to Alvin. At least, not right now. She already has a lot on her mind.""

Fine... I won't say anything. And, Simon!

"What?"

"I love you so much."

"And I you."


	5. Chapter 5 Butterfly

**Afraid of Love**

**Chapter 5: Butterfly**

**Jeanette´s POV**

"Brittany..., It's time to go up," I said, while I tried to wake her up. I could tell that she was scared and worried what might happened today.

"You think it will work?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think... I know it will, and then you'll be free from him once and for all," I said, trying to encourage her, which made her smile a little.

"CHILDREN!!!" Miss Miller yelled. "It is time for you to go"

"Are you ready, Brittany?" I asked and smiled at her. She gave me a smile back and nodded.

I went downstairs and saw Eleanor looking at me like she had something on her mind.

"What's,wrong Ellie?" I asked concerned.

"Are you sure its okay to not telling her about Alvin?"

I knew that it wasn't fair to keep it from Brittany, but at the same time she already had a lot pressure on her as it was.

I sighed and said to Eleanor " Look, Ellie. She'll find out sooner or later but right now the most important thing to do today is to bring Michael down. So please, just bear with it for a little longer, okay?" She was about to protest but kept it for herself.

**Brittany´s POV**

I was standing around the corner and overheard their discussion and it felt like my soul froze.

What about Alvin? What happened to him I thought to myself, I tried to keep it out of my mind. I couldn't let my sisters know I was upset, not after everything that they had helped.

I took a deep breath and walked towards them. " Okay, girls, time to give that bastard what he deserves." They looked at me a bit surprised in my change of mood. We said our goodbyes to Miss Miller and went to the bus.

I saw Simon and Theodore standing there waiting, but there was no sign of Alvin. This was making me worried. Why was he late? I wondered if it have to do about with what Eleanor and Jeanette was talking about earlier.

Eleanor went to Theodore and gave him a kiss on his cheek, while Jeanette gave Simon a kiss on the lips.

"What about Alvin?" Jeanette whispered to Simon.

"I convinced Dave to keep him home today, although Alvin was against it... just to be safe. We don't want anything to go wrong today."

_**At the Principal office...**_

Jeanette, Eleanor and I was waiting for Eyheart to take us in.

"Jeanette," I said with concern and grabbed her hand. " Will you tell me the reason why Alvin is not at school today?"

Jeanette's eyes widened. " I told you that he wasn't feeling well today, so he decided to stay home," she said. It was obvious she was lying to me.

"No, I mean the real truth."

"That is the truth," Jeanette said. She was trying her hardest to convince me, but I knew it wasn't the truth.

"Stop lying to me!!!" I shouted "I herd you and Eleanor talking about Alvin like something terrible had happened to him!!" I said. I was still upset as the tears started to form in my eyes.

Jeanette looked at me and knew it was pointless to lie any longer. She sighed and said, "I made a promise not to tell you." She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "You have to understand that this is more important Brittany. I promise when this is over you can go to Alvin and see for yourself." There was a serious look on her face.

"Hey girls!... you wanted to see me?" Eyheart said.

Jeanette held my hand and said, "There's no going back now, Brittany." We went inside Eyheart office and sat down.

"So what's on your mind?" Eyheart asked with curiosity.

"Well, actually it's Brittany who has something to show you," Jeanette said and held my hand, assuring me that everything was going to be all right. I stood up and took off my shirt.

"Goddess Heaven!!!" Eyheart said in shock "Who did this to you?" she asked

I stopped for an moment and started to cry. "It was Michael," I said and my tears flooded.

"The Captain of the football team?" Eyheart asked, while her anger started to swell. "How long had this been going on?"

I putted on my shirt and wiped off some tears from my eyes. "A couple of months. he threaten my life if I told anyone about this."

I gave Eyheart all the information that she needed, and she immediately put on an investigation, and it didn't take long to find proof on Michael. His so called friend snitched on him, because they were afraid that they would go to court with him if they didn't tell.

The police came and took him away, and he looked at me with burning rage in his eyes.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" He shouted at me, while he was dragged to the vehicle " Don't think this is the end. Next time I see you... you're dead. You hear me! YOU ARE DEAD, BRITTANY!!!!!!"

I looked away and sighed in relief. "It's over... it's finally over." The feelings were so overwhelming that I had to lean on to Eleanor, so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Eleanor asked concerned. I smiled at her and began to breath normally.

"Thank you," I said with joy. "Thank you all for your help, and I'm so sorry."

Jeanette shook her head and gave me an hug. Eleanor started to cry and held me a bit too tight.

"You don't need to apologize to us, Britt," Jeanette said.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized yet again. Jeanette sighed and smiled.

I love my sisters so much, and it felt so good knowing that they loved me even more.

I closed my eyes and let them embrace me. There was only one thought that came to my mind. "Alvin," I said silently.

"Did you say something?" Jeanette asked.

"I have to go," I said.

"Hold on Brittany... go where?" Jeanette asked me in confusion. " Oh, you mean, Alvin?"

"Wait, Brittany," Eleanor said. "Would it not be better to visit him after school?"

"You promised me that when this was over I could go see him," I remarked.

"Yeah but..."

"Oh, Ellie, just let her go," Jeanette said and smiled at me.

I started to run as fast as I could to Alvin´s house. I was so thrilled to tell him that Michael was gone. I opened the door and went inside. "Alvin!" I shouted "Where are you?... I have something to tell you." I searched for him, but he was not downstairs. "Maybe he's in his room," I said out loud. I went upstairs and entered his room. He was sitting at his desk. I smiled. "Alvin, I got great news." There was no response from him. He just sat there with his face away from me. "Alvin?... I told everything to Eyheart, and the police had Michael arrested. Aren't you happy?"

"How can you expect me to just forgive you for not telling us in the first place," Alvin said to me, his voice plainly upset. He stood up and turned to me. My eyes widened and I put my hand at my mouth in shock.

"God!" I said in shock "What happened to you?!"

"I was about to beat Michael up, because I was so mad. I didn't do it. You know why?" he asked me while he was getting more angry. " I didn't do it, because of you."

"Me?" I said to him.

"Yes, you, Brittany. Although you were lying to us, the only thing on my mind was to destroy him, but I didn't. I still trusted you so much that I let him beat the crap out of me..., and now you tell me he's gone. You think everything is back to normal. Its not that easy, Brittany... I just have one question for you that I had been wanting to ask you for awhile now... Why the hell didn't you told us what was going on between you and Michael?!!!!" he yelled at me.

I couldn't keep the tears away any longer "I was trying to protect you," I said and tried to smile at him. He looked at me and started to laugh in a 'I can't believe this' kinda way.

"I'm 17, Brittany. I don't need people to protect me I can take care of myself," Alvin shouted at me. I closed my eyes and let him lash out at me. Then suddenly he hugged me and held me tight.

"You dumb girl," Alvin said and I herd how he started to cry. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

I have never seen Alvin cry before, but it only made me happier to know that he wasn't mad at me. "I'm sorry, Alvin... I should had told you," I said and held him closer to me for an moment. It felt like time stopped. It was only him and me. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth spreading, and I could feel his heartbeat.

"Alvin," I said softly and smiled at him, he looked at me with desire in his eyes this made me blush then I suddenly felt the desire too.

We closely leaned forward and our lips were about to touch each other when suddenly my phone rang our faces turned red. We quickly let go of each other as I answered.

"What?!" I said, a bit frustrated. It was Eleanor.

"Have you talked to him yet?" she asked

"Look, Ellie, the time isn't right... can you call me later?" I said and hung up on her. I looked over to Alvin and saw that his face was still red, While he had one hand at the back of the head, he nervously scratched his nose with the other.

I cleared my throat "So ummm... Alvin?... Everything okay now?"

"Yeah, for now," Alvin said and laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, see you later, Alvin," I said and gave him a smile.

"See you later" Alvin replied I went outside and started to walk home I didn't know if I should be happy or pissed at Eleanor interrupting us. "Nice timing, Ellie. A little longer and me and Alvin would have..." I stopped and touched my lips with the tip of my fingers. "What would happened if you hadn't called me?" I asked to myself. "Am I really in love with him?"

I thought back at the moment when we almost kissed each other, and my body started to heat up. I smiled at the thought and went home.

As the days went by things started to go back as it were before I had met Michael, but still at nights I used to just cry. My sisters would be there and comfort me, but I couldn't let that keep me down. Our birthday was coming up, and I wanted it to be perfect.

**Alvin´s POV**

"Alvin, wake up," Simon yelled and tried to shake me awake. I looked at him with anger.

"Okay, Sherlock, give me a good reason not to beat you up for making me wake up so early on a Saturday!" I looked at him, and he could tell that I was serious.

"Okay. Here's a good reason," he said. "We're going to the mall to buy birthday presents for the girls. Is that a good enough for you, Alvin?" Simon said and looked at me like it was a stupid question.

I moaned and put the covering over my head.

"Please, Simon, let me sleep," I whined at him

"Oh, no, you don't," Simon said and pulled the covers away from me.

"Hey, knock it off! Okay I'm getting up," I said, not agreeing to this at all I went up and started to get dressed. "Hey, Simon!" I yelled

"WHAT?!" He replied and sounded a bit stressed.

"I can't decide if I should put on my red polo-neck sweater with the big yellow A or the Yellow one with the red A." There were no response from him and put a grin on my face, knowing that he was really annoyed. "Okay, I'll put on the shirt instead. It looks pretty hot outside... let me see, were is my cap?" I dug through a pile of cloth and found it. I went down and sat down at the breakfast table. Theodore was the one making it. "Man, Theo, that smells good. What is it?"

He handed me a plate and said, "French toast, I hope you like it." Theodore really liked to cook, doesn't he? I thought to myself.

And with delight I accepted the plate and started to dig in.

I looked at Simon reading the newspaper and drank some coffee. Then Theodore came and sat down.

"So, guys, what are you going to give the girls?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking," Simon spoke up. "They have opened a new bookstore at the mall, so I was thinking to give Jeanette a book, maybe a adventure novel or a poetry collection. What about you Theodore?"

"At the Momma Chocolate & Bagel you can engrave names on their pralines so I was thinking to give her something like that," Theodore said. "What are you thinking, Alvin?"

"I am thinking of getting seconds on your French toast," I said, completely changing the subject.

"ALVIN!!!" both Simon and Theodore shouted at me.

"Just kidding," I said and laughed as my brothers just sighed at me.

"But seriously, I don't know what to get for Brittany. When we get there I'm sure that I will find something, and while we are discussing about going to the mall, I want you to know that I'm driving. Okay?"

"And why are you the one driving?" Simon asked me.

"Because I'm oldest, so I am in charge," I said with pride.

"You know that you're only older than me by 5 minutes and like half hour to Theodore?"

"Still that counts," I said and grabbed the keys. Simon sighed and finished his coffee, and Theodore put the plates and mugs in to the dishwasher.

Three days had past since that day, I thought to myself while I started the engine. Three days since Michael were arrested, and when I almost kissed Brittany. That had been in my mind almost the whole time now, and we hadn't even talked about it yet. I used to think to myself if it just was a moment of venerability. It did get kinda emotional back there. I wondered, Was I really in love with her?... I tried to drown out that thought, so I putted on the radio.

_**At the mall...**_

"Okay, guys, how about two hours, and then we'll meet up at the cafeteria?" Simon suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Theodore agreed.

"Whatever," I commented not really caring. We went separated ways to hunt for our gifts to the girls.

"Let's see, what should I get for Brittany... Maybe an hairbrush? she always nags about her hair so... Nah... terrible idea. How about some perfume?... Not a very good image for a guy buying ladies perfume." I scratched the back of my head irritated "Man... why is it so hard to buy a gift for a girl?" I sat down on a bench and was trying to come up with an idea about what to give her.

A ring perhaps?... Oh, come on, Alvin. You just dumped a girl who talked about marriage I argued with myself... Should I give her something like Simon and Theodore was going to give to Jeanette and Eleanor? Well, I'm not a bookworm, and neither is Brittany, and if I was about to give her chocolate she would probably think that I was trying to make her fat or something...

I leaned backwards and gave out a big sigh.

It was hard to think, because I kept thinking back at the moment we almost kissed... I slapped my cheeks and shot up from the bench. I was searching for an hour, and nothing would make a good gift to her. I was about to give up when I passed an jewelery store and at the window I saw an necklace with an motive of an Butterfly. I stood there looking at it for a moment and a memory came up... When I was about twelve years old it was summer and Dave had taken us and the Chipettes out to the country to visit Grandma and Grandpa.

I had an fight with Brittany so she had ran off, and my brothers made me go looking for her. I found her at a flower field. When I was about to go get her thousands of Butterflies flew up, and Brittany was smiling and had completely forget about our fight earlier. She said that she always loved Butterflies, because they reminded of her life the struggle and hardship and later on to be evolved to the beauty of nature.

I always thought that was just her ego speaking, but now I can understand a little of her words.

"I'm getting that one," I said to the owner and pointed at the butterfly necklace.

He smiled at me and said, "A good choice there, lad. It is called the moonlight Butterfly and represents eternal happiness to your soul mate." I handed over the money and my face turned slightly red as I cleared my throat.

"You see, it is for a friend not a girlfriend," I said and tried to change the subject.

The owner looked at me and laughed. "Well, maybe this friend of yours is the special one for you."

I grabbed the bag and hurried outside the store. "What the heck was his problem?" I said to myself. "Soul mate...HA!, That special one...HA!" I stopped and looked at my watch. "It was about an half hour before we'll were supposed to meet up, so I thought that I should probably get going." I went to the cafeteria and sat down. I picked up the necklace from the bag. It was silver with ice blue wings, just like her eyes.

These days every time I think about her, it made me smile.

"Hey Alvin!!" I was startled and saw Theodore coming. "So did you find something for Brittany?" he asked me.

"Yes, Theo, relax. I have a gift for her... by the way, are we supposed to give them their gift _on_ their Birthday?"

"No, we're of course going to celebrate them on Thursday but they wanted to open their gift at the party."

"Right. So where is Simon?" I said and sighed. "I just want to get the hell out of here, go home and spend this day as a normal Saturday."

"With chips and TV?" Theodore asked I just gave him an smile and nodded.

The time went by and finally Simon came. We did what we were supposed to do and we went to the car.

Simon and Theodore were discussing their choices of gift for the girls, and I thought to myself and smiled. I hope Brittany is going to like my gift for her.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the review's and I hope this was a good chapter, and you enjoyed it the next chapter will be sometimes in the future. Live well many wishes **

**From the Chipmunkster. **


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet 16

**Afraid of Love**

**Chapter 6 Sweet 16**

**Alvin's POV**

Each day was a day closer to the Chipettes birthday and I can really tell that they are fully aware of it. At first they seemed calmed and relaxed, but as the days went by they changed from cool and calm to complete and utter panic.

Sure sometimes I could get really eager and looking forward to my birthday, but the girls?... well just let me tell you that sometimes it get really scary to be close to them as they are now.

I woke up as the alarm clock went off. I could barely open my eyes. I tried to find the alarm, so I could shut it off. I searched for no more two minutes, but it felt like an eternity. When I finally found it, I picked it up and looked at the date... Thursday.

"Great, just one more day and the girls will be back to normal." I slowly sat up and scratched my eyes. I was so tired. Brittany had been texting me all night to remind me that her birthday was coming up.

I yawned and dozed off for a moment. Then I pulled myself together and blindfolded, I searched for some cloth to put on.

I stumbled to the stairs and made it to the breakfast table. I carefully rested my head at it and saw that Simon and Theodore were also half asleep.

"Did they pull an all nighter at you, too?" I asked and smiled at them. They looked at me and could only nod. "Please, Theo, be my hero and give me some coffee, please." He yawned and filled a cup for me.

"Here you go, Alvin... I made it extra strong just to be safe. If we're going to make through this day, we'll need it," Theodore said and handed me the cup. I smiled and gladly started to sip from it. I turned my eyes to Simon who had his nose in a book.

"How the hell can you be studying now when you were up the whole night?!" I asked and looked at Simon like he was some kind of freak.

"I have to do something that will make my brain start... And for me that is Astronomy and Biology. It's better than any caffeine drinks in the world," Simon answered, while he adjusted his glasses.

I just rolled my eyes and finished my coffee.

"We should get going, or we will be late," Theodore reminded.

I sighed and forced myself outside. We met up with the Chipettes, and together we wandered to the bus. The different between us and the Chipettes today was that they were like little rays of sunshine, and we were the clouds blocking the light, or at least that was how I felt.

"Happy birthday, Babe," Simon said and gave Jeanette a passionate kiss. She smiled and returned the favor.

"H-Happy birthday, Eleanor," Theodore said, while his face turned red. Eleanor giggled and kissed him on the lips and gave him a hug.

And Brittany... When I saw her, all I could do was gaze at her. She was wearing a mini blue jeans skirt and a sleeveless pink shirt that showed her cute and slim belly. Her auburn was loose and flowing. I had completely forgotten that I was tired. She looked so good that there were no words for it.

"Alvin?" she said and smiled at me. She had hinted that I was checking her out. "Don't you have something to say to me?" She said and looked at me seductively like she was teasing me.

"Oh, well. sorry about that... Happy birthday, Brittany," I said and felt a little embarrassed and nervous when she looked at me.

"Well thank you," Brittany said and gave me a hug.

I was a little unsure if I should put my arms around her or let her do the hugging. "Oh, look there's the bus," I said, trying to think about something else.

Brittany let go of me and looked a little bit disappointed. I hurried inside and sat down. My body felt warm, and I could still smell her perfume on me. There was no doubt anymore. I was in love with her. Everything she did made me heat up. I have had over 30 girlfriends over the years, so I should have the confident to ask her out. I couldn't understand it. There was just something so different with Brittany when I get to close to her. It's like I was under some sort of spell. When she smiled it made my knees weak, and when I looked in to her eyes it stunned me. She wasn't like the other girls. When I was with her I felt happy.

"Is this seat taken, or can I sit on you're lap?"

I opened my eyes and saw Brittany. My face turned slightly red. "Oh, sorry, Britt," I said and scooted over. She giggled and sat down next to me.

"You have been apologizing to me a lot lately. What gives?" she asked and smiled.

"What?... Well, it's you're birthday today. I don't want to be rude or anything." She looked at me surprised at the answer, and then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked and looked confused by her behavior,

"You not rude to me?... You are always rude." She laughed even more this time. I couldn't help but laugh at it myself.

"Well, sorry for trying to be nice for a change." I kept on laughing. Then suddenly Brittany gave me a light peck on my cheek. I went mute for a moment and looked at her. "What was that for?" I asked as she giggled.

"That's for you being so sweet at me today," she said and rested her head at my shoulder, while she held my hand. "Don't forget tonight, Alvin."

"Yes, Brittany, I know that we are going to have a birthday dinner at your house tonight," I said and gave out a slight sigh.

"What?!... is it that much of a hassle for you to be there to night?" Brittany said and punched me at the stomach.

"No..., No. It's not that. I'm just a little tired. That's all." We arrived, and I saw Bobby waiting for me at the entrance.

"There's my best bud, the Heartbreaker!!" Bobby said out loud and pointed at me.

I just rolled my eyes. I was still too tired to argue with him about that nickname of mine, but Bobby seemed different today. I could tell that he was happier than usual.

"Mind if I ask why you are so happy?" I asked him with slight curiosity.

"I thought you would never ask," he said excitedly. "I have found her."

"Who?" I asked. This was getting more interesting.

"I have found my special one," Bobby said and clenched at his heart with joy.

"No shit... Anyone I know?" I asked and put my arm on his shoulder and congratulated him.

"My Red Queen Linda," Bobby said and gave out a lovely sigh.

"Linda?" I let go of him and tried to figure out which one he meant. "Do you mean Linda Swanson, that red-haired chick?! I thought she hated you!" I said, surprised in his choice "When did these pieces fall together?"

"It was nothing in particular. I guess the seed of love finally flourished between us. I asked her to be my date for the Chipettes Sweet 16, and she said yes... but enough of me. I have noticed that Brittany has been all over you lately. So I guess there's love between you two, now?" Bobby asked and put a grin on his face.

"What?!... No, it's nothing like that. She always gets like this around her birthdays." I didn't lie to him. As long I could remembered once a year Brittany had always act like this when it came to her birthday.

"Is that so?" Bobby said, not really buying it. "So you haven't asked her to be your date at the party?"

"Well, no... I mean I'm considering it... I mean she is my friend and all, so I guess." Then suddenly the bell rang. I sighed in relief. _Saved by the bell, _I thought to myself. "I'll see you later, Bobby."

"Take care, Heartbreaker."

All day I was thinking about asking her to be my date at the party, but I couldn't. Every time I tried my mouth shut down. I couldn't get a word out, and it was starting to get ridiculous.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself. At the dinner tonight I'm sure am going to ask her.

**At the Seville's house...**

"So have you confessed your love to Brittany yet?" Simon asked me and looked at me like it was obvious that I was nervous.

"What do you mean, Si?... I'm her friend... nothing more," I said denying it.

"So you still play that game?... Look, Alvin do you know why I know that you have fallen for Brittany?... Because You look at her like I did when I had it hard time confessing it to Jeanette," Simon said, while he put his hand at my shoulder. "A piece of advice... Whatever the worst thing you can think of might happened won't happened."

I gave him a smile "It's ironic, isn't it, Simon?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean, Alvin?"

"That the girl who is my rival and who I always fight with turned out to be a girl that I love,"

"Not at all. I had always thought that you two fight with each other, because you cared for each other. I'm not the one that's supposed to know about your feelings... Brittany is, so tell her tonight," Simon said, trying to encourage me.

"Simon!!, Alvin!! Get ready. We will be going in one hour!!" Dave yelled.

I took out a suit and jumped in the shower. Later on, I put on some cologne and get dressed.

As Dave drove us to the Millers I tried to come up with something say to ask Brittany about the party. I thought of what Simon had told me. Whatever the worst thing I can think of might happened won't happened.

Okay, first thing I do when I enter that door is to ask her out. I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. When it opened I stunned and gazed upon her beauty once again, She was wearing a dark blue dress where the right leg had an opening so you could see her long sexy leg, and her hair was set in a long ponytail. She smelled of roses, and her lips were covered with lip gloss, which sparkled in the moonlight. Its was unbelievable how gorgeous a chipmunk could look.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Welcome, everybody, and please come in," She said greeting us.

Operation ask Brittany out had failed yet again. We went inside and congratulated the girls, and Miss Miller started to talk about her 16th Birthday while she served the roast beef. When we were finished with dinner, Miss Miller and Dave went to the living room to give us some private time with the girls. Jeanette went over and sat down on Simon's lap and kissed him, while Eleanor and Theodore went upstairs,

Then there was Brittany... She had opened the balcony door and looked at me like she wanted me to come with her. I rose up from my chair and followed her out.

"So how do you feel being 16 now?" I asked her, while my eyes were locked on her. She smiled and rested her arms at the railing, while she looked up at the night sky.

"Everything is great and all, but I am a little nervous about the party tomorrow night. Everyone has high hopes that it will turn out great," she said, a little troubled.

"So are you going to wear that dress tomorrow?" I asked and my face turned slightly red. Brittany giggled and started to pose for me.

"Why?... do you like what you see?" she asked, teasing me.

"You look great," I said to her. Brittany stopped posing and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Alvin?... But I'll have another one on tomorrow night... Disappointed?" she asked and took my hand and held it gently. I looked into her eyes and drifted away. I was under her spell again.

I decided that I have to ask her. It was now or never. "Brittany?" I said "May I be you're date at you're sweet 16 party tomorrow night?" I finally asked her. Her eyes widened it was like she had been waiting for me to ask her that.

"Yes, Alvin, I would be honored," she said and held on to me and closed her eyes. "You smell nice, Alvin."

I felt a little nervous then she looked at me. She was so cute. She closed her eyes and pouted her lips like she wanted me to kiss her. My heart raced as I closely headed for her lips.

"BRITTANY!!!" Miss Miller yelled as she open the door "It's time to cut the cake, so please, come inside or you'll get a cold." I clenched my fist in frustration at Miss Miller for breaking the mood.

"We will be right there," Brittany replied as I noticed that she was upset we both went inside.

The rest of the evening we talked about our future as singers and the sweet 16 party.

It turned out that the party would be at the Millers, so Miss Miller was going to stay over at a friend's. While we were at school, Gregory was going to set everything up so it will be finished later that night when the party was about to begin.

We said goodbye and wished the girls happy birthday one last time, before we left. Brittany gave me a note and asked me to read it when I got home.

I went upstairs and laid down at my bed and unfolded the note. "What do you think of me?" I read out loud That question was on my mind the whole night.

**Friday just moments until the party will began...**

**Brittany's POV**

I sat by my desk and brushed my hair while I looked at the mirror. I saw Eleanor was checking me out.

"Wow, look at you, Brittany" Eleanor said amazed. "You sure are going to be the prettiest girl tonight." she sighed and looked at me as if she were jealous.

I smiled. "Funny that was the exactly the same thing I thought when I saw you and Jeanette dressed up for tonight."

"Really? Do you think so?" Eleanor said as her self-esteem rose.

"Of course, I always believe that when we dress up," I said and giggled.

Eleanor was wearing a simple green dress that came just above the knee and had a right amount of cleavage. Tonight she was going to show everyone that she was daring. Jeanette was wearing a tight classy purple and blue dress with white gloves that showed that she was smart but elegant as well, while I was wearing a backless dark red dress with spaghetti straps that shimmered in the light.

Suddenly we heard cars coming.

"Oh my god!... The guests is arriving," Eleanor squeaked as she hurried to the door to great our guests.

I set my hair loose and sprayed some perfume on me and headed downstairs as well. Then I signaled to the band to start playing. The first guests had arrived and many more was coming. Then finally the boys came.

"Hi, Jeanette, happy sweet 16," Simon said and gave her a kiss.

"Happy sweet 16 Eleanor," Theodore said and kissed her as well.

Then there was Alvin. he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I took a closer look at him. He was so handsome wearing his red cap as always and a black suit. I wondered if he had read the note yet.

"Happy sweet 16, Brittany. You look wonderful."

"Thank you," I said and hugged him. He then gave me a rose. I smelled it and smiled. "Come on, Alvin, let's dance."

I dragged him to the dance floor as music started to slow down. As we started dance I held him as close as I could to me and smelled his cologne. He smelled like a true man. I never wanted this song to end, but eventually it did. This didn't end the night. It was going on the whole night.

We hung to the bar, talked with some friends and danced even more. This was the happiest moment in my life. A couple of hours later the music started to get too loud for me, and I was getting a headache.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked concerned "Are you feeling all right?"

I looked at him and smiled. "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. Enjoy yourself. I'll be right back." I scooted across the crowds and went out the backdoor. I was standing in the backyard away from the crowds. I rubbed my temples with my hands trying to ease the pain a bit. I started to think of Alvin. "He is such a gentleman. I hope that I finally might kiss him tonight." I giggled at the thought.

"Hi, there, babe." I heard a familiar voice call me from behind. I turned around gasping as my blood froze.

"M-Michael?!!" I was paralyzed in fear. "What? Why are you here? You're suppose to be in jail!"

"Is that how a girlfriend is supposed to talk to her man?" Michael said and approach me.

"Stay the hell away from me, you bastard. I'm calling the police," I said, threatening him. He just looked at me and began to laugh.

"You still talk back at me," Michael said in a hostile voice. "Didn't I say that I hate it when people talk back at me... Brittany?!!"

I turned around and started to run, but Michael grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. He then dragged me out of sight from the rest of the crowd. He pinned me down, so I couldn't move. I tried to break loose, but there was no use. He started to kiss me, and I started to cry and shriek for help.

"Somebody, please help me!!!!!" I cried out, but Michael only laughed. The music was drowning my calls. "Aallviiiin" I yelled as loud as I could. The tears flooded from my eyes even more.

"Haven't you understand that no one will come... You know I was really disappointed at you for turning me in. Let this be a warning."

I was starting to give up hope. "Alvin!!! Please, help me!!!"

"You bastard!!!"

I looked up and saw Alvin. He grabbed Michael and landed a punch at his face and threw him away from me. Alvin _had_ come to check on me. I had no time to contemplate the thought, when Michael jumped on him and locked him on the ground and began to hit him hard and continuously. I got up and grabbed Michael's arm trying to help Alvin, but he just pushed me away.

This made Alvin furious he got his arm loose and got a clean hit at Michael's nose, which made him stumble back. Alvin shoot up from the ground grabbed Michael and kneed his stomach. He fell to his knees, and then Alvin landed a powerful hit with his right fist. Michael fell to the ground unconscious. Alvin was exhausted, so he had to sit down.

"Oh, my god, Alvin!!" I yelled. I was worried and ran to him. I held on to him, and I started to cry. "Thank you. Alvin. Thank you so much... God! Look at you. You're bleeding. Come let's get inside, and I'll give you some ice for that eye." He grabbed my hand.

"No, wait, Brittany." I stopped and looked confused at him "You go inside, and I'll call the police. Then I will go home."

"What?!... No, Alvin, come, let's..."

"You have guests. Please, finish the party and let me take care of this. Please, Brittany." He begged.

"But...!"

"A sweet 16 only happen to you once," he said, gently caressing my cheek. "Can you do this for me?"

"It won't be the same without you," I said, holding onto him while trying to keep the tears away.

"Sure it will," Alvin said and gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. He lifted up Michael's body and sneaked off. I wiped the tears from my eyes and went back inside.

The party held on for awhile, even if it didn't felt like a party anymore. I was so worried about Alvin.

"Brittany," Simon came up to me and said. He looked irritated.

"What is it?" I asked and looked concerned.

"It seemed that Alvin went home and had a major fight with Dave, so he ran off... I was starting to wonder where he could be, so Theodore and I are going to go look for him."

"Wait! I´ll go with you," I said but Simon stopped me.

"Hold on. You have a party, so..."

"Oh, shut up!!!" I shouted, losing my temper with him. "He's my date, so I'm going to go look for him."

I scooted Simon away from me and went outside to look for Alvin. I tried to figure out where he could be. I stopped, and a thought came to me. I remembered the last time Alvin had this kind of fight with Dave, and he ran off. He was he hiding at the park that time, so I started to run as fast as I could. I searched for him for a while and saw him sitting under a oak tree next to the pond. I sighed in relief and was about to call Dave and tell him that I had found him, but I hesitated for a moment and walked up to him slowly.

"There you are," I said to him. He was startled and looked at me surprised to see me.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

I sat down next to him and hit his arm. "I was worried about you, you idiot."

"But what about your party?" he asked me.

"You're my date, so I guess for me this is where the party is." I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out at the water reflecting in the moonlight. Then suddenly the moon became cloudy, so the sky appeared darker.

"Oh, I had completely forgot... here Brittany." I looked curiously at him as he reached in his pocket and handed me a small package. I opened it and gazed at it.

"It's so beautiful, Alvin." He helped me put it on. I smiled at him but it was hard to see him in the dark. "Alvin?" I asked him.

"Hm... what Brittany?"

"What do you think of me?" I asked and blushed.

"Wh-What?" Alvin asked embarrassed.

"You heard me."

"Well... where to begin. Sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass. I think you like to piss me off, because you always try to pick fights with me. You're competitive over everything..." I didn't argue with him, because I really wanted to know how he felt about me. "But I respect you. You're funny, smart, caring and..." Before he said that last word the clouds cleared and the moonlight had lightened us up, so he had a better view of me. " And you're beautiful," he said to me. My face turned red from embarrassment, and I looked away.

"What did you say?" I asked he held my chin and made me look at him.

"You heard me. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life," Alvin said and smiled at me as he started to lean forward. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. We kissed. We finally kissed. I putted my arms around him and carefully laid him on the grass with me on top of him still kissing. I felt like this would lasted forever.

"Oh. my god. Alvin... what just happened?" I said, while we ended the kiss. We were heavily breathing. Alvin smiled and gently touched my cheek.

"I don't know. Something like this," he said and gave me another kiss.

This time with even more passion. I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to feel his tongue touching mine. It had a sweet taste. We ended it, and I looked at him and laughed a little. Then I started to cry.

"Hey, why are you so sad? Was it that bad?" Alvin said and wiped of some tears from my eyes.

"I'm not sad, silly. I'm just so happy," I said and kissed his neck and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and heard his heartbeat, while Alvin was playing with my hair. "This is the best gift anyone have given me," I said and sighed lovingly.

"So you didn't like the butterfly then," Alvin said and joked around.

I laughed "Don't bust the mood, Alvin." He laughed and gave me another kiss.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you, too... Alvin."

**Chapter 6 ladies and gentleman so Alvin and Brittany have finally found each other. What will happened next? I don't really know for myself but something good. Please, wait for chapter 7 from Chipmunkster.**


	7. Chapter 7 Afraid of Love

**Afraid of Love**

**Chapter 7 Afraid of Love**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for the reviews every time I read it makes me smile and I can't really believe that you like my story that much. I love you all.**

**But now for what you really came for the continue of my story here is chapter 7.**

**Brittany's POV**

As we laid in the grass I tried to figure out if this was a dream or reality. It felt so unreal that I had kissed him. I gave Alvin another kiss just to confirm it.

I looked in his eyes, and it seemed that he couldn't believe it either. He smiled and held me close to him. "Alvin?" I said

"Hm?... what is it, babe?"

"Do wanna talk about what happened between you and you're father?" I asked concerned, and I noticed that he became really troubled with that question.

"Well, sometimes I can get really mad at him," he said and sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it? It might make you will feel better." He looked at me and couldn't help to smile a little.

"It all started after I left the party... I dumped Michael's body on a bench, and then I called the police. They came and took Michael in once more. I gave them the details of what had happened so now Michael will be in jail... permanently.

"Then I went home, and when Dave saw me, he started to yell. He asked what I had done. I tried to explain what happened but he didn't even try to understand. He suggested that I would had called the police first instead of rescuing you. I mean, what the hell is that for a kinda choice? Then I started to argue that if I had called the police instead, Michael could have hurt you even more than he had. He just wouldn't listened, so I called him a selfish idiot and slammed the door after me and ran off." I looked at Alvin and noticed that he was really angry.

"You know, Alvin? I don't think that he said that, because that he didn't care," I said. "Only that he was worried that you would get hurt too."

"I know... but the way he said it just made me so angry... Sometimes it feels like he still treats me like I still was eight years old, and he doesn't believe that I can take care of myself," Alvin said as he started to calm down. We were quiet for some time, and I playfully fingered on Alvin's chest. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Alvin, how about we go to Dave and talk this one out. He is probably worried, and I'm sure that he'll want to apologize and tell you what he really meant." He smiled at me

"Can we wait for another 5 minutes. I would like to be with you for a little longer," he asked. I smiled and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Sure," I said and let him embrace me for a little longer. We got up and started to walk to Alvin's house. The night breeze made me shiver. Alvin noticed this and gave me his jacket to keep me warm. I smiled and held his arm as we walked.

He opened the door, and I saw that my sisters and Alvin's brothers were home. Dave looked like a wreck. Eleanor came up to me and started to cry. My eyes widened of surprise.

"Hey... what's wrong Ellie why are you crying?" She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears.

"Dave told us about Michael's assault on you. That son of a bitch even manage to ruin or sweet 16," Eleanor said, as she started to cry even more "We're just so relived that you're not hurt."

Jeanette ran to Alvin and hugged him

"Thank you, Alvin, for rescuing my sister. When I noticed that Brittany wasn't feeling well and went outside I should have gone with her," Jeanette said, while she tried to put the blame on herself.

"Hey... Jean, it's not you're fault. Nobody would have known that Michael was going to show up at the party," Alvin said while he tried to comfort her.

"Alvin, Brittany..." I looked up and saw. Dave he had a worried yet relived look on his face. My sisters took Alvin's brothers upstairs, so we could talk in private with Dave.

Alvin looked at Dave with disappointment.

"What now?" Alvin asked. It was obvious that Alvin was still mad. "Are you still going to say that Michael should have hurt Brittany instead?"

"Alvin, you know that was not what I really meant," Dave said.

"Then tell me what the hell was I suppose to do?!" Alvin looked at Dave with serious eyes.

"You should have thought of something else to confront him with. Violence is not the only option. I mean you could have ended in hospital and..."

"I hate when you do that," Alvin said, cutting Dave off. Alvin couldn't even look in Dave's eyes.

"What was that now?" Dave asked him. Alvin shoot up from the couch and started to yell.

"I hate when you still treat me like a child!!... coming up with something else?! Bullshit, Dave, pure bullshit!!! You have to wake up and see that I'm not a child anymore. I am an adult, and I can make my own choices. My choice was to save Brittany!!" I was frightened. I have never seen Alvin this angry before, and Dave couldn't say a word. He was speechless.

"Alvin, please calm down," I begged him, but there was no use.

"No, Brittany, I have been ignoring this to long. I have to say this." Alvin looked into Dave's eyes once more. "Ever since that incident when I was eight years old you have been so over protected of me and always getting into my problems. Sure, back then I needed it, but I have moved on!!."

Dave started to yell back. "What do you mean?! I don't get in your problems!"

"Let's take my visit to Eyheart for an example. You didn't even let me try to explain. You got in my way, because you were worried that I would get into more trouble!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dave said angrily. "You say that I treat you like a child?! Well, maybe you should stop acting like one!!!."

"ENOUGH!!!!!" I couldn't stand it anymore they both looked at me shocked as I started to cry. "Please stop fighting, both of you. This was supposed for you to make up... not fighting worse with each other... Dave, I can't say that I agree with you're suggestion. I'm glad that Alvin was able to save me... and, Alvin, you have to understand how worried a parent can get, but this fight is pointless. You two love each other, don't you?" Dave and Alvin looked at each other and felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Alvin" Dave said, making the first move by apologizing first. "But you have to understand that you, Simon, and Theodore are my only sons, and it's hard for me to see you grown up. I've kind of ignored it. I still see you as those baby chipmunks who was left on my front door, and I hate to see you get hurt," Dave said as small tears started to roll from his eyes.

"I'm sorry to Dave," Alvin said. "I'm sorry for calling you a selfish idiot, but you must stop looking at me like a child and let me handle my own problems. Its not like I don't value your opinion, but I cant blindly follow every one of them."

They have following both calmed down, and Dave gave Alvin an hug. I couldn't help but smile._ A true bonding between father and son_, I thought to myself.

After we had a long talk with Dave, we finally came to an understanding. I called my sisters, and we were about to go home. Alvin walked me to the door. We were saying our goodbyes to the boys, when Alvin grabbed my hand dragged me to him and kissed me. Dave, Alvin's brothers and my sisters mouth dropped in surprise.

"How about a movie tomorrow?" he whispered in my ear. My face turned red. Then I smiled and nodded

"Sure, Alvin, I would love that," I said as me and my sisters walked home. I couldn't help to notice that my sisters wanted to ask me. I smiled and sighed. "Okay, Okay you may ask."

"Oh, my god, Brittany!" Both Eleanor and Jeanette screamed with joy and hugged me.

"When did this happened?" Eleanor asked.

"Just recently he was so romantic. We were at the park, and the he gave me the perfect kiss. I have never felt like this before, and , when I kissed Alvin it felt that is was suppose to happened. It was like our lips were made for each other, and the way he treated me was just perfect," I said with true love in my words.

"I'm so happy for you two," Jeanette said. "I knew that sooner or later you two would end up together"

"Did Alvin give you that necklace?" Eleanor asked and pointed at it. "It's really pretty"

I grabbed it and held it close and smiled. Eleanor opened the door for us, and we went inside. I walked upstairs and entered my room. I putted on an some pajamas sat down at my desk and started to brush my hair I picked up a picture of Alvin. I looked at it and started to sing in a slow tone.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you... I told the witch doctor I was in love with you... and then the witch doctor he told me what to do..." I giggled and kissed the picture " He told me Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah ting tang walla walla bing bang." I laid down at my bed and fall asleep that night I dreamed of when Alvin kissed me. For the first time in long time I felt secure and not worried over anything.

*****

The next day I woke up with a smile. I picked up my cellphone and texted Alvin: "Alvin, are you awake?"

I got a text back: "How are you feeling, babe" I putted on a smile and texted: "Knowing that we are together just makes me happy." I went downstairs to see that Miss Miller were making breakfast. I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh my, you sure are in a good mood today, Brittany," Miss Miller said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm just happy that I have you."

"Well, thank you, Brittany. Why don't you sit down and let me give you something to eat sweetheart." I joined my sisters, and I started humming a song both Eleanor and Jeanette giggled.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Jeanette said. "It's just so wonderful to see you this happy."

"Yeah... by the way do you and Alvin have and plans for today?" Eleanor asked

"Well, he said we were going to see a movie and..."we heard the door bell.

"Sit down, children. I'll get it," Miss Miller said and opened the door "Alvin? What a nice surprise. Please, come in." My eyes widened as I got up and ran to the door and kissed him.

"Alvin? What are you doing here so early?."

"Last time I checked we had a date today.""

"Yes but there are no movie theaters open this early"

"Oh, but the movie is the last thing we are going to do today," Alvin said and held me close. I looked back to see that Jeanette, Eleanor and even Miss Miller was spying on us.

"Umm, guys, maybe some private here." I gleamed at them as they hasty left us alone. I set my eyes on Alvin once more and smiled. "What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"How about we first go to the park. I want to reenactment from last night..." I smiled at that thought. "Then we'll have some lunch I know a good place, then maybe we have some time to take a walk at the beach. Finally, we'll have diner at the Blue Diamond, and then we will be off to the movie."

My eyes widened "The Blue Diamond?! That's the finest restaurant in town. Reservations can sometime take weeks... how did you pull that off?" I asked, shocked

"I can say that being a rock star sure comes handy." Alvin smiled slyly. "So get dressed and we will be off." I squeaked and hugged him. I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower I had to do this fast. I didn't want Alvin to wait to long. I dried my hair and my sisters helped me to put on some proper cloths. I ran downstairs and jumped in Alvin's arms. Then he carried me outside.

"Wow, Alvin, Dave let you borrow his Cabriolet?" he smiled and kissed me.

"Only the best for my number one girl." He putted me down and started the engine, and our date had began. First, we went to the park and laid down at the same oak tree as yesterday. I kissed him passionately.

"This was a great idea. I never knew that you were this romantic." He gently touched my cheek. He smiled and looked in my eyes.

"I'm full of surprises." I kissed him again

"I bet you are." This was so wonderful. We just held each other. I looked at Alvin as he looked at me with dreamy eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I asked he stroked my hair.

"You, of course... Brittany? Why didn't we realize sooner that we loved each other?"

I buried my head in his chest and sighed lovingly.

"I don't know. I guess we are stupid for not realizing it." Alvin kissed my head.

"I mean, we always fought and competed with each other, and still you were always the girl of my dreams all along." I looked at Alvin and smiled.

"Wow, you sure is all lovey dovey when you want to be."

"And there's more where that came from... By the way, are you hungry? It's lunch time." When I thought about, I realized that I was getting kind of hungry.

"Can we wait for 5 minutes. I just want to be with you a little longer." Alvin smiled and embraced me. Later on we got up and went to the car and he drove us to the city. We got to a restaurant that I was unfamiliar with, but the view was wonderful. It was central with a huge fountain. The water sparkled in the sun. "Is this a new place?" I asked him. " I have never seen this place before." We got some menus. Everything in it sounded so delicious.

"It's kinda new, only been open for a couple of month, Alvin said. "And I ensure you that you will not be disappointed." We ordered and started to talk about school, some of our favorite songs. We laughed and had a really good time. We later went to the beach and walked on the sand and felt the sea water touch our feet. I started to run, and Alvin chased me. I tripped and fell to the ground, but Alvin came up to me to see if I was all right. I grabbed his shirt and dragged him close and kissed him. We rolled around in the sand and just kissed. the only thing I could think of was his tongue on mine. I was so happy. When we ended the kiss, we were both heavily breathing.

"I love you, Alvin, so much" I couldn't help but to cry out of happiness, and Alvin kissed my tears.

"I love you too, Brittany."

I loved hearing him say that. I knew I would never grow tired of. We wiped the sand off us and started to walk along the beach as the sun set. Alvin drove me home to prepare for the diner. Eleanor and Jeanette wasn't home. They had dates with Simon and Theodore tonight.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, then we will be of for diner and the movie," Alvin said.

I went inside and walked to the shower. I opened my wardrobe and tried to pick a dress I decided to go for a red one, knowing that it was his favorite color. I putted on some make up and posed in the mirror. I heard Alvin coming, and I open the door and spun around for him.

"How do I look?" I asked Alvin. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Like an angel who has fallen from heaven."

I giggled "Thank you, Alvin."

I sat down, and we were off to the Blue Diamond. I was so excited I have never been there before. Alvin got our reservation and we entered. My eyes widened in amazement. Everything was so elegant and beautiful. We sat down. I looked around and saw that they have had a live orchestra, and Alvin requested a special song for me. He gently took my hand and led me to the dance floor, and we danced while we waited for our meals. The song ended and the other guests gave us applause. I felt a little embarrassed but didn't mind it. After diner the only thing left was the movie. I felt a little sad, because I wanted this to last forever.

We didn't really pay too much attention. We had our eyes at each other. He leaned forward and kissed me, and I gladly accepted. We didn't realize that the movie had ended. I couldn't remember what the movie was about, not that I really cared. I rested my head on Alvin shoulder, as he drove me home. I kissed him a last time for tonight.

"Thank you, Alvin," I said. "This was no doubt the best day in my life."

"The best day in your life so far," Alvin said. I smiled and waved to him, until he was out of sight. I opened the door and saw Jeanette and Eleanor. They came up to me excitedly. I didn't have to guess what they wanted.

"So, how was your date with the love doctor?" Eleanor asked.

I smiled "I never knew that there was such a thing as a perfect day."

I danced my way upstairs and putted on my pajamas and laid down with a smile and drifted away into dreamland. Every day was something new to me, and Alvin was now a part of my life.

As the days went by I noticed that there was something wrong with him. He started to call off our dates, and it felt like he was avoiding me. I tried to talk with him about it but he always changed the subject, and it was really beginning to hurt me.

**Wednesday**

Miss Miller was giving us an ride to school. I sat down and looked out with anger.

"You have to talk with him I'm sure he has some reason for acting like this," Jeanette said

I shook my head. "So I just was like all those other girls he dated... just temporary."

"No, that's impossible," Jeanette said. "You're not like those other girls. You're his soul mate. and it's your duty to confront him and make him talk when you have problems."

I looked at her. "Okay, but this will be the last time he ignores me... let's see. Alvin has basketball practice today, so he can't escape me there. I was right there, I was angry. I gleamed at him, and he felt coldness running through his spine.

"Okay, boys, you may take five and later we will talk about accuracy techniques," their coach said. I walked with angry steps towards Alvin and dragged him out of there.

"Brittany, what the hell is your problem?!" I slapped him.

"What the hell is _my_ problem?!!... I should ask you the same question." I started to cry. "Why are you avoiding me?" Alvin looked down and said nothing. "So this is it. I'm just like the other girls you have dated."

"What? No, Brittany... you mean everything to me."

"Then tell me, because the way you are acting breaks my heart," I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "So I guess you deserve that nickname. Heartbreaker."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Alvin said and sat down. He grabbed his hands together, and I saw how they were shaking. My anger changed to worry. I sat down on my knees and caringly held his hands. I looked at Alvin with concern in my eyes.

"Alvin, I really want this to work, but if you don't share you're feelings I don't know how this will work out."

"Promise me that you wont get mad at me when I tell you."

I looked at Alvin confused. "That depends. You'll have to say it first, so please, go on." I begged him.

"Brittany..., have you ever been Afraid of Love?"

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just like I said. Have you ever been Afraid of Love?"

"No, I can't say that I have. I mean it was hard for me to trust boys, but that changed when I met you."

"I was eight years old. It was two years before we met you girls. I might have been young, but that girl was the love of my life. Her name was..." Alvin hesitated.

"Please go on," Brittany said. "Who was it?"

"Her name was Charlene, the Chipette."

My eyes widened "Chipette?... but that is..."

"That's the name I picked for you."

"Why didn't you tell us this mean that we have stolen her stage name? What happened between you two."

"I'm sorry, Brittany. She no longer goes by that name anymore, and when the audience was booing at you I had to come up with something fast. That name was the only thing that came in my mind... Charlene was my first love. We met her when our singing career was still budding. She was working for another company and offered us help. I sang a duet with her and she kissed me. We were together for a year, and then suddenly she disappeared. I called her, but she never called me. I tried to visit her, but I was always thrown out the studio. She didn't want to see me anymore. She quit singing when she was offered a job as an movie actor. When I finally was able to get to her, she said that I slowed her career down. She said her biggest mistake was to be together with me. I was devastated. I didn't sleep or eat. I could never trust another girl, but then you came and saved me. I loved you since the first day I saw you, but I was still afraid so I started to date other girls instead. When they got to close to me, I broke up with them, but I don't want to lose you. I'm just scared that you'll stop loving me."

I kissed Alvin and held him close. "So this is why you have been acting weird. You were afraid that I would stop loving you?... You thought that I was going to break up with you?... Alvin, as long as I am alive I would never break up with you or stop loving you... Do you know what happened to that Charlene?" I asked him.

"Not a clue, and I don't care. I'm sorry for not letting you know."

I hugged him. " It's okay. I'm glad that we talked. It really meant a lot to me... and, Alvin?"

"What Brittany?"

"You no longer need to be Afraid of Love... ever again." To Be Continued

**Sob.. Sob... Alvin was really hurt by Charlene. I just made that up. I hope that you loved this chapter and there will be more, a future chapter will come sooner or later and once more thank you all for you're wonderful reviews. When I feel sad I just need to read them. **

**See you next time from the Chipmunkster.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sweden

**Chapter 8: Sweden**

**Alvin´s POV**

I was a fool to ever believe that Brittany would stop loving me, and I would do anything to make her happy. I also knew that it would be problem when the world will found out that we we're dating each other, not only would the paparazzi be all over us, but I knew that both Brittany and me had some obsessed fans that would do anything to separate us. I wasn't going to let that frightened me. If someone was trying to separate us, then I was going to fight it.

I looked at Brittany and thought of how happy I was.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked me and smiled.

"I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life." Brittany's face became slightly red and gave me a kiss for that answer. She sat on my lap and suddenly she became serious.

"Alvin, I think we should take it slow in the beginning, I mean that Charlene must have hurt you really bad, and I believe it would only make our relationship better."

I heard my coach yell, I sighed. "Sorry, Brittany, but I have to go. I'll see you later." I gave her an kiss and went back to practice. As I was aiming for the basket I started to think how good my life was right now. I had the perfect girlfriend, my grades are improving in school and I was getting along with Dave much better... when I thought of it I remembered that Dave had a surprise for us when we got home.

**At the Seville's...**

"What do you think the surprise will be about?" Theodore asked curiously, looking towards Simon.

"Beats me," he said. "Something good, I guess." We heard a car coming. It was Dave he had a big smile on his face as he entered the house.

"Sit down, boys,"Dave said. "I have some great news for you." All three of us sat down at the couch and eagerly waited for Dave to tell us what the big surprise was all about. "Are you ready? We're going to Stockholm to perform at the Globen, and not only that, it also will have a world wide broadcast." _Stockholm,_ I thought of myself, trying to figure out just where it was.

"That's Scotland right?" I said, believing I had figure it out then I heard a sigh from Simon.

"No, Alvin, that's Sweden... when I think of it we have never been there before."

"Isn't it going to be fun?" Dave asked.

"Wow! Of course its going to be," Theodore said. It seemed that he was the most excited of all of us. "Sweden the blue and yellow, I've heard that their food is great, and their country is one of the most beautiful in existence." With that, Theodore hurried upstairs and started to pack.

I smiled. "Yes, and I have heard that girls are quiet and adorable." Simon pinched me. " Ow, Simon, what the hell?" I said and gleamed angrily at him.

"You could imagine what Brittany would do to you if she knew that you were going to flirt with the Swedish girls," Simon said and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Relax I'm just joking," I said. "Brittany is my only girl."

"About the girls?... Dave are the Chipettes coming as well?" Simon asked Dave.

"No, sorry, guys, but our Swedish agent only requested you guys."

"Oh, man, that's sucks," I said, feeling disappointed. This meant that I'm going to be away from her. "And how long will this trip be?" I asked Dave.

"Just over the weekend. You'll be home when school start on Monday."

I sighed and looked over at Simon. "Hey, Si, do you want to go over to the girls house and tell them?"

"I think that would be the best... Theodore!!!" Simon yelled.

"What is it?" he replied.

"We are going over to the girls house. Are you coming with us?"

"Give me a second, and I'll be right there." It took him awhile, but finally we saw him coming. Both me and Simon gleamed at him when he was coming downstairs, but now we were ready to go.

"Hold on boys!" Dave said "Remember that we are going tomorrow so I don't want you to stay over there to long. You must have been finished packing before bed... Okay?"

"Don't worry Dave we'll be back before you notice it," Simon said

As we were walking I could feel that Simon had his eyes on me " What is it, Si?" I asked him.

"It's not really my business, but I have kinda noticed that you have been avoiding Brittany lately. Is everything all right between you two?"

I stopped for a moment, and both Simon and Theodore had an worried look on their face.

"I told her about Charlene." both of my brothers eyes widened with surprise, and Theodore cleared his throat.

"And what did she say about it?"

"She became a bit upset that their stage name was named after my ex, but in the end she forgave me and didn't care." I looked at my brothers and knew that the name Charlene made them angry. We knocked on the door, and it was Eleanor who open. When she saw who it was her face it up.

"Hi, boys, please, come in... Jeanette!, Brittany! The boys are here!" Eleanor yelled, and later on she gave Theodore a kiss. Jeanette came from the kitchen and gave Simon a hug and a kiss, but there was no sign of Brittany anywhere.

"Where's Brittany?" I asked Jeanette

"I believe that she's upstairs. She looked kinda tired. Do you want me to go get her for you?"

"No, that's fine. I´ll go up," I said "If you were going to roughly wake her up, I could say that she wouldn't be in her happiest of moods." When the thought of waking Brittany up roughly made me kinda frightened.

Jeanette giggled. "You are probably right. You're sleeping beauty is upstairs, but, please, wake her up gently." I smiled at that thought and went into Brittany's room. I carefully opened her door to see that she was asleep. I silently walked over to her and smiled at her beauty. I leaned forward and gently kissed her soft lips. Brittany was startled at first, but when she saw who it was she returned the kiss.

"Hi, babe, what a wonderful way to wake up," Brittany said. I laid down next to her and held her close "What are you doing here?" she asked half awake.

"I have something to tell you." She looked strangely at me. "Dave is taking me and my brothers to Sweden to sing.... I wanted to tell you personally about it. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else."

She buried her head in my chest. "How long will you be gone?" she asked me.

"It's just over the weekend, and our show will be broadcast world wide so will you watch me?"

"Of course I will, but I´m not so thrilled about you're going away. That's all."

I kissed her forehead "Brittany?... When are we going out public that we are a pair?" I asked her

She looked at me "I don't know... when the time is right," she said a bit unsure.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know that the time must be right, but... I want to tell everyone about us. I want to tell them that I'm the luckiest man alive, who has you and..." Brittany cut me off with a kiss.

"You're so cute when you do that," she said giggled. Just then we heard knock on the door. "Who is it?" Brittany asked.

"It's me. Jeanette. I just going to tell Alvin that Dave just called, and he wanted you to go home and prepare for tomorrow."

I sighed. I didn't want to go right now, but I knew that Dave would kill me if I was late. I kissed Brittany goodbye, and I went home and started to pack. This was the only thing that I hated before a tour, and that was the packing. It was so boring and too much of work for a short trip like this. Even so, I knew it had to be done.

"Do you have a minute Alvin?" I turned around and saw Simon.

"Sure what's up?" I asked curiously.

"What you said about the Swedish girls... I want to say that don't blew this with Brittany," Simon said.

My eyes widened and I felt offended. "Do you actually think that I would cheat on Brittany?!" I looked angrily at Simon.

"I'm just saying that Brittany is the best thing that have ever happened to you, and in the short time you two have date each other, it's made you turn back to the old Alvin you used to be."

"And what was I like before?"

"You smiled a lot, and you wasn't always this much of a troublemaker, and when Charlene broke up with you... It was not only tough on you but it was hard for me and Theodore to see you so heartbroken... Then when Brittany became a part of you're life you have slightly change back to you're old self. I mean you laugh more lately, and you are improving in school. Simply speaking, you are happy, but if you were going to cheat on Brittany you would be nothing but a true idiot after all."

I looked at Simon not realizing that I actually had changed, and of course, I would be an idiot if I was going to cheat on her. "Relax, Simon... yes, you are right. Brittany ain't like Charlene. Brittany loves me, and Charlene never did. I'm lucky to have her, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Simon smiled. "I know that you never would, Alvin... Well. I'm off to bed. I have already finished with the packing so I see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight, Si..." I was alone in my room I was thinking of what Simon just had said to me. I felt bad, so I picked up my cellphone and called Brittany.

"Hello Alvin?" I heard an tired voice say.

"Hi, babe, was you asleep?"

"Not anymore... is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just... I just want to tell you that I really love you, and I will do anything to make you happy."

"I love you to Alvin and that only makes me the happiest girl on Earth"

I smiled. "Thank you, Brittany. I'll see you on Monday."

"I'm going to miss you, Alvin."

"And I'll miss you even more... Goodnight, Brittany."

"Goodnight, Alvin." I hung up and set the alarm, while I checked a last time that I had everything I needed for tomorrow.

**The next day...**

I woke up to see that I still had 20 minutes left before the alarm was set to go off. I moaned in irritation. I hated when that sort of thing happened. Oh, well, now that I'm awake I better be getting up. I took my bag and placed it by the front door. I was the only one up, which was rare. I open the fridge to get me something to eat, and I started too feel more excited over to going to Sweden. I wondered what it would be like. The only things I knew about it was what Theodore had said. He said it was beautiful country, but that was it. And that they loved skiing allot.

"Alvin?.. you're already up?" I turned around to see Dave.

"Well, I'm not sleepwalking or anything, so I guess that I'm awake," I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Alvin, but it's still too early for jokes," Dave said and let out a big yawn. The third one to come down was Theodore, and last Simon came down. We all sat down at the table, and Dave started to talk about our schedule. "We're taking the jet to Stockholm Arlanda airport, and from there we take a limo directly to our hotel where we will meet a man who's name is Lars Bergstrom. He will give us our list of songs, which we are going to sing in Globen, and remember this will also be broadcast all over the world. So no messing around," Dave said, while looking directly at me.

"It wouldn't hurt if you had some faith in me, Dave," I said and tried to act oblivious to his meaning.

"Well, you do remember our last trip, don't you?" Dave reminded me and I tried to look all innocent.

"I was just thinking that fireworks would make a better finish... and, beside, no one was hurt, right?" I said and laughed about it.

"I'm not joking, Alvin. You are not allowed to make any changes. It is in you're contract that we had to abide where it stands, and that mean you're not permitted to take part in any stage builds." Dave said while Simon and Theodore tried their best to not laugh at it.

I sighed. "Fine, Dave. I won't do any changes for the show, but I'm allowed to come with suggestions."

"Please, Alvin, just let it be." Dave begged "Okay, boys, get ready. The limo will be here soon."

I went outside and texted Brittany. I figured that she must be awake by now. "Hey, babe, I'm really going to miss you."

I got a text back ." I'll miss you too. I really wanted to come with you."

I texted back. "Me too. I promise that I will call you when we have landed. I'll talk to you later."

I saw that the Limo was coming, and I called Dave and my brothers. We put our bags in the trunk, and we were off. Dave talked on his cellphone with our Swedish agent, and Simon was sitting with his laptop and searched for some info on Sweden. Theodore had fallen asleep. It would appear that he didn't have too much sleep last night. He was so thrilled over our trip that he couldn't sleep.

"Hey, Simon how long will the flight be?" I asked.

"About 9 hours, I think."

I sighed. "Oh, man, so long."

We came to the airport and was greeted by our pilots. We took our bags and went inside. When we were finally in the air and had gone for a few hour, Dave called us for a meeting. I sighed, because I knew what he was going to say. He always did this every time we were about to do a show.

"I know that I always keep reminding you of this, but as soon we land there will be newsmen and tons of fans that will do anything to get some hot stuff out of you. We'll be having guards that will escort you to our cars, and we'll directly go to our hotel were we will meet our agent. Then we will finally be able to get down to business," Dave said.

I looked out of the window to see that we were still over the ocean. I yawned. It was so boring to just sit there and wait, so I could just as well try to get some sleep. I woke up a few hours later.

"Simon... how long before we land?" I asked him half awake.

"About two hours," he said. "By the way, did you know that Sweden is one of few that have a monarchy?"

"A royal family?... No, I didn't, so you have spend almost 9 hour of research on Sweden? Seriously, when do you relax?!"

Simon chuckled. "What's wrong of trying to learn more of a new land."

"Okay, boys, we'll soon be landing so get ready," Dave said.

I looked out to see that we was over land this time. When we landed we all could her screaming fans outside, and when the door opened I was blinded by photographer. I held onto Dave, and we quickly tried to move across the crowds. As we got inside the limo, I noticed that Theodore was crying. Simon was trying to comfort him.

"Theodore what happened?!" I was worried. Did something happened outside in the crowds?

"One girl manage to get past the guards and stole a kiss from him, and now he is worried that Eleanor will hate him," Simon said

I met eyes with Theodore. "Don't think like that, Theo. Eleanor is the most understanding and kindest girl I know. She will understand that it wasn't you're fault. It was all the actions of that crazy fan of yours."

Theodore wiped some tears of his eyes and tried to be strong. I smiled and assure him that everything was going to be all right. We stopped at the hotel and checked in. Theodore was still upset over what had happened. I put my hand at his shoulder.

"Don't worry... call her later, and I'm sure she will understand."

"David Seville?" I looked up to see a blond man with a black suit approaching us. "My name is Lars Bergstrom, and I want to tell you that it's such an honor having your boys in our city. Please, come this way. and we can start to talk business." We entered a room and sat down. He then gave us a list of songs, and I quickly went through it.

"Let see. _Living on a Prayer,_ good song I give you that. _Witchdoctor,_ that's a classic......................... good selection," I said, but still I wanted to do some changes but I was not allowed so there was nothing I could do. I smiled and shook hands with Lars. "Well, if you don't mind I like to go to my room and prepare for the show."

I opened my door and checked my room out. It had a King-size bed, a big screen TV. The view was amazing, so I opened the balcony door and looked out over the city. I could see Globen. I laughed at it, because it looked like a giant Golf ball. I was eager to go on stage and sing for our fans. I looked at the watch. I still had some free time before we had to go, so I sat down at the internet to kill some time. I was on Youtube and searched for famous Swedish singers, but it all sounded Gibberish to me. I couldn't understand a thing of what they was saying, until I heard Swedish Idol winner 2009 Erik Gronwall victory song. It was in English, and it was a really good song. It made me think of Brittany. I picked up the phone and called her.

"Hi, Alvin," Brittany said. "So you have landed yet?"

"Yea, we at the hotel," I said and smiled. "It's so good to hear your voice again." I heard Brittany giggle.

"Would you like to give me a sneak preview of what you, and you're brothers is going to sing tonight?"

"Sorry, Brittany, but you know that I'm not allowed to do that. You have to wait for tonight."

"You big tease... By the way, I heard that a crazy fan kissed Theodore."

"Yeah, he was so worried and upset that Eleanor was going to hate him and dump him."

"Yes, of course. Eleanor was upset when she heard, but she couldn't hate Theodore over such a thing. I mean it wasn't his fault... But if something like that was going to happened to you I would probably cry myself to sleep and think that nothing is worth anything anymore," Brittany said

"Don't say that, Brittany. You are the only girl who is going to taste my lips is you and only you." I heard a knock on my door.

"Alvin, it's time to go." It was Dave calling me.

"Sorry, Brittany, but it's time for me to go. Promise that you will watch me tonight."

"Of course, I will. I'm so excited to hear you sing."

I said goodbye, and I was finally going to perform. What I loved most about being a rock star is the moment you go up stage. At first, there's silent, and when you step out, and the crowds goes insane. It was such an awesome feeling .I grabbed the mic and yelled "Heellooo SWEDEN!!!!!" the crowd screamed even louder. "We are the Chipmunks!! And we will rock this town to the ground!!.. Okay guys 1..2..3..4:

**Alvin leads:**

Tommy used to work on the docks.  
Unions been on strike.  
He's down on his 's tough, so tough.  
Gina works the diner all day  
working for her man, brings home her pay.  
For love, for love.

**Simon Pre-Chorus:**  
She says "We've got to hold on,to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference  
if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love,we'll give it a shot"

**Theodore Chorus:**  
Whooah, we're half way there (ooh)  
Livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand and well make it, I swear. (ooh)  
Livin' on a prayer.

On a prayer.

Tommy's got his six string in hock.  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk so tough (so tough).  
Gina dreams of running away.  
When she cries in the night,  
Tommy whispers, "Baby its okay, someday."

But now we've got to hold on, to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference,  
If we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love, we'll give it a shot

Simon and Theodore Repeat "Chorus"

Livin' on a prayer.

Theodore: Kick it, Alvin.

*guitar solo*

We've got to hold on, ready or not.  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.

Simon and Theodore Repeat "Chorus"

Livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer.  
Livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer.

Theodore was on drums, and Simon on keyboard and I had the lead guitar. I loved this. My adrenaline was pumping. " Okay, guys, hit the next one."

**Theodore begin**

Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score..  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?

**smooth guitar play**

**Simon:**  
Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on! Yeah!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!

**Alvin:**  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on...  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now..  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!

**All three:**

The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on! Yeah, yeah!  
Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!  
My make-up may be flaking...  
But my smile, still, stays on!  
Yeah! oh oh oh

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!

The Show must go on! Yeah!  
The Show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin!  
I'm never giving in!  
On with the show!  
**Alvin:**

I'll top the bill!  
I'll overkill!  
I have to find the will to carry on!  
On with the,  
On with the show!

All Three a powerful ending:

The Show must go on!!!

I looked out of the crowd and couldn't help to laugh with joy, but it changed when I heard my female fans.

"Marry me, Alvin"

"Be my boyfriend."

"You are the one of dreams."

They tried to climb up on stage, but the guards was efficiently and quick with stopping them after we had been singing a few songs. I saw a camera, and I was thinking if Brittany was watching us. I walked over to my brothers for a last minute meeting. "Look. I know that I'm not supposed to do any changes, but I want to dedicate a song to Brittany as a finish."

Simon's eyes widened, and Theodore liked that idea. "Are you saying that you are going to tell the world that you and Brittany are together?" Simon said a bit surprised.

"What? Are you going to stop me, Si?.." I looked at him serious about this, and he laughed. "No, I think that's a terrific idea. What do you have in mind?"

I smiled. "It's a song called _Higher_ by Erik Gronwall I'll start playing and you follow my lead." I turned around and walked to the crowd and grabbed my mic. "SO HOW ARE OUR SHOW BEEN SO FAAAR!!!!" I yelled out and the crowd yelled back louder "You have been an awesome audience, but before we are leave I have one song left. I'm dedicating it for a girl that has change my life." I looked backstage to see that Dave looked at me like he was asking me what the hell I was doing. I started to play and my brothers were quickly able to follow:

**Alvin sing it all:**

Hey, I'm a believer

And gravity's letting go of me tonight

You, came out of nowhere

When everything was passing by at the speed of light

So hold my hand and never let me go

Take a leap of fate into the unknown

I am flying

My heart is taking over

The world is flashing by

Higher higher higher

I will follow wherever it might take us

Chasing through the sky

Higher higher higher

Oh I know

It can be scary

You bet it all when your heart is on the line

But oh, baby don't worry

Just hold my hand and never let me go

I am flying

My heart is taking over

The world is flashing by

Higher higher higher

I will follow wherever it might take us

Chasing through the sky

Higher higher higher

Take me higher

I hold you as we're shooting through the atmosphere

Around us everything disappears

Woah oa oa

I am flying

My heart is taking over

The world is flashing by

Simon and Theodore Chorus x3

I looked into the camera and yelled, "I love you, Brittany Miller." The crowd went silent, and then they started to give applause and whistle. They were wild and really loved it.

"Thank you Sweden!"

We left the stage and I heard my phone was ringing. It was Brittany, and I heard her crying. "Brittany, what's wrong? oh man I shouldn't done that. It was a huge mistake."

"No, Alvin, you were wonderful. That song really touched my heart, and I love you too, Alvin Seville." I saw Dave was approaching me.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, but Dave has an angry look at his face. I have to call back later."

"Okay, good luck, bye, Alvin."

"Aalviiin!!!" Dave screamed at me.

"Look, before you say anything you must admit that the crowd loved it, didn't they?"

Dave calmed down and sighed "Yes, I guess you're right. You guys were great tonight... Tomorrow you have some free time, but on Sunday we will be going home."

_Great,_ I thought to myself, but right now I was too tired to think of what I should do tomorrow. So, we got to our hotel, and I laid down on the King-size bed. I looked at the empty spot and it felt lonely. I eventually fell asleep, and the next day I decided to explore the city. I went through some stores and signed some autograph for some fans. I even tried on a different cap, but it felt wrong. I liked the one I already had. The time flew by, and before we knew it, it was time to go home back to America. This time it felt even better going home, because now I knew that there will be one person who would be waiting for me when I got home.

**Chapter 8. I know I just had to do a chapter where the boys go to Sweden. I personally didn't like this chapter but what counts is that you like this. Chapter 9 is coming ,and I can say that an uncertain person will show up ( Not Michael he is gone for good)**

**I´ll see you next time from the Chipmunkster.**


	9. Chapter 9 Jealous

**Chapter 9 Jealous**

**Alvin's POV**

"Aallviin!!!" Dave screamed.

I woke up. Another Monday had come and another day of school. I heard steps coming upstairs, and my door was roughly slammed open by Dave.

"Alvin!!!" Dave screamed again "You know that you should had gotten up a long time ago, so get dressed and go to school!"

I looked at his angry face and I tried to come up with an good excuse or lie for staying home. "Oh, you see, Dave you know that I wouldn't miss a day of education, but after our trip to Sweden I think that I might have damage my arm from the guitar. I think it would be best if I stayed home for today just to be safe," I said and tried to make my arm look like it was damaged, but Dave just stared at me like that was one of my lamest excuse ever for skipping school. I sighed because I knew that he didn't, but then I had no choice but to get up. I got dressed and headed outside. Simon and Theodore had just left, so I was able to catch up with them before they had arrived to the bus stop. Theodore was relived that I wasn't too late, and Simon just shook his head.

"Alvin? I must ask you this," Simon said "Why do you keep trying to stay home every single Monday when you know that Dave never lets you? It has been on my mind for awhile now."

I looked at Simon and I couldn't help to laugh about it, because it was such a silly thing, Both Simon and Theodore looked at me confused at my strange behavior. "Sorry about that," I said and wiped some tears from my eyes. "But I have realized that I haven't skip school on a single Monday since the start of the school year, so I have kinda decided that at least once I'll try to stay home on a Monday. It's such a stupid thing," I said and began to laugh even more. Both Simon and Theodore laughed with me when they heard my answer and agreed that it was stupid.

"Alvin!!" I heard someone yelling my name, and I smiled when I saw that Brittany was running towards me. I gladly accepted her in my arms and kissed her like it was our first kiss once again. Never had her lips been sweeter as they were now. "What you did on stage in Sweden was crazy and so romantic," Brittany said and kissed me once more. I didn't wanna think about anything else then, but her lips at mine. I couldn't help to feel worried of what might happen today. While we were riding the bus I could hear the others whispering, and I could feel that they had their eyes on us. I knew that it would be problem when everybody knew, but at the same time, it felt right that they did know. I just ignored all the trash talk and rumors about me, but when it came to Brittany I sure would fight it. We arrived at school, and I saw Bobby was waiting for me. I gave Brittany a kiss goodbye and told her that I would meet her after the first hour. I walked up to Bobby and greeted him.

"Well, welcome back, Alvin," Bobby said.

My eyes widened with surprise. "Since when do you call me by my name?" I asked him.

"What? Do you miss you're nickname that much? You know that I can always go back to it if you like?" Bobby said and smiled.

"Oh, for heaven sake, no! Don't do that," I said, almost begging for him not to bring up that name again.

Bobby laughed. "Man, Al, I never knew that you and Brittany would end up together. With this, you have dated every 10 pointers and the class above it in school... I wonder how long this will last." That last thing he said was really offensive. I knew that Bobby was a joker, but that wasn't funny at all.

"For you're Information, Bob!" I said a bit harsh on him. "Brittany is the greatest girl I have ever been with, and you're betting on our relationship?! That's uncool man"

"Whoa, dude I'm sorry. I didn't know that she meant that much to you, my deepest apology," Bobby said regretfully.

I sighed and gave him a friendly hit on his shoulder assuring him that it was okay for now. "I'll meet you and Thomas for lunch and bring Linda with you if you like," I said to him and headed for my first class.

"Take care, Al," Bobby said.

I met up with Simon and we prepared for History class with my favorite teacher Mrs. Kensington... Yeah right. "Good day, Mrs. Kensington. It's always a pleasure of having class with you," I said, completely lying to myself. I even felt bad about it, and Mrs Kensington was just as cold as ever.

"You may sit down, Mister Seville," she said. "And then turn to page 53 in you're book," I gave her a fake smile and sat down. About an half hour of reading I was receiving a from note somewhere in the room. I made sure that Kensington wasn't looking then I unfolded it and read it: "You lying son of a Bitch. Brittany is my girl, and you stole her from me. Break up with her immediately, and no one will get hurt, it said. I became angry and tore it asunder. So it begins, I thought to myself of the jealousy of me and Brittany. The class ended and Simon noticed that I was upset.

"Is everything all right Alvin?" Simon said, concerned.

"I looked at him and sighed "No... I got my first threatening letter. It said that I better break up with Brittany."

"Ah, yes, threatening letter. I had those to when I dated Jeanette in the beginning, and Theodore had them too," Simon said

"What?!.. Theodore too?" I asked a bit surprised "But he doesn't seems affected by it at all?"

"I know. he has grown so much lately. He even fights his own battles, now... look, Alvin, we all have been where you are now, and believe me the only thing you can do now is to fight it. Don't let this take over your head and remember. If you're ever feeling down you can always talk to me and Theodore."

I smiled "Thank you, Simon. I'm feeling better, now that I know that I'm not the only one, but if you may excuse me. I promised Brittany to meet up with her."

"You go ahead. I'll head over to the library. See you at lunch, and say hi to her from me."

As I was walking to Brittany's locker I could feel it again how everybody was looking at me with their jealous eyes, but if my brothers managed to go through this then so will I. I spotted Brittany who was talking to Samantha, I sneaked up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. "Guess who," I asked. She giggled and faced me. Then I gave her a kiss.

"Oh, so sweet," Samantha said. I ended the kiss and stroked Brittany's hair then I noticed Samantha.

"Oh, good day to you, Samantha," I said and smiled.

"Well, thank you, Alvin, but if you two lovebirds will excuse me. When I see you two spreading so much love, it wants me to do the same to Thomas. I'll leave you two alone for now. Later," she said and walked away. Brittany open her locker and was about to get a book, when I placed my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Alvin," Brittany said amused "Cut it out. That tickles," She said and turned around and placed her arms around my neck and gave me a light kiss on my lips.

I gazed in her beautiful ice blue eyes and smiled. "Brittany have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" I asked her

She grabbed my cap and putted it on "Like everyday since we became one," she replied. She looks so happy, I wonder if I should tell her about the note?... maybe after school. "Alvin?" she said and smiled almost seductively. "You're going to be late for second hour."

I came back to reality. "Oh, shit. I'm late." I panicked and began to run, then I remembered my cap so I turned around grabbed it from Brittany and hurried as fast as I could.

**Brittany's POV**

I giggled as I saw Alvin panic, while running to his next class. This was one of many things that was so cute about him. I looked at my watch and saw that I still had some time before my second hour. I went to the bathroom... I looked in the mirror, while I was washing my hands. I noticed that some other girls entered. At first I didn't mind them, but when I saw that one of them was blocking the exit. The other two were just standing behind me and looked at me with angry eyes. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with it. I turned around.

"Do you have something against me?" I asked. Then one of the girls slapped me. "What the hell is you're problem?!!" I said getting angry.

"You're going to break up with him." I looked in her direction. She was a blond, and I recognized her. She always comes to see Alvin when he has a basketball practice. "You don't love him as much as I do, and the only explanation why he's with you must be that you are threatening him. For your own good you will break up with him," she said.

I stared at her with hatred. "Drop dead!... Alvin's with me because he loves me and you are just a crazy bitch fan that's just jealous of me and the fact that you can't have him."

I saw how the anger swelled inside of her, and she tried to land a punch on me. I easily blocked it and hit her instead. I might look like a pretty girl, but remember that I grew up in an orphanage and had fought my way from the streets to where I am today. The other girl tried to go against me, but I got a clean hit on her too. The third one manage to push me against the wall and held me with a iron grip. I struggled as much as I could, but the other two got up and started to hit me.

"You BITCH!!!" blondie yelled. She noticed my necklace that Alvin had given me. That's pretty. You probably wouldn't mind me if I took it," she said, while she grabbed it and roughly pulled it away from my neck.

I was in rage. "You keep your filthy hands away of it!!" I got loose and jumped at her and took it away from her then I felt a hand grabbed me and pulled me away. I lost my balance and fell and hit my head at the wall, and suddenly everything went black. When I woke up, I was laying on a bed. I tried to figure out where I was, and I had a terrible headache.

"BRITTANY!!" I heard someone yelling my name. It was Alvin, It seemed that I was in the Infirmary. He stormed in to the room. "Brittany?! Baby, are you okay" Alvin asked he was extremely worried and upset.

"Calm down, Mister Seville," The nurse said "She got a nasty bumb on her head, but she will be all right if you don't stress her out."

"Shut up," Alvin said. "She's my girlfriend, and I have the right to be worried... who did this Brittany?"

"Calm down, Alvin. I'm okay. It was just a obsessed fan," I said then I remembered. "Oh no my necklace!!" I started to panic.

"Easy now Miller," the nurse said and pointed at my hand. "When you were still was unconscious, you refused to loosen your grip of it."

I carefully loosed my grip of it and sighed in relief that it was unharmed. "Um, nurse, would you be kind enough to let me be alone with Alvin for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "I was going to write a note anyway to send you home, but not too long. You need to rest." When it was just me and Alvin in the room, I scooted aside so he could sit down next to me.

"Alvin would you mind helping me put on my necklace." I pulled my hair away so it would be easier for him to put it on. He was still upset.

"How can you be so calmed after what has happened?" he asked me. I turned around and faced him. He was trying his best to keep the tears away. I guess this was too much for him to handle.

"Alvin we both knew that it would be difficult when our relationship became public."

He closed his eyes in frustration.

"Yes, but I couldn't imagine that you would be beaten up so bad that you had to be sent to the Infirmary... I'm such a pathetic boyfriend who cant even protect his girlfriend from harm."

I gently held his hands and kissed his forehead. He looked confused at me. "Alvin, you are the best boyfriend a girl possibly can ask for." I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm Sorry, Brittany, but I have to ask Alvin to leave... I called Miss Miller, and she will pick you up momentarily," The nurse said. Alvin wanted to stay a little longer. I nodded at him assuring that it was okay. "I'll see you later. Alvin, I love you," I said and the nurse led Alvin outside. I laid down and fingered on the necklace as I waited for Miss Miller.

**Alvin's POV**

I closed the door behind me. Brittany didn't want me to worry, but I couldn't help to feel that this was my fault. I was supposed to protect her, but I failed.

"Alvin!" Both Jeanette and Eleanor yelled, as they was running towards me "How is she?!" Eleanor asked worried.

"She's fine, but she is resting."

"Oh, thank god," Jeanette sighed in relief

"Sorry, girls, but I have to go. I already have a lot on my mind as it is. I'll call you later to check on her."

I walked away to my next class. I had to keep my mind on something else. This day felt twice as long, and I couldn't help to feel if it was wrong of me telling everyone that me and Brittany was a pair. If I hadn't, Brittany wouldn't had been hurt. I called Dave and told him what had happened, and I told him that I would be home later. I had to clear my mind.

First I couldn't help her from getting hurt by Michael, and this time she was injured by an obsessed fan. I was so angry at myself. I just kept on walking and tried to think about something else but it was hard. I went to a coffee shop and ordered a latte to go. I decided to call Jeanette and ask if Brittany was okay.

"Hello..., Alvin? Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Forget about me. Is Brittany awake?" I asked her.

"No, she's been sleeping ever since she got home. That's what Miss Miller told us... Oh, wait, Alvin. Theodore wants to speak with you..."

"Alvin, where are you? Are you feeling better" Theodore asked me. He sounded more upset then I was.

"Not yet, but I'll start to calm down in a bit. Thanks for asking... and thanks for keeping an eye on her for me. Theo, I will come over later."

"Hey, no problem. I'm just as worried as you are, but don't wait to long. I'm sure when she wakes up, it's you she'll want to see first."

"I'll make sure of it. I'm just going to sit down for a moment, then I will be over." I said goodbye and sat down on a bench in the park.

I sipped from my latte and looked over to the oak tree where I shared my first true kiss with her. I smiled. She was right. I couldn't let this incident let me down. Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I should be right next to her when she wakes up. I rose up from the bench.

"Hi, Alvin, remember me." I froze up that voice! It was different but yet so familiar I turned around to see who it was. My eyes widened, and I was so surprised that I dropped my latte. Then I felt so much anger swell deep inside of me it almost hurt. She had grown, but she looked like the same girl who ripped out my heart and left me.

"Charlene," I said with hatred.

**Chapter 9 I hopped that this wasn't to obvious but with this I am able to continue my story to the very end I really hope that you liked this. And I must say that it felt so good when I read you're reviews 30 I never expected to have that much for a first story ever.**

**The Chipmunkster. **


	10. Chapter 10 Charlene

**Chapter 10: Charlene**

**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody. Sorry of being late with this chapter. I had to reinstall my computer, so I lost everything but here is Chapter 10. What will happened between Charlene and Alvin?**

**Alvin's POV**

I couldn't believe it. It was her, Charlene.

"Long time no see, Alvin. How you been?"

"Are you kidding me!!!" I angrily yelled at her. "You wonder how I've been?! You left me without any explanation or reason, just that I slowed down you're career and the biggest mistake in you're life was to be with me. Then you disappeared for eight years!! I was devastated." I was so angry at her I could cry, and Charlene knew that I had every rights to be.

She looked at me regretful and ashamed. "Alvin… if you could just let me explain to you," she said and proceeded towards me.

"Stay the hell away from me, Charlene!!… There's nothing for you to say to me," I said and stepped back.

"Please, Alvin. What I did to you was so wrong of me, and it have been haunting me for years. I came all the way from London to apologize to you."

I began to laugh. "So you're apologizing now?!!... you're too late, Charlene, too freaking late! There's no apologizing to me go back to London and get out of my life." I threaten her. I saw that she was reaching for something in her pocket. It was a card.

"I can't do that, Alvin. Here's my card with my number on it. I hope that you change you're mind. We both need this," she said and laid it down at the bench.

She tried to smile, then she turned around and started to walk away. I made sure she was out of sight, then I started to go home but something stopped me. I looked over to the bench where she had put her card on. I walked to it, and I didn't know why but I picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

I tried to tear it up, but I couldn't. My heart said to destroy it, but my mind said not to. I put it in my pocket. I was so frustrated, and I just couldn't believe that Charlene just appeared like that to me, but the more I thought about her, the more I started to wonder. Did she really meant what she said about apologizing to me and explain why she did what she did to me, or was she here to ruin my life once more? Was I making a wrong decision in keeping her number? A part of me knew that if I was ever going to move on in my life I just had to talk to her. I snapped out of that thought and realized that I had just arrived at the Millers. I sighed and tried not to think about Charlene, right now Brittany was more important. I walked to the front door and was about to ring the door bell when suddenly Theodore opened it.

"Finally, there you're are," he said.

"Sorry about that, Theo. It took a bit longer than I had expected" I, said and tried my best to keep a straight face to him, even tough that I was still affected by Charlene's appearance. I walked inside to see that Simon had arrived. I decided to not tell them about Charlene, because I knew that it would just bring more misfortune. I saw Jeanette and Eleanor coming down the stairs.

"Is she still sleeping?" I asked them.

"I don't think so," Eleanor said and looked up at the ceiling. "None of us dared to interrupt her."

I smiled, "I guess that I'm the one to break the ice and do it." I couldn't help to notice but Simon had suspicious eyes on me, and it was making me nervous. I couldn't understand how he always knew when there was something bothering me.

With that I hurried upstairs, before I blew my cover and spilled it out to him. I carefully knocked on Brittany's door and went inside. She was sitting by her desk and brushing her hair. I smiled and walked towards her. She stopped and rose up from the chair and turned around so she could face me.

My face turned slightly red of excitement. I liked when she set her hair in a ponytail, but when she set her hair loose it really heated me up. I cleared my throat and was about to ask her how she was feeling when she suddenly grabbed on to me and kissed me fiercely. She pushed me down on her bed, while the kiss became more intense. I was shocked. She completely caught me off guard, and when I felt her tongue wrestling with mine I completely lost it. She ended the kiss and looked at me with her eyes filled with desire, while I was heavily breathing from all the excitement. She then started to kiss my neck, while she unbutton my shirt. Then I did something really stupid.

"Hey-Hey… Brittany, wait," I said and stopped her. She looked confused at me.

"What, Alvin? Don't you want me?" she asked.

"What...? Of course I want you, Brittany. I'm just curious what set you off?" I asked, while I tried to catch my breath. I was covered with sweat.

She sighed and sat up. "I'm just so in love with you, Alvin, and I have been waiting to take our relationship to the next level… Never mind, the mood is ruined anyhow," she said and turned away from me. I sat up next to her and gently held her hand.

"I want to go further too, Brittany, but shouldn't we at least wait until we are alone with each other?.. I mean both of our siblings are. They could have caught us."

"Yes, but Miss Miller is usually always home, and so is Dave. We're never going to be alone together. This time felt right there. There could had been a chance that they would leave us alone."

I disagreed. "That's too much of a risk both of us can't take… I promise when we are alone, I'll be ready for you."

Brittany couldn't help but to smile a little, "I hope it will be soon," she said and teased me. Then all of a sudden she became serious. "By the way, Alvin, it looks like you have something on you're mind."

I suddenly remembered Charlene, should I tell her? "N-No, Brittany, everything is okay," I said and gave her a fake smile.

She didn't buy it at all, "You have always been a terrible liar… I thought we came to an understanding that we wouldn't keep secrets form each other. So, pleas,e Alvin… Tell me."

I looked at her. Was I really that obvious? First Simon, and now Brittany. I rose up from the bed and walked around room, while I tried to come up with a good way to tell her. When it came to Charlene, there was no good way. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

She became worried. "You must first tell me. Then I'll decide if I'll believe you or not."

I sat down, "I was in the park trying to clear my mind. I was so upset after today's incident. Then all of a sudden…" I hesitated at first. "Charlene was there."

Brittany eyes widened and went mute with surprise. "Your ex?.. I thought she never wanted to see you again. Why now of a sudden?"

I shook my head it was so stupid. "She said she came to apologize," I said sarcastically. "She wanted to tell me that she regretted that she left me." I became upset, because it still hurts whenever I thought of her.

Brittany sat next to me and held me. "She had her chance to apologize to you ,and I just can't see what different it will make whether she apologizes to you or not. What she did was unforgivable. Have you told you're brothers about this?"

"No, I haven't…I don't want them to know. It would be the best for all of us. " I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Brittany, promise me something?

"It depends," she said, looking at me skepitical.

"Please keep this from you're sisters," I begged her.

She loosed her grip on me and gleamed angrily at me. "You know that I hate to keep secrets from them, Alvin."

"I'm sorry, but this is my problem. I just don't want to upset the everybody." At first Brittany was fully against it, but eventually she gave after.

"Fine! I wont tell them but remember, but I'm only doing this for you... this time."

"Thank you, Brittany," I said and leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Then my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Dave. He was wondering how I felt. "I'm fine, Dave… Okay, I will tell them… Bye." I hung up.

"Was that Dave?" Brittany asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he wanted us to come home. Dinner's ready."

"I guess dinner will soon be ready here too."

Brittany walked with me downstairs. Eleanor was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Theodore was helping her. Simon and Jeanette were in the living room snuggling in the couch. "Simon, Theodore, Dave wanted us to come home. Dinner's ready.

"I'll be right there, Alvin, "Theodore said. "Bye, Eleanor, see you tomorrow."

Simon kissed Jeanette goodnight. "Love you. Jeanette. I'll also see you tomorrow."

When we got home, We found that Dave had made meat-loaf. When we all sat down at the dinner table I found it hard to concentrate on eating. I was thinking about what Brittany tried to do with me in her bed.

"Hey, Alvin, do you having a fever?" Dave asked and placed his hand at my forehead.

I looked confused at him then I realized what he meant. "Oh, well, I… Yes, I do. So thank you for the meal, Dave. I should probably head upstairs and rest, so you all don't catch it. Bye and goodnight," I said and hurried upstairs. Dave just sat there, but Simon and Theodore had a hunch of what I might have been thinking about.

I closed my door behind me, and I felt how my body started to heat up. To be honest, the thought of me and Brittany having sex has never occur to me just yet. I mean I really loved her, but now it became such a real possibility that I was starting to fantasizing about it.

I sat down and tried to think about something else. Then I heard something fell out of my pocket. It was Charlene's card.

I picked it up… Okay, No I won't talk to her. It would only complicate things. I'm was happy now, but even so, why couldn't I get rid of it. Damn it!

I was so confused I didn't know what to do. The longer I waited the more I felt my heart beat faster. It raced to a critical level. Then in panic I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello… Alvin, is that you?" I heard Charlene's voice say. I felt sick and bit my lip.

"Yes, it's me."

"Thank you, Alvin. I'm glad that you called."

"Don't get any kind of Ideas… I'm only doing this so I can forget about you. So talk."

"Not over the phone I want to talk face to face with you… how about tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. Meet me at the Café chronicle downtown tomorrow at 13:00," I said and hung up. Tomorrow everyone had a day off school, and why we had it off I really didn't care. Then suddenly I felt how my stomach hurts, and I it was hard to breath. I stormed out of the room and in to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and threw up. I'm such an idiot. I couldn't just let it be, couldn't I? How was I going to explain this to Brittany and the others?... No, I can't let them know. I rationalized it instead. I told myself that after tomorrow I would be rid of Charlene... forever.

"My god, Alvin, are you really sick?" I looked up and saw Theodore looked at me shocked.

"Well, I did say I wasn't feeling well at the dinner."

"Yes, but I thought that was an excuse for something else."

"Like what?" I asked and smiled, but Theodore didn't say. Instead his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Either way, I think it would be best if you lay down and rested, or it might get worse."

"Well, I was thinking of going to bed anyhow."

Theodore was about to leave but he turned around "Oh Alvin?... tomorrow me and Eleanor are going to the mall. Would you like to join us?" Theodore asked. I felt bad of lying to him.

"I'm sorry, Theo, but I have other plans. Maybe next time."

"Oh… Okay," Theodore said, but he sounded a little bit disappointed.

That night I found it difficult to sleep. I hadn't been thinking this one through. Of every stupid thing I had done in my life this one sure topped it. I have been lying to everyone, but especially to Brittany. Tomorrow it will be over. I kept repeating those words in my head, and I finally was able to fall asleep.

**The next day.**

I looked at the watch, It was 11:00 in the morning. I rose up and got dressed. Everyone was already up. Theodore had already left with Eleanor, and Simon was talking in the phone. By the looks of it he was also about to leave.

"Finally, you're awake" Dave said.

"And good morning to you too, Dave… I have to borrow you're car for today, and I don't know how long I will need it," I said and Dave looked at me questioning.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked

"Just Downtown. I have something important to do."

"Like what?" Dave's interrogation to me made me irritated.

"Does it matter? I asking just asking for the car, or is it just to much to ask for?"

Dave sighed. "No of course, not I'm just wondering why all the secretly?"

"It's private, and let's us keep it that way:"

Finally Dave gave after "Fine, here," Dave said and handed me the key. I grabbed it and headed out.

"Wait, Alvin, mind if you give me a ride?" Simon asked.

"Sure… to the girls?" I asked him.

"Yeah… Jeanette and I are going to study together."

I rolled my eyes "When we have a extremely rare opportunity that we are allowed to skip school for just one day, you going to waste you're time studying."

"You're the one to talk. Why aren't you spending time with Brittany? Instead you are going Downtown."

I didn't say anything. I just dropped him off at the Millers. Brittany was over at Samantha, and trust me. I would rather have been there today than with Charlene.

"Alvin?" Simon said "I hope that you're not doing anything stupid today."

"Nothing out of the ordinary. See you later," I said and drove of and headed straight to the café. I looked at my watch I still had one hour before we was suppose to meet, but I wanted to be sure that she would be here. When it was about 10 minutes left I saw a girl approach me. It was Charlene I had hoped that she wouldn't have come.

I took a closer look at her. Her appearance sure had changed since we were kids. Her body was more firm and defined. She was wearing a jeans jacket and skirt, and under her jacket I spotted a tank top. Yhe most noticeable that she had change was her hair she used to have long golden hair, but know she had dyed it brown with blond stripes and it was shorter. The only thing that was the same was her eyes that I once could stare endlessly into... but not anymore.

She smiled at me as she sat down. "Thank you, Alvin, for seeing me. I started to wonder if I was the one to be first here. You're usually always the last one to come to a meeting… Remember when we were kids and you were late for recording and Dave always yelled Aaallviin," Charlene said rather joyful and began to laugh.

I stared at her and couldn't believe how she could act so carefree after all these years. "Are you kidding me?!" I said as my anger grew inside of me. "How can you, Charlene? How can you act so calm and joyful . This was a mistake," I said and rose up from the chair.

"Alvin!" Charlene said. "I'm sorry. Would you please sit down so we can talk?" she begged me. After a moment of hesitation I decided to give her one last chance. We sat there just silent. Then Charlene decided to be the first to talk. "Alvin, please, say something. We're here to talk. So, please, ask me anything."

"Oh, okay… here's one, Why?" I thought that was the most obvious.

"What do you mean?" Charlene looked confused at me.

"Why did you leave me? I can't accept that I was just a burden to you. There must be more of reason."

Charlene looked away in shame "Alvin, you must understand that we were just kids back then. I always thought that our romance would be short, but the more time I spent time with you the more of my love to you grew."

I looked at her confused at that answer. That didn't make any sense. It just gave me more questions. "If you loved me as much as you claim then why?"

"When my manager gave me the movie contract it was just too good of a offer to turn down, but when I knew that you couldn't be with me anymore. I was devastated, but I knew that we were still only kids. We had a long life ahead of us, so I thought that you might find another someone to love. If I was going to leave, I didn't want to leave when you still loved me. I wanted you to hate me, so I started to ignore you. It was breaking my heart, but I knew that it was for the best." Tears started to roll down her cheek, and I didn't know what to believe. Was she telling the truth?.

"I could had followed you, Charlene."

"And I really wanted you to… but I couldn't let you destroy you're life for me. You might had been happy with me for while, but you loved to sing. Even more so that I'd feel so selfish if I'd let you give up everything for me. I couldn't let you do that… The reason I left you wasn't because I didn't love you. It was because I loved you too much."

I just sat there and listen to every word she had to say and all kind of felling came to me, and I didn't know which one to choose. Charlene knew that I was a mess. I sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you still doing movies?" I changed the subject.

Charlene smiled "No, not anymore. I'm currently a model now for various magazines."

"What happened to you're dream of being a movie star?"

Charlene laughed. "I have always been a bad actress, I guess."

I couldn't help but to smile and chuckle a little. "I have waited for that smile," Charlene said and smiled back at me.

"So, where are you staying right now?" I asked her.

"I'm staying at a hotel. I decided to stick around for awhile."

I saw that she wanted to ask me about something. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Alvin… I don't know but if it isn't too much to ask. I wondered if you like to hang out with me some time before I leave town?"

"Charlene." I shook my head knowing that it was a bad idea. This whole appointment was something that I wasn't proud of. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm still hurt by you, and I have a girlfriend who I deeply love."

Charlene started to laugh, and I didn't understand what was so funny. "No, Alvin, it's nothing like that. I just thought that I'm staying for awhile in town, and it would be fun if someone showed me around. It been so long since I was last here."

"I don't know." I nervously scratched my neck, and felt uncomfortable at that thought. This was enough for me, and I had a kind of hope that this would be it.

"Oh, please, Alvin," Charlene teasingly begged me. "It was so long ago since I was in town, and it would be so much fun if I had someone to show me around. So pretty please."

I rose up from the chair before I started to make promises that I would regret. "Thank you for explaining to me, but it would be best if we part here. Besides, it's too soon for me to believe you."

Charlene looked a little disappointed. "Well, if you ever change your mind, and if you would like to give me a special tour around town. You always have my number, so call me anytime."

She smiled at me and my face turned red from embarrassment. I didn't say anything. I just turned around and started to walk to the car and headed home. What's wrong with me? It was the only thought that came into my mind. I parked the car, but I didn't have time to get out when I saw Simon approach me. By the looks of it he seemed extremely upset over something. He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Dude, what the hell? Let go of me." I roughly shook his arm away from mine, and I stared angrily at his behavior. "Okay, Sherlock mind if I ask what the hell is wrong with that attitude."

"Oh, I can explain that." I turned around to see Theodore, and he wasn't in his happiest mood either… Don't tell me! Was I busted? Or was it over something else anyway. I tried to act like I was innocent.

"Would you like to explain to me?" I asked and felt uneasy. I wasn't used to seeing Theodore angry like this. It was something completely new to me.

"Stop with this stupid charade," Theodore said with a harsh tone. "Would you explain to me why I saw you with another girl at the Café chronicle today? Don't tell me that you actually are cheating on Brittany?"

My blood froze, and I looked at Theodore. He had misunderstand it all. "Don't be stupid. I would never cheat on her."

"Then who was she?!!" Theodore said with a louder voice.

I hesitated, but I knew it was pointless to lie anymore. I just have to face my mistake. I had to sit down, and I was prepared for whatever reaction they threw at me.. "I guess it's pointless to keep it from you any longer, so here we go." I took a deep breath "The girl you saw at the café was… it was Charlene."

My brothers eyes widened, and their anger went to the highest point of rage you could possible get. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!" Simon yelled "Are you cheating on Brittany with Charlene?!! Have you completely lost you're god damn mind!"

I rose up from the chair with anger and roughly grabbed his shirt. The word cheating was the word I hated the most. "Hey!!" I yelled back "I said that I didn't cheat on her."

"Then what did you two do?!"

I pushed Simon away and clenched my fist in frustration "I'm sorry, but this was something that I had to do…" I started to calm down. "For the first time in long I'm feeling that I can move on in my life, and it felt like a heavy burden has lifted off of me." Both of my brothers started to calm down. "I did what you to know, but last night Charlene came to me. At first, I reacted the same way you did, but she offered to explain to me why she did what she did… And Simon? I thought I told you that I would never do anything to hurt Brittany."

"Face it, Alvin. You can't trust her. I don't know why, but she has bad news all written over her. It would be best if you would stay away from her," Simon said with a strict but yet caring tone in his voice.

"You can't decide what's best to me Simon."

"I'm just saying this, because I'm worried about you. She could have apologized to you years ago. Why now?" Simon said and tried to figure out her motive.

"Yes, and what about Brittany. Does she know about this?" Theodore asked.

"She knew that I had met her yesterday... but not about today… I must talk to her before this gets any worse than it is."

I headed outside and started to walk to the Miller's house. I knew that Brittany would get angry at me, because I have been lying to her. I walked to the front door and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door. The one who opened was Eleanor, and she stared at me disappointed and upset.

"Oh, its you, Alvin… You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Chapter 10. Does Simon have the right of being suspicious at Charlene? And how will Brittany react at Alvin when she founds out that Alvin had been lying to her? All that and maybe some more will come in Chapter 11**

**From the Chipmunkster.**


	11. Chapter 11 Cant trust

**Chapter** **11 Can't** **trust**

**Alvin's POV**

Eleanor was really upset with me as I entered the house and so was Jeanette. They stared at me like they were judging me, and the more they stared the more It felt like I was shrinking from guilt.

"Look, Ellie, before you…" I hadn't time to end the sentence, when I felt Jeanette slap me across my face. It made me stumble back, and I touched my sore cheek. "Okay I guess I deserved that, but if you would just let me…" Then Eleanor slapped my other cheek. "Stop hitting me… god!" I said, irritated as I felt my other cheek.

"Well, you have earned it by going behind Brittany's back," Eleanor said "Who was that girl who I saw you with when I was with Theodore today?"

Before I answered, I made sure that they wouldn't try to hit me again. "Whatever you two think… I'm not cheating on Brittany. I would never do that." I rubbed my cheeks. They felt so tender. "That girl who was with me today was an old chapter in my life that I had to end. I just talked to her, nothing more. I will probably never see her again."

"So you're not sure?" Jeanette asked me.

"No, I'm sure. I came here to talk about this with her. Is Brittany home?"

"She's upstairs doing homework," Eleanor said

"Have you told about this?" I asked

"I was about to, but then you came."

"You said that she was an old chapter in your life. Who exactly is she?" Jeanette asked

I sighed. "It's a long story… I can tell you this. She hurt me a long time ago. Look. I want first talk to Brittany, then some other time I will tell you all about it."

They were about to protest, but they just had to trust me with this. I headed upstairs to Brittany's room. I stood there and was scared, because I had told Brittany that I was going Downtown to pick up a package for Dave. I knew that she will get mad at me, and when Brittany gets angry, she gets really, really angry at you. I stored up all of my manhood and entered her room. She was talking on her phone. I guess that's homework for her. Her face light up when she saw me.

"Sorry, Samantha, but my man is here… okay, I'll tell him that." She hung up and putted her arms around me and gave me a kiss. "Hi, handsome, Samantha says hi." I tried to smile but the word guilt was written all over me. "What's wrong, Alvin?" she asked, looking worried.

"I have to come clean with you… You know that I met Charlene yesterday right?"

"Yes, and today you went Downtown to pick up a package for Dave, right?" I didn't answer, "Then what did you do?" Brittany asked.

"I went Downtown but not to bring Dave a package. I went to see Charlene."

"You did WHAT?!" Brittany stepped back and was starting to get angry.

"Look, Britt, nothing happened. We just talked. and she explained to me why she left me. It's nothing for you to get upset about."

She got even angrier at me. "I'm not upset about you meeting Charlene. I'm upset, because you lied to me again!!"

"Look I'm sorry. I just didn't want to bother you with this."

"What's bothering me is that you can't trust anyone... not even me!"

I looked confused at her, "What do you mean? Of course, I can trust you"

"No, you don't! Yesterday you didn't even want to tell me that you had met Charlene. I had to beg you to tell me." She walked around for a moment frustrated at me. "This is the biggest fault with you, Alvin. You think that you are some kind of a superman, who thinks he can do everything by himself."

For the first time in long, I lost my temper at her. "Oh, you're the one to talk! You didn't tell anyone that Michael was hitting you."

Brittany angrily pointed at me. "Don't you dare to bring that one up. That was different."

"How is it any different?!"

"Michael was threatening me. He said he was going to hurt everyone that I loved or even worse, and when you found out what he was up to, you tried to do things by yourself. You never wanted any kind of help from either my sisters or your brothers!"

"Well, maybe I don't always need someone else help all the time. I am a grown up man, and I can do my own decisions."

Brittany yelled out in irritation, "God!!! You are so stubborn, Alvin. I can't believe you! Is it so hard to put some faith in others. Do you hate to get help that much?!!"

"That is the kind of man I am!! And you know that… if it's so much of a problem to you then why did you want to be with me? Can't you accept me for who I am?!!"

"Well, I'm starting to wonder if it was a good idea to be with you in the first place."

It felt like a stab to my heart when she said that, and when Brittany realized what she just said she put her hands by her mouth in shock, "I love you, Brittany, and all I wanted was to protect you."

"I love you too, Alvin, but it's getting harder to love you when it feels like you don't trust me."

We were silent for a moment. "And now what? Are you telling me that it is over between us?"

I looked at her, and I felt hurt. I saw how she was fighting back her tears "No, Alvin, I hope not… can you please leave me alone for a while, so I can clear my head."

I opened her door. "I love you, Brittany, and I always will. I'll see you tomorrow." I closed the door behind me and went downstairs just to see two worried chipettes staring at me.

"Alvin," Jeanette said. "What happened up there? What did you say to her?"

I walked past them, and I didn't say anything. I started to walk home, and I heard how Eleanor and Jeanette shouted at me to come back. I didn't listen to them. I just walked on. How can Brittany believe that I can't trust her? What business I had with Charlene only matters to me and only me. Whatever I do seems to go wrong. I tried to call her, but she refused to answer the phone. I got frustrated.

"Then tell me what the hell am I suppose to do?!!!!" I yelled out loud and kicked a thrash can. Seriously, okay, I lied… I might be an idiot after all. I walked home slowly and thought about Brittany the whole way. That fight was so stupid. I got home at last and saw that Dave was home.

"Good, Alvin, you're home. Sit down. Dinner is ready," Dave said

"I'm not hungry… I think I go to bed now."

"Wait, Alvin. Are you still feeling sick from yesterday?" Dave asked, still believing that I was from yesterday. It was just to tag along.

"Yes, Dave, I am. See you later." I just wanted to be alone for now.

"Hang on, Alvin remember tomorrow?" Dave said.

I didn't know or care what he meant. I just nodded and went to my room. I fell onto my bed and was just stared at the ceiling. I felt hollow like there was a piece missing from me. I turned my head at my bedside table where I had a picture of Brittany sitting. I picked it up and tears started to roll from my eyes. I heard knocks on my door, and I quickly put the picture away and wiped away my tears.

"Come in," I said. It was Simon and Theodore.

"Dave wanted us to check on you," Theodore said. They seemed calm but at the same time they were worried.

"What did Brittany say?" Simon asked

I sat up. "She got mad, and we had a fight… It's so strange. When we weren't together, we fought all the time, and it didn't really matter to me. But now... it felt like a stab to my heart. It's scary." My hands were shaking.

Simon sat next to me and put his hand at my shoulder. "The first fight is always the worst," Simon said.

"I have not had my first fight with Eleanor yet, but I guess you must have at least one before it is a real relationship," Theodore said and tried to cheer me up.

"It feels like I'm the worst person alive," I said and covered my eyes, so they couldn't see that I was about to cry.

"Don't worry, Alvin, you'll get past it… Remember what I told you about when I have fights with Jeanette." Simon reminded me.

I tried to smile. "It only brings us closer."

"That's right, so don't believe this is it. I'm sure Brittany will talk to you soon," Simon said.

"Thank you, Si, Theo."

"We're brothers. You can always count on us," Theodore said and smiled.

They were about to leave. "Hang on… what did Dave mean about tomorrow," I asked them.

Simon sighed. "Don't you remember? Tomorrow we are going to our record company to record our new album."

"Oh, okay, thanks for reminding me."

Theodore laughed as they closed the door.

**Back to when Alvin just had left the Miller's house.**

**Jeanette's POV**

"Alvin!!" Both I and Eleanor shouted at him to come back but he just ignored us.

"What do you think happened?" Eleanor asked me.

"How should I know?" If someone should describe me, they would say that I am a calm and relaxed kind of person, and it will take a lot for someone to make me lose my temper. Alvin just crossed that line. I mean, who does he think he is? He came to our house trying to explain, and later on he just leaves without a word.

"Jeanette, I'm worried about Brittany. Let's go and check on her."

I agreed with Eleanor. Maybe Brittany will give us another reason to hit him again. We headed to Brittany's room, but before we opened her door, we could hear that she was crying.

Eleanor held my arm and looked really worried for our sister, and so was I. We open the door and went inside. She sat on her bed crying. Her eyes were red, and she was holding on to something. It was that necklace that Alvin had given her. She didn't even notice that we were there.

"Brittany, sweetheart, what happened?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany was startled. She was sobbing and tried to wipe her tears away, but it only made more come. Eleanor ran to her and held on to her, while I just stood there shocked. I have never seen her like this. She didn't cry this much when she was with Michael. I guess, when you care about someone as Brittany does Alvin, it gets worse. I decided to wait until she had calmed down, before I said something to her.

"Have you calmed down?" Eleanor carefully whispered to her. I went to get some tissues for her. She wiped her eyes and nose and nodded, but she was still sobbing a little.

"Yeah, I guess… sorry for showing my weak side," Brittany said

I hugged her. "Don't say that. It's not weak. You are very strong, you hear that?" we heard Brittany's phone ring. I picked it up it was Alvin.

"W-Who is it?" Brittany asked.

"Its Alvin. Do you want me to answer it?" I asked her, even though I could tell that she didn't want that.

"No, shut that thing off. I don't want to think about him right now."

I did what she said and turned it off. "Talk to us. What happened between you two?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I can't understand him. That's all," Brittany said

"Brittany, no one fully understands him… what did he do? Did he tell you who that girl was?" Eleanor asked

"She's an old ex."

I got mad. "So, he's cheating on you over an old girlfriend of his?! that bastard!"

"No, Jeanette, he didn't cheat on me."

"Is there something you are not telling us," Eleanor asked her.

"I guess you deserve to know who she is. It kind of matters to you, too."

_What could an old girlfriend of Alvin's have something to do with us?_ I thought to myself.

"Her name is Charlene… and what Alvin has told me is that she was his girlfriend long before we even had met the boys, and she too was a singer who helped The Chipmunks in the start of their career. Her stage name was The Chipette."

Both of me and Eleanor eyes widened of shock. "Are you saying that we are named after Alvin's old girlfriend?" I couldn't believe it.

"Apparently she threw that name away, so she can't sue us or anything. Anyway Alvin did love her very much, but she left him for no good reason. Ever since then, he has been Afraid of Love."

"Are you telling us that he is scared for you to get to close to him?" I asked

"I didn't think so, but it seems he is… Yesterday she just appeared in front of him and made him so confused that he met her today... again."

"Is that why you are mad at him... for meeting his ex?" Eleanor asked

"No, he told me that he met her yesterday. I'm upset that he didn't say anything to me, and that he was meet up with her today and lied to me. I told him about how I felt, and we had a fight. We said things that we didn't mean to each other. It's just getting harder to love him, when he can't trust me."

Brittany began to cry again. "Brittany, we all know that Alvin can be more stubborn than a mule, and he often doesn't think so far ahead or of the consequence in his actions. But he always has his heart in the right place and believes that he's doing the right thing," I said, trying to cheer Brittany up.

"I'm sorry, but Alvin needs to understand what he's doing is foolish. When he realize it, then I will forgive him… I envy both of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Simon and Theodore always trust you and never fight with either of you."

"That's not true, Brittany. Simon and I can have pretty rough fights from time to time."

"I haven't had any fights with Theodore yet, but some day I'm sure we will."

"Children!! Are you home?" Miss Miller was home. "I'm starting with the dinner. Would you please help me set the table for me?" Miss Miller asked.

"Are you coming, Brittany?" I asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. Tell her that I had something earlier."

"Okay, see you later." I hugged her and left. Eleanor and I headed downstairs and helped Miss Miller with the tables.

"Where's Brittany?" she asked us.

"She had eaten earlier today, so she decided to stay in her room and to finish her homework."

"Is that so? Okay, then."

We sat down, and when I thought of it, I didn't have so much of an appetite either. I was too worried about Brittany. After the dinner, I decided to call Simon.

"Hi, Jean, how's Brittany?" he asked.

"Sad and hurt."

"Yeah, and so is Alvin. You have to forgive my stubborn brother."

"I guess you knew about that Charlene all the time right? And about the true meaning of our stage name."

"Yes, I did… At first I was so mad at Alvin for naming you, that but when I saw how much you liked that name, I didn't have the heart to tell you… are you mad at me?"

"A little, but more important thing is Alvin and Brittany."

"They had a fight, I know, but there is nothing to worry about. This will only bring them closer."

"I hope that you are right, because Brittany is really mad at him."

"This was their first fight as a couple. Remember how I felt when we had our first fight." Simon reminded me.

"Yes, I do. You were home for like a week from school… and when we got back together again it felt like I had fallen in love with you all over again. We snuggled all night and told each other how much we loved each other."

"Yeah, and I'm sure something like that will happened to them… just let them calm down, and shortly you will beg him to let you have you're sister for a change."

It made me smile. He always knew what I wanted to hear.

"Jeanette, do you want to hear a secret?" Simon teased me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I love you even more than I did yesterday."

I giggled. "Well, thank you, but I love you even more. Good luck with the new album tomorrow."

"Thank you, and say hi to Brittany and Eleanor for me."

I hung up and felt better. Eleanor was in the living room and was watching TV. I sat down next to her. "Simon says hi." Eleanor was still feeling down. "Relax, Ellie. they just had their first fight as a couple. They'll get together soon enough."

"Yeah, I know, but I still hate to see her cry. She is usually the one who makes others smile."

I leaned backwards and started to smile. "Yeah, I remember when we still lived in the orphanage in Australia, even though when life seemed hard, Brittany was the only one that thought that our luck was going to change. She always saw the next day to be better than the last. Nothing could get her down, and that always amazed me."

"And she was right. It did change. Our singing career started to flourish, and we met the boys and Miss Miller," Eleanor said and smiled.

After we had watch TV for awhile, I heard someone was coming down the stairs. It was Brittany. she stood in the opening to the living room, but didn't say anything. I smiled and scooted aside, so she could sit between me and Eleanor. She didn't have to say anything. Both Eleanor and I knew. She rested her head at my shoulder and then Miss Miller came in with a plate of sandwiches for her.

"I'm old enough to understand when my girls have boy problems, and I figured that you must be hungry because you didn't want to have dinner." Miss Miller then sat down at the armchair.

"Thank you," Brittany said and took one. She seemed calm, but I knew that she wasn't. She was just tired of crying, and it didn't take long before she fell asleep on the couch. I hope that Alvin understands and that he will be able to trust her.

**Chapter 11 Alvin sure can be stubborn sometime, but can anyone judge him for it? He is just Alvin. Chapter 12 is coming, and I can tell that Alvin will have a challenge with the trust for others and the drama will be more intense here on. Chipmunkster is signing out and stay tune for the next Chapter of Afraid of Love.**


	12. Chapter 12 I Hate You

**Chapter** **12: I Hate** **You**

**Alvin's POV**

I found myself in a sea of sunflowers and millions of butterflies shaping the sky. I felt a cool breeze of wind blowing in my face as I spotted a girl at the center of the flower ocean. she was dressed in white, and she was singing. her voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life, like one of a goddesses sent down from heaven. My curiosity made me want to find out who she was. I came closer and closer, her hair was blowing in the wind and was like a wind sail. It almost looked like it was dancing to me, whoever this girl was, it was love in first sight. I could almost touch her now, and I wanted to see who she was my heart kept beating faster. Then I woke up.

I was startled by my alarm clock, and I was covered in sweat. Who was that girl? It must have been Britt… I stopped. I felt it again the emptiness. Should I apologize to her? When I thought about it, asked myself. Why should I? I haven't done anything wrong. In fact, she is the one who should be apologizing to me for snapping at me.

I sighed and forced myself out of bed. I put on my cap, a jumper and some blue jeans. When I considered myself done, I went downstairs and felt a lovely smell tickling my nose. "Pancakes" I said with joy. Theodore was the one making them, and Simon was surprised to see me in such a good mood.

"Are you feeling better?" Simon asked and looked suspiciously at me.

"Why shouldn't I? It's a beautiful morning today." I tried my best to act like I wasn't still affected by last night.

"I guess that you're in the first step," Simon said while he cleaned his glasses.

"What step?" I asked confused.

"The first step is denial… you deny that you are the one who has done something wrong, and I guess you don't want to be the first to apologize. Am I right?"

I snapped. "Why the hell do you think that I'm the one that should apologize?! I did what I did, so I could be a better boyfriend to Brittany. I just wanted to make things better."

"Step 2: anger… And do you actually believe that Alvin? Do you really think that it'll get better in a relationship if you always keep secrets from the ones that loves you? I have told you several times that you can always talk to us if there's something bothering you."

Just like Brittany why do they always think that I need help all the time.

Theodore gave me a plate with pancakes. "He's right, Alvin. You can't solve all you're problems on you're own. You can unload some of it to us. We can deal with it."

I didn't answer. I just dug in to my food, before I lost my appetite

"Good morning kids," Dave . He was obviously in a good mood.

"Morning, Dave. I've boiled some eggs for you, exactly two minutes just the way you like them," Theodore said and gave him a plate.

"Perfect as always, Theodore… Man, aren't you all excited about our new album?"

"Of course, I'm really eager," Theodore said, just as thrilled as always.

"I hope this one goes more smoothly then the last one. Remember when Alvin change the songs at the last minute." Simon reminded them, and they gleamed at me. I didn't pay attention to anything they had say.

"Alvin, don't tell me that you are still sick?" Dave said. Both Simon and Theodore sighed and couldn't believe that our father was this slow to realize that Alvin had love problems.

"Huh?.. No, Dave, I'm not sick... just tired."

Theodore was tired of me still not telling what it was on my mind. He and was about to tell Dave, but Simon stopped him. He knew only I should tell him.

"Here drink some coffee. You all have to be at you're best today." Dave's phone was ringing it was our boss "Mister Peterson, always a pleasure to talk to you." Dave's face turned glum as he left us alone.

"So when are you going to apologize to Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"Can we please drop this. She is the one who should be apologizing."

"Do you actually believe…"

"Stop it, Theo. Alvin has apparently made up his mind."

With that I just dropped my fork and went outside to get away from them. I was angrily mumbling to myself. "Stupid Simon and Theodore trying to make me look like the bad guy. All I ever wanted was to try and make things better between me and Brittany." I sat down at a chair and looked up in the sky. It made me calmer then I started to think back at my dream. Who was that girl and what did it mean? Was it a warning or something else?

"Alvin!! Get into the car. We're leaving." I rose up from my chair and sat down in the car. "I just spoke with Mr Peterson, and, please, Alvin, try to behave today. He was in a bad mood. It was meant for our album to be recorded two month ago, and this delay has put him in a tough spot." Dave was kind of worried.

I just sighed. "Whatever. Dave Peterson is a ass," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well, that ass is the one giving us work, so whatever he tells you to do you will do it… You understand, Alvin?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Can we just get this over with?"

**At the record company**

"Okay, guys, you go ahead to recording room NR 23. Johnny will meet you there. I have to speak with Peterson, then I will join you. Good luck."

"Roger that, Dave," Simon said. "Alvin get yourself together, will ya?" I usually enjoyed being at the studio, but today I was out of synch. "Alvin, can't you see that you're only is hurting yourself? Have you or have you not talk to Brittany yet?"

"Please, Simon, just drop it, okay? I promise that I will talk to her later. Let;s just go and see Johnny for now."

Simon sighed. "Okay, fine, but the longer you wait will only make Brittany sadder than she already is."

"Right, Dotor Phil." We headed to room 23

"Hey, hey, the Chipmunks… how's my favorite band holding up?" Johnny asked and gave Theodore a high five.

"Just as ever… so what's up with Peterson? he seemed to be on the edge today," Theodore asked

"Yeah, he's been like that for a couple of days now. Someone has been broken into the music files."

"What?! Anything stolen?

"No nothing, and before the cops is able to get here, the burglar always somehow to get away. Now, we have put in more securities."

"Why would someone want to steal the albums?" I asked cursorily

"Don't you know that, Al?" Johnny said a bit surprised that I didn't know why. "When singers comes here to record their albums, the albums are first stored in a storage room, before they are shipped out for mass production, If someone was able to steal the album, it can be sold to a rival record company for an high prize, but not only that they can also claim ownership for the songs and lyrics."

"Wow, I had no idea," I said a bit shocked. "Is there a specific album this burglar is after?"

"That we don't know even, though that the records has been going through. Nothing seems to be stolen… but don't worry about that. You're here to work, so get inside so we can get started." we put on the headphones and was checked to see if everything was working. "Okay, testing 1..2.. do you copy?" We gave him a thumb up "Okay, then we start with the first one and… begin."

**Brighter Day.**

**Alvin:**

I never believed in Love

I never Thought I could find happiness

I have been hurt by many things in my life

But then you came and change me for life

**Chorus**

When the days seemed dull you always made them bright words cannot describe the love towards you.

**Verse2**

My heart beating faster when I stand close to you I was afraid to ask I thought I was doomed but then you smiled and then you kissed me I never thought it could be you and I

**Chorus**

And when the days seemed dull you always made them bright words cannot describe the love towards you.

Ooh yeah words cannot describe the love towards you.

**Lyrics by Chipmunkster**

"Great, guys. It sounded perfect. I'll say that's a keeper." That was the song I wrote for Brittany as a surprise for her after a long time with recording we were finally finish.

"You sounded great, guys," Dave said.

"So what did Peterson say?" Simon asked.

"Oh, he is just angry at the constant burglary attempt and us being late with the album. He just needed to yell at someone… so are we ready to go, John?"

"Everything is set, and I personally will deliver this CD to the storage room."

"Um Dave?" I said a little unsure. "You mind if I go home later," I asked.

Dave looked at me. "And how are you suppose to be able to get home?"

"Don't worry. I]ll figure something out. Would you please let me go around town for a bit?"

"Okay, Alvin, but remember that you have school tomorrow. So don't be to late."

"I'll see ya later." I watched Dave and my brothers drove away, before I started to walk. I went to the market area to think about something else, but the song brighter day always made me think of Brittany. I guess that we have been mad at each other long enough, I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Alvin?"

"Finally, it's so good to hear you're voice again."

"What do you want?" I could tell that she was still mad at me.

"Brittany, that fight we had. I mean, come to think of it, it was so stupid."

"Maybe for you, but I took it seriously. I assume that you called me to apologize?"

"Okay, you win. I'm sorry for meeting Charlene. I'm sorry for trying to make our relationship better. I mean, was it so much of a big deal?"

"I hear that you still haven't figure out why I was hurt. Call me later when you do."

"Hey, wait, Britt…" but she hung up on me. I just stood there with the phone at my ear. Then I felt frustrated. I was about to throw the phone at the ground. I walked away from the crowds, before I exploded with anger.

"Alvin?! Wait!"

I stopped and turned around. "Charlene, what are you doing here?"

She tried to catch her breath. "Oh, you see. I have been trying to find that antique store I used to go to when I was a kid. The owners Mr. and Mrs Sanders was always so nice to me, but I can't find them. I'm sure it would be around here somewhere."

"Oh, about that. They retired a few years ago and moved out of town."

"What?! Are you serious. Ah, that's too bad. They were such a nice couple."

"Yeah, they were."

"Oh, well, thank you for telling me. Then I will go to Stacy's Jewelery Store. Let's see ,three blocks south from here if my memory is correct."

"Um... they've moved to another location."

"Oh, no, and I who have been studying this map so well."

I could tell that Charlene was really disoriented. I almost felt sorry for her. Then I did something really stupid. "Tell you what, Charlene. How about I gave you that tour you wanted around town?"

Her face shined up. "Really that would be fantastic… but is you're girlfriend okay with this?"

Of course, she wasn't okay with this, and why I offered to help Charlene I didn't know. "How about we start with that jewelery store," I said and change the subject.

"Really? That's so nice of you."

I led the way to Stacy's Jewelery Store, and the owner recognize Charlene right away as they were talking to each other. I couldn't help but check Charlene out. She was wearing a blue miniskirt, brown with long boots and a vest. In her hair I noticed something shiny. Could it possible be that I adjusted my sight towards it? Yes, it was. It was the hairpin I gave her when we got together. Why did she still have it?"

"Alvin, what are you thinking about?"

I snapped out of it. "Oh, Charlene, are you done?"

I blushed a little, while Charlene giggled. "You have always been a free minder."

I cleared my throat, "Say, Charlene, you want to grab some coffee."

She smiled. "I would love that." We went to a coffee shop and sat down by one of their tables. "I really appreciate that you took some time to show me around. It means a lot to me," Charlene said and took a sip from her cup. I didn't say anything. I started to regret that I was doing this. "Something bothering you Alvin?"

"Huh?.. Oh nothing. I… I just had a fight with Brittany"

Charlene smiled. "I must say when heard of this band, The Chipettes, I was surprised."

"Charlene, I must ask you… why do you still have that hairpin I gave you?"

"You mean this? It was something that I could never get rid of. It means a lot to me."

"I'm just saying it feels weird."

Charlene laughed. "I'm sorry, but relax, Alvin… about that fight... Was it serious?"

"No, it was stupid. I tried to apologize to her, even when it wasn't my fault."

Charlene sighed. "Same old Alvin, never believes he can make mistakes."

"Oh, please, not you too… off the topic you mention before that you are a model. How is it?" she became silent, and I looked confused at her. Was it something I said?

"Well, to tell you the truth. I quit."

"Huh, why?" I asked a bit surprised.

"It was nothing for me. I actually hated it."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, but the world is filled with opportunities, but enough about me. I want to hear about what Alvin, the rock star, has been up to."

"Well, just recently my brothers and I have just recorded our newest album, but I'm a little worried."

"How come?"

"Well, you see, there appears to have been a lot of burglaries at our record company lately."

"Oh, my, anything stolen?"

"No, nothing, yet I have been trying to figure out his motive."

"Who knows… Oh, my god, Alvin, look." Charlene shrieked with excitement and pointed.

I turned around and saw a sign. "Karaoke competition. Sign up free. What about it?"

"Oh, please, Alvin, can't we enter it," Charlene asked and I could tell that she really wanted it.

I felt uncomfortable. "I don't know, Charlene."

"Oh, pretty please, cant we? Just like old times."

She gave me the puppy eyes "Oh, okay."

"Yay! Thank you-thank you, Alvin" she said and dragged me inside. We signed up for the competition and walked on stage. Charlene picked up the mike and selected a song. The song started, and Charlene began to sing. My mouth dropped as I listened to her voice. She was really good. I had totally forget how good she actually was. I lost track of the lyrics but was able to catch up when the song ended. The crowd began to applaud. She was heavily breathing and bowed, and I went mute from my amazement. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Alvin. That was so much fun. Iet's go to another store."

**Brittany's POV**

**After the call with Alvin**

"Stupid, Alvin," I said and grabbed a pillow and cried in to it. "Why can't you realize what you are doing is wrong?" I grasped my heart. It hurt. Alvin, you are so stubborn. If you really loved me you should realize by now why I am so sad. He just believes that he never can make any mistakes, even if he had told me that he had met Charlene yesterday and thought he was doing the right thing, he shouldn't been lying to me, that jackass. I sobbed and picked up a picture of him and gently stroked it. Even though that I was mad at him, I still loved him. I love that smile, I love those eyes even his stupid cap that he always wears. I love everything about him, but I just hated his lies.

I heard a knock on my door "Who is it?"

"Oh, its just old me wanting to talk to you." It was Miss Miller.

"Please, come in." the door went open and Miss Miller entered.

"Oh, dear, Brittany. Look at you. It hurts to see you this troubled over a stupid boy. I figured that maybe I might be of any help to you."

"Gee, I don't know." I felt a little unsure.

"Oh, don't be silly. I might not look like it now, but I have had a lot of boy problems in my younger years. You can always talk to me."

"Really, you have?" I asked a little surprised.

Miss Miller laughed. "You doubt me? Tell you what. How about you come downstairs with me and have some tea. Then I will tell you it's kind of depressing when you stay in you're room all day."

I couldn't help but to smile and laugh a little. "You're right, Miss Miller. I would love to have some tea with you."

"That's more like it." she smiled and I joined her downstairs. She filled a can with water and put it on the stove, while I was in the living room. Miss Miller then came and sat next to me, and we both waited for the water to boil. "Well, where to begin. I started with my first boyfriend when I was about your age, I think… Anyhow, his name was Anthonyo, and he was a trouble maker. He was so handsome, a girl's dream if I should describe it correctly."

Miss Miller kept on talking, and I felt warm. I have never seen this side of her before, but the story didn't end well with that Anthonyo. I admired for daring to talk about this with me. It made me happy.

"Then there was this Derek. He was the complete opposite of Anthonyo. He was sophisticated and smart, but he was so boring," Miss Miller said and laughed. I too laughed with her. "Then I took a break from boys when World War 2 began. Me and my friends started the group The Thrillers, and we used to perform in various theaters. One day we were offered to sing for the soldiers at The Seaside River Club." Miss Miller rose up from the couch and went to the bookshelf and brought out a old album. Her mood changed and some tears started to form in her eyes. "There I met Martin." She sat next to me and showed me a picture of a man in uniform holding on to a young Miss Miller.

"Is that him?" I asked

"Yes, that's him… It all started like a regular performance, and my friends decided to flirt with the soldiers. I disagreed with them. I always thought that we hadn't time for dating when the world was falling apart. While my friends met up with some boys, I decided to sit down at the bar, and next to me there he was. At first I didn't think so much of him, but as soon I sat down he was all over me. Especially after I rejected him. He was so determined to buy me a drink. I praised him for that. When I finally accepted him, it was love right away." Miss Miller wiped some tears of her eyes. "But we only was together for a week."

"What happened?" I asked and held her hand.

"He was sent out to battle. I went to see him off, and I promised to him that I would wait. The days became weeks, and weeks became months and all of a sudden he didn't recall any of my letters. About two months later I received a letter that he had died in field."

"Oh, Miss Miller, I'm so sorry." I couldn't help but cry. It was so sad.

"Oh, please, Brittany, don't be… but boy I loved that meant so much." I gave Miss Miller a hug. "Sorry, Brittany. I tried to make you feel better. I should have picked a different story."

"Don't be. I'm glad that you told me this. I feel a lot better. Thank you."

We heard the boiler whistle went off. "Oh, the water is ready," Miss Miller said and went to the kitchen. "Oh, darn it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're out of milk."

"No sweat. how about I go buy some for you?"

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes, Miss Miller, and beside I need to get out and get some fresh air."

"You're an angel. Wait. I will give you some money."

I grabbed the money and headed outside. It was getting dark, so I had to hurry. "Brittany where are you going?"

I saw my sisters. "I'm going to get some milk. Miss Miller's making tea."

"You want us to come?" Eleanor asked.

"No. that's okay. Get inside, and I will be home shortly."

**Alvin's POV**

"You know, Charlene. You didn't have to follow me home, ya know."

"Oh, that's okay, Alvin. I don't mind"

The street lights went off, and I decided to stop for a minute. I looked over at Charlene, and I could tell that she wanted to ask me about something. "Something on you're mind?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. Just that I haven't had this much fun in years, and I thank you for it. I had a really good , and I really appreciate that you wanted to spend some time with me."

I didn't know if I should be happy that she thought that way. "Well, I sort a had a good time too."

"Um, Alvin," Charlene said and blushed.

I became nervous "W-What is it?"

"Have you ever wondered about how our lives would be if we still were together?"

I could hear my heart beat heavier. "Charlene don't."

"I still love you, Alvin," she said and came closer.

"Please, Charlene, Don't." I wanted to step back, but I just let her come closer.

"Don't you feel the same way? You are and will always be the man I could possible love." She gently touched my chest. I wanted to push her away from me, but I couldn't. My heart was beating faster, and I felt warm. She leaned up against me and slowly approached my lips.

"Charlene, please…" I pleaded, but it was too late. She kissed me, and I let her do it. Her lips was so soft.

"Why Alvin?" My blood froze, and I turned around and heard a bottle crush at the ground.

"Brittany." This couldn't bee happening. I look at her hurt and terrified face, and the tears started to flood from her eyes. "Brittany, baby, it's not what you think," I said and tried to get closer to her.

Brittany stumbled back. "No, Alvin, stay back. Don't come any closer." she started to run, but I was able to catch up and grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me!!! You bastard, how could you?!!"

She was crying even more. "Please, Brittany, let me explain."

"Just because we had a fight, is that it?"

"No, its…" Brittany slapped me and roughly shook her hand lose from me. I stared at her scared of what she was about to say.

"I hate you, Alvin." It felt that my heart shattered to a million pieces. She ran away from me and I wanted to go after and hold her, even is was screaming and hitting me. I would refuse to let go of her, but my body refused to move. My body was shaking, and I felt tears coming, as I watch Brittany get further and further away from me.

"Please, Brittany, come back." I could barely speak when she was out of sight. I got control of my body, and I fell to my knees and clenched my stomach. I was in pain, and I found it hard to breath. This wasn't happening. This must be a bad dream. Please, tell me it is. I beg of you. I looked down at the ground and saw Brittany's necklace she had throw it away. I picked it up and held it to my heart. More tears came and I screamed out.

**Author's Note**

**Please don't hate me for this that's all I can say the next chapter is coming be patient. ****What will become of Alvin and Brittany?**

**The Chipmunkster**


	13. Chapter 13 Help Me Part 1

**Chapter** **13: Help** **Me Part 1**

**Authors**** note:**

**I will announce that I just have two more chapter left then this story will end. I actually feel sorry for Alvin and I hope you will like this chapter even that I made Brittany break up with Alvin. **

**Alvin's** **POV**

How did this happened? This isn't real. I was in shock. Brittany's gone, and it's all my fault.

"Alvin I…"

I rose up from the ground and stared at Charlene. I didn't say anything. The tears made it impossible to speak, instead I ran as fast as I could. I kept on running, and my lungs started to hurt. I tripped and fell hard to the ground and scratched my hands. so they started to bleed. It hurt, but the pain of loosing someone that you love is even more painful. I laid on the ground in pain and exhausted. Then I heard a big growl in the sky, and rain started to pour down at me. I used all my strength to get up, and every step I took felt heavier than the last one. I was heartbroken, but somehow I managed to get home. As I open the front door, I didn't take one step inside when I felt a hard punch at my face. I fell to the ground once again, and I looked up to see it was Simon. He looked at me disappointed and angry.

"Alvin!.. you stupid idiot… why?!" Simon said. I didn't say anything, and the pain from the punch I didn't care.

"Simon?! What in the world," Dave said in shock. "Have you lost you're mind?"

"No, but Alvin has… I can't even look at him," Simon said and walked away.

I got up and walked inside, "Wait, Alvin. Look at you're hands, and Simon come back and apologize to him."

I walked past him. I didn't care. I headed to the stairs and saw Theodore. He looked at me and couldn't believe it was true. He looked away from me. He took this one the hardest, because believe it or not I had always been a role model to him. He had always admired me, but this was just too much for him. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my hands then I went to my room and sat down at my bed and clenched my hands in prayer stance.

"God… it's me Alvin. Sorry for not being able to talk to you lately, but I don't know who to turn to. Please, I beg of you can you make me go back and undone what I did. Please, I love her so much."

I got no words back an burst out in tears. I have never cried this much in my life. The door suddenly went open. It was Simon.

He looked at me questioningly and still didn't wanted to believe it was true. "Alvin, the reason I hit you was that Jeanette called me and said that Brittany came home in tears, and she said that you kissed Charlene… Why, Alvin?"

I didn't say anything, because I don't know why I did it. Simon shook his head and was about to leave. "Simon." He stopped and turned around. "Please, Simon, help me."

Simon fought back his tears. "Damn it, Alvin… I would love to help you but… it's too late… of every things you have done this is the stupidest… you moron, I'm sorry, but this is you're mess. You're going to have to fix this."

"But you said if I ever needed help…"

"I know what I said, but now it's about love. I can't make Brittany forgive you." Simon closed the door, and that night was the longest night in my life. I laid in my bed and stared at the picture I had of Brittany.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I kept saying to myself, and it didn't take long when the alarm clock went off. I still laid in my bed, but I didn't care to get up.

"Alvin!! You must get up and go to school," Dave yelled.

I forced myself up. I didn't want to argue with him. I just wanted to survive this day. I went downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table. Both Simon and Theodore was ignoring me.

"What!! Oh, no, please, don't say that it can't be possible." Dave was on the phone and sounded really upset over something. He hung up and sat down with us. "Boys we have problems," he said "Last night there was another burglary at our record company."

"Don't tell me," Simon said and thought of the worst.

"I'm afraid so… our album was stolen from us… Alvin, are you paying attention. This is serious."

"I don't care."

"What did you say?"

I shoot up from the chair. "I don't give a damn anymore!!"

Dave was shocked that I could even say that "What have gotten in to you?" Dave asked worriedly. "You have been acting so strange lately."

"I have nothing to live for anymore," I said and ran out. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Brittany, but there was no answer. I just got her voice mail. "Brittany… I hope that you will listen to this mail… I love you, Brittany, and what I did… I'm so sorry. Please, I must talk to you. Call me. I'm begging you." I put the phone away and headed towards the bus.

"Alvin!! Wait." I stopped and turned around and saw Simon and Theodore running towards me. "Okay, Alvin, we have to talk," Simon said.

"About what? You are just going to tell me what a idiot I am, and you know what, Simon. You're right. I am the stupidest idiot on earth."

"And no one can argue with that… I mean what the hell were you thinking? Why did you kiss Charlene?!" Simon yelled at me.

"I don't know!!!" I yelled back. "Maybe there was a part of me that couldn't let her go."

"You can't be serious Alvin?" Theodore said. "She left you nine years ago."

"I know! But I never could really let go of her."

"You're worse than Michael," Simon said

I got angry and roughly grabbed his shirt. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me. You're even worse than Michael ever was to Brittany."

"Take it back, Simon, or so help me I will hurt you bad… I never hit Brittany, you bastard!!"

Simon got loose of my grip. "No, you didn't. What Michael did was putting physical bruises on her. They will always heal, but what you did was worse. You broke Brittany's heart, and that is even more awful. I'm not going to take it back, Alvin… I never thought that you would do something like this to her. I always believed that the fight you had with her would only bring you two closer to each other, and this only prove how wrong I was."

"Simon, that's enough!" Theodore cut him of, and I just stood there.

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but I knew that he was right. I was worse than Michael ever was, and I felt even more horrible knowing that.

We arrived to the bus stop, and there was no signs of the girls. They were probably home with Brittany. We got inside and were off to school. I sat down by myself and checked my phone. There were no new messages. I tried to call her, but as last time only her voice mail. I stared out at the window and heard Simon and Theodore discussing the situation about our album.

"What will happened?" Theodore asked worried. "This is a major blow to the company"

"Indeed it is, Theo, so it was us all along this burglar wanted. The extra security wasn't enough," Simon said and sighed.

I tried once more to call Brittany, even if she never wanted to speak with me again. I put it in my pocket and felt that there was something else in it. I took it out and saw that it was the moonlight butterfly that I had given to Brittany. I remember what the owner said in that jewelry store were I had bought it. It represent eternal happiness to you're soul mate. What a joke. It didn't bring us happiness, only trouble. I wanted to throw it away, but this was the only piece I had left of her. We arrived at school where Thomas and Bobby met me.

"Hey, Alvin, what's up?" Bobby said and then he gasped. "My god, Alvin, look at you what happened?"

I didn't say anything. I just walked past them. Then Thomas grabbed my arm. "Alvin what the hell is wrong with you? We're actually worried about you, so tell us."

"Just leave me alone, both of you," I said and acted cold to them. Thomas became upset at my behavior.

"Is that how a friends are suppose to act. What's you're problem?"

"Leave him alone, guys. It's no use," Simon said

"I shook my arm loose from Thomas' grip and went to my locker, when I suddenly was drained of my energy. I had to lean against the , so I didn't fell to the grounds. This was the first time I noticed how tired I was from staying up all night. My sight became blurry for awhile, and I closed my eyes trying to regain some energy.

I proceeded to my locker, but I couldn't remember my combination I became frustrated and yelled out. I turned around and saw that everyone was looking at me shocked.

"What the hell are you looking at?!!" I managed to open my locker and took my books out and headed to class. It was hard to stay awake, and I dozed of severely times.

"Tough night, Seville?" our teacher asked. I looked confused at him. "Well, as I was saying I want you to read for us page 35 and tell us what Barthowskis message was." I open the book and read.

During the lunch break, I sat down alone when suddenly Thomas and Bobby joined me.

"Hi, Alvin, you really made a scene by the lockers," Thomas said. I was just quiet "Simon told us what happened. How you're feeling?"

"What do you think? I screwed up bad, and she won't talk to me."

"Well, I'm not good at these kind of things but…"

"Please, no preaching, okay."

"Alvin can't you see that Thomas and I are trying to cheer you up. We are your friends," Bobby said.

"How do you expect me to act? Brittany was the only girl who actually loved me, and what did I do? I kissed another girl. You know what, Bobby? That nickname you gave me, I deserve it. I am a heartbreaker."

"Alvin, please, don't say that."

"Well, I Bobby I'm not suppose to be happy. I just end up hurting those who is close to me." I rose up from the chair and left them.

The day ended, and I just had to see her. I stood across the street and stared at her house. I was afraid to go there. I couldn't even imagine how Brittany was feeling. I betrayed her. I plucked up the courage and walked to the door and rang the door bell. The door went open, and I only ended seeing eyes with hatred staring at me.

"How dare you come here after everything you have done to my sister," Jeanette said. I could tell that she hated me.

"Please, Jeanette, you must let me see her," I begged.

"And do what, end up hurting her even more? No, Alvin, I have had enough of you… when Brittany came home last night it was like she didn't want to live anymore. She always trusted you, but you… leave at once, Alvin."

"But I love her," Alvin begged desperately. "You must let me see her."

"There was a time when I thought you loved her, but now I know that you never did." Jeanette started to cry. "Brittany never wants to see you again, so I'll say it again. Leave!"

I started to cry. "Don't do this, Jeanette. I need her. I love her to much." Jeanette just slapped me.

"Don't you dare say that, Alvin. You only love yourself, so go back to that slut Charlene. Stay the hell away from Brittany. If you ever comes near her again, so help me I will call the police."

Jeanette slammed the door. I stood there as the tears were almost drowning me. I started to walk home. That's it. She's gone. It can't be. I entered my house, and Dave looked at me in concern.

"Alvin, would you please sit down. We must talk." I did what he said and sat down on the couch. "You have been making me really worried."

"Dad." It was the only thing I could say, before I started to cry.

"Oh, Alvin," Dave said and held me.

"I hurt Brittany." I tried to keep it in, but it was so hard.

"Just let it out, Alvin." I cried on to him for awhile, before I started to calm down. "Alvin, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dave asked.

"Because I'm a idiot."

"Would you like to explain what happened between you and Brittany?"

I wiped my tears and nodded. "It all started when I met Charlene a few days ago."

"Oh, that girl. Didn't you date her one time?"

"Yes, I did, and a few days ago she just appeared in front of me. It was after we had finished recording our album that I met her again."

"And then what?"

"I was just going to show her around town and trying to be nice, but I did something horrible… Charlene kissed me, and Brittany saw it."

"So she forced a kiss on to you?"

"No, I let her do it. I responded to the kiss."

"Have you talked to Brittany"

"No, she refuse to talk to me, and when I went to her house I wasn't allowed to enter. I've called her all day, but she won't answer the phone. I don't know what to do."

Dave tried his best to comfort me, but then he started to chuckle. "I remember when you boys met the girls for the first time, especially you. Every time you saw Brittany you always had this look in you're eyes that said that Brittany was the prettiest girl you have ever seen, and I had always thought that you two would be a great couple. When you two got together, I wasn't surprise even if you two always used to fight. I just knew that someday you two would be together, but I cant say that I'm proud of what you did. I must ask, do you regret what you did?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"Then you must show that to her."

"How? I'm not allowed to go near her."

"She can't ignore you forever, Alvin." I was unsure about that. Then suddenly Dave gave me a hug. "Thank you for telling me, Alvin, and I am so sorry about what happened between you two. Give her some time, and then you can talk."

"Thank you, Dave… I want to go upstairs now."

"You go ahead. Do you want to take some dinner with you."

"No, thanks, maybe later."

"I put some in the freezer for you. It's there for you when you want it. Just heat it up."

"Thank you." I tried to smile.

"While you up there, tell you're brothers that dinner is ready."

I went upstairs and knocked on Simon's door. "Simon, dinner is ready." I headed towards Theodore's room.

"Wait, Alvin." I turned around.

"Hi, Si… still mad at me?"

Simon sighed. "Alvin, I was never mad at you. I'm just so disappointed, but still I'm your brother. I just hate to see you like this."

"Thank you for not being mad at me anymore."

"Just go get Theodore, will ya?"

After that I had informed Theodore about dinner. I went to my room and sat down at my desk. I picked up the picture I had of Brittany and gently stroked it. I wasn't complete without her.

I missed everything about her. I missed her hair and her deep beautiful eyes. This was all Charlene's fault. Why did she have to come back? I started to doubt that she came here just to apologize. I reasoned that the real reason she came was to make me break up with Brittany. Then I thought, how could she know that I was dating Brittany? And did she just came here after nine years just to ruin my life? I was starting to get paranoid?

I tried not to think about it, but I had to know. I searched my jacket for the card Charlene gave me. "Come on. I know it shouldn't be here." I found it and read at the back of it. The address was written on it. If I was going to get the truth, I had to get there, but I started to hesitate. She had done enough damage. It would be best if I just ignored it, but the more I thought of it the more tempting it become. So, it was decided tonight. I would go to her one last time, and after this it would be over.

**No Alvin that's just stupid well what**** the heck. The next chapter is going to be Brittany's POV I guess you want to find out how she's doing anyway as usual stay tune for the two last chapters and pray for a happy ending I sure I do. **


	14. Chapter 14 Help Me Part 2

**Chapter** **14: Help** **Me Part 2**

**Brittany's** **POV**

"No, it's..." I slapped him and said the first thing that came to my mind. I looked at him, and I could tell that he was scared. "I hate you, Alvin."

I grabbed my necklace and threw it at the ground and I started to run. I cried, and even after what I said to him, I wanted him to come after me. He didn't. Damn you Alvin, why? I thought you loved me. I clenched my heart. It felt like someone tore it out. I came home and slammed the door open.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked shocked. Eleanor and Miss Miller looked at me worried. I just stared at them as more tears fell. I couldn't speak, and I tried to get some air. Eleanor ran up to me, and I held on to her and screamed out.

"I can't go on!" I said

"Please, Brittany, you have to calm down," Eleanor said. She burst out in tears, because seeing me like this and not knowing what to do was to much. My vision became blurry and I fainted.

When I woke up I saw my sisters and Miss Miller. When they looked at me, I could tell they were frighten. "Brittany, what's in god's name happened?!" I rose up and ran to my room and locked the door behind me. "Brittany!! Open this door right now. You're scaring us."

"Go Away!!" I yelled. "I can't live without him!!"

"Brittany, please, open the door." I sat down and placed my hands on my ears as my sisters were beating on my door. I pressed my hands harder as I cried even more. Then suddenly they manage to unlock the door and my sisters stormed in. "Miss Miller is downstairs scared of her life!.. What happened?!" I was in shock and I couldn't speak. They came and held me and tried to calm me.

"Alvin." I manage to say.

"What about him? Did something happened to him?" Jeanette asked.

"He…He…He kissed another girl"

Jeanette looked at me and couldn't believe what I said. "What? Brittany what did you say?"

"I saw him kissing another girl."

"That bastard!!! Do you know who it was?" Jeanette asked

"I think it was Charlene."

Jeanette bit her lip and felt hatred for Alvin. She picked up her phone and called Simon. "You lied to me, Simon!!" Jeanette yelled and started to cry. "You're idiotic brother, that bastard kissed Charlene."

While Jeanette yelled at Simon over the phone, Eleanor tried her best to calm me down. "Brittany, you have to breath easy, or you will pass out again."

Jeanette came over to me. She was so furious at Alvin. "When I see him he is going to beg for forgiveness."

"Brittany, are you sure he kissed her?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes… do you think I would lie about this?"

"No, of course not. I just…"

"Jeanette, Ellie?" I looked at them. I was a complete wreck. "Please, help me forget about him. I wished that I had never met him."

"Oh, Brittany, I wish we could, but… we just can't do that."

"What am I going to do? I still love him, and I don't want to anymore." I putted my hands so they were covering my eyes I didn't want them to see me crying they both sat down next to me and held me. Then Eleanor started to sing a lullaby for me. I stopped crying, and I felt tired I remember this song I used to sing this for her when we lived in Australia. Eleanor always found it hard to sleep back then, so I used to sing this for her:

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

I fell asleep, but when I woke up there sat the picture I had of Alvin. It was the first thing I saw. I looked at my watch. It was in the middle of the night. I picked up the picture and headed downstairs to get some water. I sat down and stared at the picture it. I missed him, but I'm so tired. I was hurt, and I started to wonder if he ever really loved me. I was so angry at him, I wonder if he was awake?..

Damn it, Alvin. I started to cry again. I don't want to love you anymore, but it's so hard. I went to my room and tried to go back to sleep, but I just ended up having nightmares. I kept going back over the moment Alvin kissed Charlene, and every time I did so, it felt like a stab to my heart, I was too afraid to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes, but I didn't go back to sleep. I just laid in my bed thinking what it seemed like a eternity. I slowly open my eyes to see it was getting brighter it was morning. I slowly sat up and grabbed my pillow, and I was just hugging it.

It felt that last night was just a nightmare I felt so tired and small with tear drops started to form. Something was missing. I was thinking that I should get up?.. I rather not. I don't care what happens next. The man who I loved betrayed me. Is it just me or does every man I date end up hurting me? I thought Alvin was different. Every time he used to smile, it made my body shiver, and when he laughed I laughed just looking in to his eyes was always. It was enough to make me think that I was the luckiest girl in the world, but it was all lies.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." The door swung open. It was Eleanor and Jeanette. They gave me a caring smile.

"Hi, Brittany, how you feeling?" Eleanor asked

"Terrible."

"We have talked to Miss Miller, and she agreed that we can stay home today," Jeanette said.

"Jeanette, it isn't really necessary? Wouldn't it be better if I go to school, so I can think about something else?"

"No, Brittany, last night you really scared us, and Alvin will probably be at school."

I didn't say anything they were probably right about this. "Do you want to come downstairs, and I will make some breakfast for you?" Eleanor asked

"Maybe later. I want to be alone for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course… we love you, Brittany."

"And I love you both." They closed the door, and it was awfully quiet in here. The silence was soon disturbed by my cell phone. I picked it up. It was Alvin. I didn't want to answer. Nothing he could say would make a difference. It went silent. One missed call it said, and he had left a message. Should I listen to it? I tried to make a decision. I placed the phone at my ear and listened.

"Brittany… I hope you will listen to this mail… I love you, Brittany. What I did… I'm so sorry. Please, I must talk to you. Call me. I beg of you."

I dropped the phone, and I started to cry. "No! No! No! Don't say that, you idiot" I don want to hear him say that it only made it harder. I cried in to my pillow. I hated him. I kept lying to myself. I wiped my tears and headed downstairs. Miss Miller had left for work, and my sisters were in the kitchen. They noticed that I had been crying once more, so they came and gave me hug. I let them embrace me.

"Come sit down, Brittany, and I will make some breakfast for you," Eleanor said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and sat down, she gave me a plate with eggs some bread, and a glass of juice. I tried to eat but I didn't had so much of a appetite, but I didn't want to disappoint her. We were all silent. None of us could come up with something to say.

"Girls." I was the one breaking the silence.

"What is it, Britt?"

"Remember the time when we just had met the boys." I smiled. "I remember that you Jeanette had this habit when Simon approached you. You would always be nervously and play with you're fingers, and sometimes your glasses would get all foggy." Jeanette gave me a smile. "And you Eleanor, you always started to talk really, really fast every time Theodore smiled to you." Eleanor blushed and smiled. "And when Alvin…" Tears started to form. "Even if I was hiding it, he always made me feel special. He saved me from giving up on music every time I sing. I keep going back at the moment when Alvin acted like a white knight and saved us from humiliation when we had our first performance."

"Oh, Brittany," Jeanette said and gently held my hands. "What Alvin did was unforgivable. He doesn't deserve you. He hurt you too many times, and when he acted like a jerk to you sometimes, I always thought that he truly loved you."

We sat there for awhile and talked mostly about Alvin and how stupid he was. I can't say that I liked it. I cried, and my sisters were there to comfort me. I'm really grateful to have such wonderful siblings. I went to my room and put some cloth on. I was still in my pajamas. I noticed that my cell phone was on the floor. I picked it up. Ten missed calls it said, and they were all from Alvin. I sat down at my desk and rested my head on my arm, while I was listening to that mail Alvin had left me with. I listened them about a million times. I was so confused. I didn't hate him, but at the same time I did.

I looked over to my bookshelf. I rose up and took out an old album from when I was a kid. I couldn't help but to laugh at how I used to look. I went through page after page. I sure missed being eight again. Life was so much simpler back then. I stopped at one page. It was a family photo of Dave, Miss Miller, the boys, and my sisters and I. I was standing next to Alvin, and we were all laughing. I think this picture was the only when we were the happiest. I closed the album. I missed him I miss him so much. I want him to hold me, and I want to feel his warm arms spreading around me. Alvin was the man who loved me for who I was and not for my fame, but every time I thought of taking him come back, I just kept remembering back at the moment he kissed Charlene.

I looked out at my window. The sun was setting already. Jeanette was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Eleanor went out to rent a movie. I walked around in my room for a bit and thought what I was going to do, then I heard our door bell ring. I open my door and was about to go downstairs to see who it was.

"How dare you to come to our house after what you did to my sister?"

I stopped and heard that Jeanette was upset. Alvin? I thought to myself and I felt anger. I sat down and hid myself, and I tried to listen what they said.

"I love her. You must let me see her," Alvin said. Love? I have been thinking a lot about it, and love is just a word to me now. I was about to go downstairs and tell him to leave when I saw Jeanette slap him.

"Don't you dare say that, Alvin. You only love yourself go back to that slut Charlene, and stay the hell away from Brittany. If you ever come near her again, I will call the police," Jeanette said and slammed the door.

I went downstairs. Jeanette was really upset. I walked to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Jeanette."

"Can you believe him? How dare he to just come here after everything he has done."

"I know…" I started to cry why can't he leave me alone?

"Don't cry, Brittany."

I started to laugh. "I can't believe you hit him."

"Well, it wasn't the first time." She smiled, but then she became serious. "Sit down. Brittany. There's something I like to tell you." I looked wondering at her, but I did what she said and sat down. Jeanette looked like that there was something bothering her. "I know that you don't want to hear about Alvin, but what I said to him… you know about I will call the police if he ever comes near you might have been a little harsh but…"

"Jeanette tell me already."

"When I talked to Alvin I looked in to his eyes, and I could tell that he really regretted what he did."

"So?.. are you telling me that I should just say to him that it's okay? That the fact he kissed another girl doesn't bother me at all. Is that what you want me to tell him?" I couldn't believe her. "Are you feeling sorry for him now?!" I was getting really upset.

"No, Brittany, that's not it at all. It's just..."

"Please, don't say anymore… I've been thinking a lot about this, and I have made a decision, I love him, but I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Brittany, is this what you really want?"

I wanted to say no, but I was so tired of being hurt. I've tried to look past Alvin's faults, but I just couldn't do that anymore. "Yes, Jeanette, that's what I want."

"If that is what your heart desires, then there is nothing I can do." She turned around and went to the kitchen. I first just stood there and came to realize what I just said. I went to the bathroom and locked the door after me. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Did I just say that?" My hands were shaking, and the room started to spin around. I had to sit down. That was the hardest decision I have ever made, and I hated it. I felt I had no choice. I had to do this, because he broke my heart. I open the door and sat down in the living room. Then suddenly the front door opened.

"I'm home," Eleanor said. "I rented a comedy. I guessed we needed some laughter in here."

I didn't say anything and neither did Jeanette. Eleanor could tell something had happened. Dinner was silent. We watched the movie, but none of us laughed at it. I couldn't feel anything, neither sorrow or joy. I felt like an empty shell. Half way through the movie I rose up.

"I'm sorry but I can't watch anymore. I'm going to bed."

I went to the stairs and looked up. It almost looked like a mountain that I had to climb, and every step I took hurt more than the last one. I brushed my teeth and went to bed. As I laid down, I stared at the picture of Alvin giving me that lovely smile. I grabbed it and laid it face down so I couldn't see him. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I found it hard to sleep, and suddenly I was startled by my phone. I looked at the watch and sighed. I picked it up, it was Theodore.

"Theodore do you know what time it is?"

"Brittany!" Theodore said and he was crying.

I became worried. "Theodore, what's wrong?"

"You have to come to the hospital."

Now, I was really scared. "Why? What for?

"It's Alvin."

**Author note**

**I have only one chapter left, and I will call it "the truth". What happened? Why is Alvin in the hospital you will have all you're answers in the final chapter. I will try to upload my final chapter in this week.**

**The chipmunkster.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth

**Chapter** **15: The Truth**

**Authors Note:**

**Here it is my final chapter all you're answers will be reviled. We are going to go back were we last left Alvin.**

**Alvin's POV**

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was extremely focused. Tonight I was going to sneak out and go to that hotel Charlene was staying at. But why was I doing this? I was so happy with Brittany, and then Charlene came and messed things up. If I was ever going to find out the truth, then I had to go to her and get some answers. I was thinking about what Dave told me. If Brittany was going to be able to take me back, I had to show her how regretful I was.

I loved Brittany, and I would do anything for her. I just didn't understand why I kept screwing things up. I admit it… I was afraid of letting Brittany get to close to me, but after I told her my deepest secret I slowly began to believe in love again. When I saw how hurt she was when she saw me kissing Charlene I… I didn't want to think about it.

I remember back at the moment when I first tried to apologize to Brittany. She told me that I haven't figure out why I hurt her. I think I know now what she wanted to hear. I hurt her, because I made her feel that I couldn't trust her. If I just realized it sooner then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I was so stupid. I'm going to make her forgive me. She is the woman I love, and she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

My stomach started to growl/ I was getting hungry, so I rose up from my bed and went downstairs. Dave and my brothers were in the living room watching a movie. I open the freezer and took out some dinner, while I waited for the food to heat up. I sat down and tried to come up with a plan. I must wait until they have all fallen asleep. Should I take a cab or the car in to town? I really felt guilty, because I knew that I still was lying to everyone.

Still, I couldn't be truthful about where I was going, because I knew how they would react if I told them that I was going to see her. I mean, I truly didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have? I want to know why she kissed me. If it was because she had feelings for me, or if it was something else.

"Hi, Alvin." I snapped out of the thought when I saw Simon.

"Hi, Simon." There was nothing more I could say.

Simon sat down and looked at me with regret on his face. "I'm sorry that I hit you yesterday."

"Simon… I deserved it. I broke Brittany's heart. I know that, and I feel awful."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Just saying I'm sorry to her won't change anything. I have to show her how much I love her."

"And how are you going to do that? You did something that just can't be forgiven… you cheated on her and of all persons... an ex… I just can't picture her to forgive you," Simon said and gave me a serious look.

"I'm not giving up on her. I love her."

Simon rose up from the chair, closed the door to the living room so we could talk in private. He came and sat back down again. "Face it, Alvin. I don't think she can take you back after what you did." I didn't say anything, and I didn't want to listen. "Alvin, you say that you love her, right?"

"Yes, of course, I love her"

"Do you know what love means?" I looked at him and I couldn't understand what he meant. "Just as I thought. Alvin, it's easy to say I love you to someone, but showing that you mean it can be the hardest thing. I mean I thought I loved Jeanette right away when I first laid my eyes on her, but just as I said it's easy to say I love you. I had to found out why I loved her. I found my answer, and I show that to her every time I'm with her… so I ask you, Alvin, what is it about Brittany that made you love her?"

I looked at Simon, and I couldn't answer. I do love her. I really do, but what made me love her? "I don't know," I said.

Simon sighed. "If you don't know, Alvin, then Brittany will never take you back"

He rose up from the chair and went to the living room. I just sat there. The microwave signaled that the food was done. Why do I love her? I didn't have an answer. I mean I love everything about her. I love her hair, her eyes, her lips… but that was just things that I loved about her. I took out the plate and dug in. I could only think and try to figure out what it is about Brittany that made me love her. I felt so frustrated I should know the answer. I rose up from the chair and joined the rest of my family in the living room.

I sat down and noticed that Simon was staring at me, probably was he asking me if I had found an answer. I just looked away from him. I guess that was enough of an answer to him. I tried to figure out what the movie was about, but I really didn't pay too much attention to it. When the movie ended, Dave asked Simon to come and help him with something, so it was only me and Theodore left in the room.

Theodore was still mad at me, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Um... Theodore?" I asked.

"What is it Alvin?"

"What is it about Eleanor that made you fall in love with her?"

He looked at me confused, but he figured out what I meant. He leaned backwards and thought really hard. "I guess… I love Eleanor because she gives me courage. I used to be a kid that didn't take risks. I mean, I just tagged along when you had some scheme up in your sleeve. When I got together with Eleanor, she made me want to take chances, and I want to show her that I can." I was amazed he loved her because she changes him, and that he wants to show her his courage every time he sees her. "Why do you ask?" Theodore asked me wondering

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

"Alvin I know that you are still hurt over Brittany, and I can't for the love of god figure out why you did it. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

I smiled "Thank you, Theo"

"It was Simon, wasn't it?"

"About what?"

"It was he who ask you if you knew what true love means."

I laughed. "I always thought I was the love doctor, but it turns out that both you and Simon knows more about love than I do."

"I don't think that's true. I always came to you for advice, like my first date with Eleanor."

"I was just giving you a friendly push. You did the rest, all by yourself. I'm so proud of you for that."

He gave me a smile. "Thank you, Alvin."

I didn't deserve thanks, but I'm so glad he thought that way of me. It just made me miss Brittany even more. I looked at my watch. It was about bed time, and I tried to call Brittany. It was pointless.

"Okay, guys, go to bed. You got school tomorrow," Dave said. I headed to the stairs and felt a friendly pat on my back. "Sleep well, and tomorrow you should be able to talk to Brittany and sort things out." Dave tried to be reassuring, but tonight I had other plans.

I laid in my bed waiting for the right time to sneak out. I decided that I was going to take the car. I reached inside my pocket and took out Brittany's necklace and kissed it. I heard the clock. It was ticking really loud, and I felt so nervous. About three hours later I rose up and silently headed to my door. I carefully open it and sneaked downstairs. I opened the key folder and took out the car key and went out. I open the garage and placed the key in the ignition and backed out. I made sure that the coast was clear and drove away.

I picked up the card Charlene gave me and read it: 52 avenue, hotel Blue Star. It was the fanciest hotel in town. This was the longest ride I have ever felt. I thought to turn around and go back to sleep, but it was too late. I could already see the building ahead. I parked the car and just sat there for a moment. I was thinking what I was going to say. What will I expect, and what will happen the moment I took my first step inside? Was it really worth it?

I locked the car and went across the street. The traffic was pretty lively for being so late at night. When I entered the building, I was blinded by the giant crystal lamp hanging from the ceiling, but I quickly adjusted my eyes to the light. I went over to the lobby and the receptionist recognized me immediately.

"Hey, you are Alvin Seville, right? the lead singer from the Chipmunks. What can I do for this honor?"

"Oh, well, you see I want to know if a Charlene is booked at this hotel, and in that case I want to know which room."

He gave me an annoying smile. "Just a moment and I will check the register."

While he was taping on his computer, I checked the hotel out. I have been in the nicest hotels in the world, and I didn't think so much of this. I can tell that they have spent a lot of money in this.

"Okay, I checked the register, and Miss Charlene is staying at room 312. Do you want me to give her a message that you are seeking her?"

"No, that's okay. I want to surprise her."

"Very well… oh, before you leave, may I ask for an autograph? My kids are a big fan of yours."

"Okay, then just give me a piece of paper and a pen, and I will sign it for you."

After I gave him an autograph, I headed to the elevator. 3rd floor room 12. Here it is. I started to breath heavily and hesitated severely times, but I took a deep breath. I was about to knock on the door, but I stopped when I heard that she was talking to someone. I felt the door handle. It was unlocked. I silently open the door and eavesdropped on her.

"I have the Chipmunks' album right in my hands, Mister Cunningham." Charlene was talking on the phone. My eyes widened, what? I kept listening Mister Cunningham, the manger of the Speed record? It was our biggest rival record company. Why did she?

"Look. We had a deal. I'm meeting you tomorrow. I expect that you have a music contract with you, or so help me, I will destroy the album. Are we clear? When this is over, I will leave town and start a new career."

It felt like a bomb dropped on me… So that's why she came. I slammed the door. Charlene was startled and dropped the phone. I was staring at her with burning rage.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" she asked in shocked.

"So that's why… All the pieces are falling together now."

"Alvin, what did you hear?"

"Shut up!!!" I yelled, I looked at her, and I didn't want to believe it." You never quit being a movie actress, and neither did you quit being a model… you got fired, didn't you?"

"Alvin, just let me explain."

"I said shut the fuck up!!! I am right? You got fired, and you became desperate. You had no money, and no one wanted to hire you. I take a big guess that you saw me and my brothers at the live broadcast in Sweden on TV, so you called Speed Records and made a deal with their manager that you would get a music contract if you were able to steal our album. Then you took a flight from London and sought me out, but what you didn't know that our album was delayed. You kept searching every night to see if our album had been produced with no result, so you came to me to get some information. I was so stupid, and here I thought you actually cared and wanted to apologize to me… You deceived me right from the moment you gave me this god damn card, and when I told you that our album was finished you, saw that opportunity and stole it." I was so angry that I cried, and Charlene looked at me shocked.

"Alvin… yes that was my intention at first, but the time we spend together made me realize that I still loved you and that kiss… it was real," she said and approached me.

"Stay back, you witch… thanks to you I lost the only girl who loved me." I turned around and opened the door. "Keep the album Charlene and start you're new life, I hope we never sees each other ever again."

Charlene started to cry. "Alvin it doesn't have to end like this, stay with me I love you."

I gleamed angrily at her and closed the door after me. I stumbled to the elevator and blacked out. I didn't know were I was.I went outside and I started to laugh. This is a joke right? I lost Brittany for nothing. I bet when I get home she will be there and say that it all was a misunderstanding. I didn't notice that I had stopped at the middle of the road.

I turned my head and saw a light headed towards me in high speed and before I noticed everything became dark. Then another light appeared to me, but this light was different. It felt warm and secure. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. My mind drifted. What was this light? I wondered whatever it was I heading towards it, and when I did I saw memories coming back to me.

I saw the memory when our mother, who left us at the steps to Dave's cabin and how he was filled with joy when he picked us up. I smiled. Then I saw a memory of Brittany… Oh, Brittany, man, I loved her so much. I started to think about what Simon told me. What does love mean?... That's it. I know why I loved her. I laughed so hard at the fact that I couldn't say it to her. This is probably the best I thought I ever had. As I came closer to the light, my only thoughts were of her.

Goodbye Brittany. I'm so sorry. I was almost in the light, then I felt someone grab my hand.

"ALVIN!!!"

I woke up, and I was in a bed in a white room. Was this heaven?

"Alvin!!" I heard it again. I searched with my eyes all over the room then I saw her.

"Brittany?" I found it hard to speak, but it was her. I can't believe it. She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears and joy. Was this another dream or was she actually standing there? She gave me a hug and cried in my arms.

"I'm so glad you're awake I thought I lost you."

I looked at her and gently touched her cheek, just to make sure it was real. "Were am I?" I asked her confused.

"You're in a hospital. You were in an accident, and you've been in a coma for a couple of days." She smiled and was so happy that I was awake. "Dave, Miss Miller, you're brothers and my sisters are also here."

I didn't care. My eyes were locked on Brittany. I was so happy to see her. "Brittany, I'm so sorry."

She nodded and wiped her tears. "I know. I'm so sorry, too."

A doctor came in. "I'm sorry, but Alvin needs to rest. I have to ask you to leave and wait outside."

They were about to leave, but I grabbed Brittany's hand. "No, I want you to stay… there is something I need to tell you."

The doctor protested "I'm sorry, Seville, but you just woke up from a coma. You need time to recover, before I allow visitors."

I gave him a killer look. "She stays here!"

"Calm down, Alvin," Dave said and looked over to the doctor. "Look. He's serious, so why don't you let Brittany stay with him for a moment."

He sighed. "Fine, you can stay but the rest of you have to wait outside."

Before they left I had to ask Dave one thing. "Wait, Dave, before you go… what day is it?"

He looked at me "It's Monday."

I smiled, then I started to laugh. When I did, it hurt, but I didn't care. They were all staring at me at my strange behavior. "Well then I guess I can skip school today, Dave?" I started to laugh even more and Simon and Theodore was the first to laugh with me.

Then Dave realized what I meant and laughed as well we were all laughing. I have never laughed this much in my life. They exited, and there was only me and Brittany left in the room. We were silent, and she held my hand and smiled. "Brittany, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I was such an idiot."

"It's okay, Alvin."

"No, it's not okay… I know that I made you feel that I didn't trust you, and I'm so sorry. I promise that I'm going to change. I don't want to lose you… A couple of days ago Simon asked me if I knew why I fell in love with you. At first I had no clue, but now I know… I love you because you made me realize that love isn't something to be afraid of, and I want to show you every day how much meaning you have in my life."

Brittany smiled and tears of joy rolled down her cheek as she rushed over and kissed me. I closed my eyes and focused on her soft lips on mine. We kissed for an long moment. I never wanted this kiss to end. She lay down next to me and we were staring in to each others eyes. She putted her arms around me, and I fell asleep in her arms.

I was in the hospital for quiet some time, and when I got out I was in a wheelchair. The doctor said that it was nothing to worry about. If I just gave it time to recover, I would be up and running in no time. I was on the lawn and thought of all the drama I'd been in.

It all started with Michael, then I got together with Brittany and later on Charlene came. You might wonder what it became of her? Short story she sold the album to Speed Records, and I never saw her again after that.

"Alvin!!" I saw Brittany running towards me smiling. It might sound strange, but it feels like I have been in a story that was about love. Love? I thought to myself I've been thinking a lot about it this past month. I was afraid of it at first, but Brittany saved me. I guess if you ever are going to enjoy love, you must at some point have been afraid of it. The changes and the feelings you experience, but trust me, it is all worth it.

"What are you thinking about, hun?" Brittany said and gave me a kiss.

"That you're right. I never have to be Afraid of Love ever again."

**That's it... My story is finished. What a ride for those who wants to read this. I want to thank everybody who have read it, and I want to give a special thanks to SPARK187 for editing this story. What the heck, I thanked everyone who have read it, and those who are going to read Afraid of Love. What am I going to do now? I don't know yet. I must have some time to come up with a new story. I am going to make Afraid of Love the beginning which will take place when Alvin meets Charlene for the first time, but I'm also want to write about something else. Thank you all. This is the Chipmunkster and I see you next time. **


End file.
